Without You
by elizabethdiaries
Summary: 'I didn't know if it was his good looks or his smooth voice or the fact he was a shape shifter. I don't know if it was the way he looked at me, his warm eyes melting before me, or if it was this strange pull I felt towards him, but I hesitantly agreed to meet him there tomorrow morning.' A/U - post-breaking dawn, JacobxRenesmee.
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

**So basically the summary is that Jacob never came back after he got the wedding invite meaning he never imprinted on Renesmee. What will happen when the two eventually cross paths and he imprints on her...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… (Just the plot)**

_Without You – Lana Del Rey_

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

I tapped my nails on the counter, making a thrumming sound and smiled as the woman finished my hair. I looked at myself in the mirror; I definitely looked more grown up, much older. The hairdresser had straightened it all out, my long bronze hair fell to my waist and shimmers of red reflected in it by the faint light coming into the room.

'All done' she smiled sweetly and then she frowned slightly.

'God I wish I looked like you, you're completely perfect' she complimented

'She is isn't she? Prettier than all of us thrown together' Alice chimed walking in and running her fingers through my hair 'Renesmee with straight hair, completely and utterly gorgeous'

I smiled up at her.

I looked back at my reflection; my big chocolate brown eyes twinkling slightly. My face, the perfect shade of cream and roses with a faint glow; a mystical aura somehow seemed to shine off me my mother once said. My eyes were framed with long, thick dark eyelashes and my lips were rosy pink.

I was beautiful, there is no denying it but I never thought myself above others. To me, my beauty was just inherited from my mom and dad and I was just lucky.

Rosalie always told me I had the best of both worlds. The vampire beauty, the immortality, the strength, the speed, but the ability to sleep, the ability to eat food, the softer skin, the warmth. I guess I was lucky but there were a lot of downsides and unknowns to me being a vampire hybrid.

Could I actually be killed? Would I ever be able to have children? I had a lot of insecurities, never feeling like I quite fitted in anywhere, but I just never showed it. There were a lot of questions left unanswered, a lot of questions I didn't really want to think about right now.

'Thank you, very much, it's great and I really like it' I said kindly to the woman as I got up and turned to leave the salon. Alice and Rosalie trailed behind me, hands full of shopping bags.

'Look at her Rose, isn't she stunning, our little girl all grown up' I heard Alice say

'She certainly is, she's an angel and I'm so glad she hasn't inherited her mother's fashion sense, she's got ours, look at her outfit!' Rose chimed

'I know, she picked it all out by herself aswell, I don't think were even in her league anymore' she replied, laughing lightly.

I smiled as I continued to walk. They were so cute.

I had on a pair of black skinny American apparel jeans and a rose pink tank top with black Christian Loubotin ballet flats. I thought the outfit was simple but they marvelled at it. Just like they marvel at everything else I do.

'I can't believe it Renesmee, were celebrating your 18th, you're almost fully grown, how does it feel?' Rose asked as we slid into her brand new sleek black Bentley and started to drive.

'Umm, not that different' I said idly as I got out my phone.

Rose rolled her eyes 'teenagers' she sighed and I laughed.

'I'm just texting Nahuel, to tell him what time the party is' I said to her

I saw both Alice and Rose exchange looks at eachother in the rear view mirror.

I rolled my eyes 'it's not like that' I insisted 'he's just my friend.'

Every time I mentioned Nahuel, to anybody in my family, their faces got all bright and I knew they were hoping we would somehow get together as a couple eventually but it really honestly wasn't like, that. Honestly he was just a friend.

He'd been my friend ever since I was little and I couldn't ever see him being something more. Sure Nahuel was handsome, he was beautiful, he was a hybrid like me, he was kind, but I wasn't attracted to him like that and I never had been. I wasn't looking to pursue any kind of romantic relationship with him.

I know my family were worried, about me finding my soul mate. It hadn't slipped my mind that all of my family were coupled up. Their companions by the side, their eternal lovers, always and forever. I know they wanted me to find mine and get my own happily ever after someday but I honestly didn't need their input. I knew there was someone out there for me, somewhere, wherever he was. But right now I wasn't even that interested in looking for a relationship.

It also hadn't slipped my mind that I'd never had a boyfriend before. To be honest though, technically I was only seven and who could I have gotten with before they noticed the fact that I grew rapidly right before their eyes? I know that choosing Nahuel would be the right thing, the most logical thing. We were the same, we wouldn't have to worry about losing one another, we didn't have any secrets. But I couldn't force myself, I _woul__dn't _force myself into trying to love him because I didn't. I loved him as a friend but I wasn't _in _love with him. I knew Nahuel had other feelings and that was partly my fault. We'd shared a kiss last year on my 16th birthday and it meant a lot more to him than it did to me. I honestly just did it for a test, to see what it was like, if I would feel anything but I didn't, I felt nothing and I felt horrid for using him.

'Oh come on Renesmee, he's definitely attracted to you, you're perfect for eachother' Alice insisted bringing me back into the present.

'Just leave it alone okay?' I asked, slightly irritated 'I don't see him like that, end of'

They didn't say anymore on the topic of Nahuel but knowing them they probably had some sort of plan to make me fall in love with him.

When we got home my mom practically ran to me and embraced me tightly as if I hadn't seen her in a year.

'I missed you, that's all' she said stroking my hair. Oops, I'd let my thought slip into her head. Just one of my many vampire abilities.

'I love your hair' she said sweetly pulling back to take me all in 'you look so grown up' she cooed.

My mother loved me more than anything on this planet; she completely and utterly adored me as I adored her. She missed me when I was gone for a few hours; she did anything and everything for me. I honestly couldn't ask for anybody better.

My whole family had pretty much doted on me since the moment I was born, even my big burly uncle Emmett. I was their baby, all of theirs and I couldn't ask for a better family.

Anything I wanted I had immediately, I never had to beg or plead or work for anything. And although they did everything for me and gave me everything there was one rule they were all particularly concerned with. Me being left alone.

They said I was far too valuable and precious to be wandering around by myself, they feared I'd run into another vampire or possibly get hurt.

I hadn't been allowed to school, due to my accelerated growth but now that I was almost fully grown I was allowed to go to high school. I didn't need to go to learn anything, I already knew everything but they thought it would be a good experience for me, to be around other people besides themselves, Nahuel and the Denali's.

I didn't particularly care whether I went or not but I'd go, just for something to do. Of course I wasn't going alone, nobody else wanted to go through high school again but my pretty little Aunt Alice of course offered. Any chance to meet new people and throw lavish parties. I was grateful that she was going though because I didn't really want to be all by myself. Who knows, maybe I'd find myself a soul mate, I smirked to myself.

For the first time, I was excited at the possibility.

I was starting school soon, just the local Seattle one near to our home. It was already September and I was set to be going next week, after my birthday and my promised trip to Forks with my Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett which my mom and dad had reluctantly, _finally _agreed to.

I'd always yearned to visit the place where my parents met, where my family went to high school, where my mother lived as a human and I didn't see why I couldn't.

It would only be for a few days but it would be good for me to get away for a little while before starting school and walking into the unexpected.

I thought that it would _definitely _prove to be a great experience for me and a little get away and a new change of scenery was undeniably needed.

* * *

**I know it's short but it's kind of just an introductory chapter…**

**Tell me your thoughts? **


	2. Chapter 2 - The Birthday

_Selena Gomez – Birthday_

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Birthday**

'Hello Renesmee' Nahuel greeted me enthusiastically as he walked through the front door that Carlisle had just opened for him. He gave me a caring smile as he started toward me pulling me in for an embrace. I returned the hug, and I could hear his heartbeat, beating ever so slightly faster at being in contact with me. I pulled away considerately and greeted him with a simple 'hey, I'm glad you could make it.'

He stepped back to take all of me in, he was subtle but I saw his eyes widen just ever so slightly.

'I wouldn't miss you turning eighteen for the world, you look absolutely fantastic' he marvelled and I blushed considerably. Being told you were beautiful and amazing by your family was one thing but being told by an outsider, someone your own age, not to mention somebody who was obviously attracted to you it was a tad different.

'Thank you' I smiled

He leaned in to kiss my cheek 'happy birthday Renesmee' he whispered before disappearing into the back room to go say hi to everybody.

I sighed dramatically; I could tell this was going to be a long evening.

Yes, it's my birthday, my eighteenth and Alice has completely out done herself. Every conceivable part of this house is decorated in fancy frilly girly flowery stuff and lights and what not. She says this is the most important celebration of all, my birthday.

There's a huge stack of presents piled up on the table and one outside but Alice is making me wait and open them in front of everybody. I hate being the centre of attention but I suppose being the centre of attention on your birthday is completely inevitable.

I don't want to sound ungrateful but I would be so glad when tonight was over. I had never particularly enjoyed being the centre of attention and all of the extravaganza was a little out of my comfort zone. Alice had me dressed in a sparkling mini black halter dress with intricate pattern designs on the front and high silver sparkly heels to match. I looked like somebody had threw up glitter and sparkles over me, but I must admit it was pretty. After all, you only got to be eighteen once.

I didn't want to deny Alice and the rest of my family any fun so I vowed to be pleasant and lovely throughout the whole evening even if I desperately wanted to get into some comfy clothes and relax before my trip tomorrow.

I hadn't ever been to Forks before and it was admittedly quite a big deal for me.I knew my mother grew up there and it's where she met my dad. I also know I had a granddad there but for obvious reasons he didn't know about me. My mom had visited him a few times on occasion but she had to be careful around him and she always had to leave quickly because he was suspicious. She said she didn't have the heart to pretend she was dead after she found out she was pregnant with me, she just couldn't do it. But honestly I think stringing him along like this is worse. Mom says that he found someone to take care of him though, somebody called Sue and I was happy he wasn't alone anymore. I really wanted to see him but obviously I couldn't. Perhaps I could say I was Bella's and Edward's adopted daughter but I doubt that'd work, I looked the same age as them. Maybe I could say I was Edward's younger sister he didn't know about...

I'd lived in Seattle ever since I was born but we'd have to move again soon because we had been here for 7 years now. 7 years old and I look like an eighteen year old, crazy right? The only thing I hated about being half vampire and having a vampire family was the not aging thing and constantly having to move around all the time. I'd love to just settle in once place, longer than a few years.

Of course there were conditions to me going back to Forks on this trip, the first one not going alone (obviously.) My whole family was scared in case I bumped into a stray nomad or a member of the volturi or something. Of course, even though Aro assured us he wanted peace you couldn't trust the rest of them. It was too risky for my mom and dad to go back there again, especially for a few days because that's how long I wanted to stay. I wanted to go explore, freedom finally. I was going with Emmett and Rose but I knew them, they would let me go off on my own, within reason, which is exactly what I wanted.

Thankfully I had reached almost full growth before the volturi insisted Bella and Edward to come pay a visit, my parents wouldn't allow me to go but when they went he had seen my dad's thoughts and thought it absolutely fascinating that he had a hybrid child and demanded I fly over and see him at once. I was accompanied by Emmett, and we joined my parents in Volterra.

It was creepy and I didn't like it one bit, the place felt cold and grave, I just wanted to go home. I had a feeling that Aro was _too _interested in me.

Aro thought me the most beautiful and enchanting thing he'd ever seen and immediately offered me a place with him and the rest of the guard after also seeing how impeccably talented and gifted I was.

I politely refused but he told me I must come and see him at least once a century for a visit and I'd promised gratefully, wanting nothing more than to run out and never return.

As for my dear friend Nahuel, well Alice found him for us when I was younger and my family were scared stiff about my increasing growth rate. She and Jasper had set off, gone for months and of course being as it was Alice, returned with not only answers but a hybrid himself.

My parents were thrilled and they spent the whole evening chatting with Nahuel and learning everything about hybrids that they needed to know.

Over time Nahuel became my friend. He often came to visit and always brought presents for me from exotic places all over the world, and he also came with fascinating stories about his travels around the world. I really enjoyed spending time with him and he was an amazing friend but as of late things around him were, well a tad awkward. He had seen be transform from a cute little girl with pig tails in her hair into who I am now. All grown up and he wanted to be more than friends.

Through the years I'd learned more than I could ever learn from school from my family. I knew nearly everything I needed to know and when I was about 7 I already knew most things they taught at university. I could speak 7 languages fluently and I could play the piano by the time I was ten.

As I was away on cloud nine reminiscing about the old days, a bell like voice sang 'time for the cake' snapping me out of my reverie. I rolled my eyes because apart from me and Nahuel, nobody ate anyway but I let Alice have her fun.

In my time spent far away with the fairies on another world I hadn't even noticed the Denali's arrive (minus Irina, she still had a grudge against my parents for something I wasn't sure about.)

'Hello Renesmee' Tanya greeted me hugging me hard, followed by Kate, Carmen and Eleazar.

My family had introduced me to the Denali's when I looked about 14 years old so they wouldn't mistake me for being an immortal child. They were still weary at first but I had won them over and dazzled them with my charm and soon they fell in love with me.

'Hey, glad you could come' I said politely as I followed them into the back room to go get my cake and be showered with attention I didn't really want.

The evening went smoothly and there were no catastrophes which was a bonus.

As predicted everybody was showering me with attention and gifts and I received a lot of useful stuff as well as lot of unnecessary stuff such as Alice's extravagant diamond set which consisted of diamond earrings, a diamond bracelet and diamond necklace. Nevertheless I was grateful for all of my things.

As the evening progressed Alice announced it was time for the 'big present.'

'Come on, outside' she squealed excitedly 'oh and close your eyes' she instructed me, tugging me by the arm.

I could hear my dad laughing from behind as I followed her out into the dark, eyes closed, already getting frustrated.

'You'll love it Renesmee' he assured me putting his arm around my shoulder.

Alice abruptly stopped me and I came to a halt.

'Open your eyes' she said, I could practically feel her excitement, jumping up and down.

I opened my eyes to the new 2013 black range rover 3.0.

I didn't know if this was a joke, or if they were really giving me a $100,000 car.

'It's not a joke, it's yours' my dad said playfully, ruffling my hair 'happy birthday darling.'

I just stood there with my mouth kind of open.

'Bless her, she's speechless' my mother said wrapping her arms around me 'I hope you like it' she said softly.

'Of course I like it' I said finally finding my voice 'it's the one I wanted'

'I know' Alice said grinning from ear to ear, 'you thoroughly deserve it'

It wasn't unusual for my family to buy me extravagant gifts but I never thought they'd get me this car. I thought they'd be worried about danger or me crashing or whatever else.

'Your eighteen now, I think you can handle a car' my dad said responding to my thoughts and they all laughed lightly.

'Here you go' Alice sang handing me the key.

'Thankyou so much' I said hugging each of them gratefully.

After my parents insisting I take it out for a spin, (accompanied by Nahuel) I'd came home and said goodbye to everybody, thanking them for their gifts and for coming and hoping to see them soon.

'Well goodbye Renesmee' Nahuel said as I was seeing him out 'I shall miss you, of course if you'd prefer I could stay around a while' he said winking and I burst out laughing, practically pushing him out.

'Goodbye Nahuel' I said, still laughing and he joined in with me.

After a moment though he looked into my eyes.

'I really do mean it though Renesmee. Do you have to make me say it out loud? I like you, I mean I really _really_like you'

I sighed heavily, 'I like you too Nahuel, you're probably my best friend but I just don't see you that way, can we please just stop this awkwardness and go back to being friends?'

He sighed but pulled me in for a hug.

'I'll never push you Renesmee, I respect you far too much to ever force you into anything. You're my closest friend and I still want to remain your _best _friend and I promise I'll be on my best behaviour from now on but I'll always be there waiting in the wings.'

'I wish you wouldn't' I said leaning back to look him in the eye 'you deserve somebody'

He huffed and rolled his eyes and I smiled.

'Goodbye Renesmee, see you soon' he said and I blew him a kiss as I turned to go back inside.

My family were all sitting in the living room, trying to pretend they hadn't heard anything but I knew better.

'Oh Renesmee, how can you be so heartless, he likes you so much and you just flat our refused him' Rosalie said to me, whining a little.

'I just don't feel that way' I insisted.

I looked at all of their faces; none of them saying anything, my mom just looked at me sheepishly.

'Thank you for a lovely birthday, I'm gonna go up to sleep now' I said walking over to hug her and then I hugged my dad. Alice had disappeared, probably hunting, along with Jasper.

'Ready for Forks tomorrow Renesmee?' Emmett said grinning at me.

'You bet' I said winking before making my way to my room.

After I got ready for bed and made sure everything was ready for tomorrow I got into my bed and ran through today's events.

Did I like Nahuel? No, there was no spark, no magic, no chemistry, no nothing when he touched me. But why couldn't I like him? I was old enough now, I could have a mate, he would be lovely to me, we'd live together for ever like the rest of my family. Why was I so difficult? I concluded to myself that there must be someone out there for me, there just has to be otherwise I'd have fallen for Nahuel. We just weren't meant to me. I slumped against my pillow exhausted, from today and from over thinking and excited to finally get away from everything for a while.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this next chapter,****it was really hard for me to do because you don't realise how much of an important role Jake played in the first half of breaking dawn and I wanted to make it as****believable****as possible. So it's basically, when Bella found out she was pregnant, she didn't return to Forks, she****went straight to Seattle with the rest of the family and moved to avoid confrontation with the wolves so that didn't happen. Also the huge thing with the volturi didn't happen because they weren't in Forks, so obviously Irina didn't see them!****Also Renesmee was born in 2006 (I think, around that time) and this takes place 7 years after, so she's fully grown so it's 2013 in the story, as it is in real life (:****PHEW, hope you understand haha.**

**Thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 3 - First Sight

_Monster - Paramore_

* * *

**Chapter 3: First Sight**

I woke up to the sun in my eyes and my mother's hair practically in my mouth as she leaned over me telling me it was time to wake up. I groaned and sat up, still feeling dizzy and disorientated.

'Come on sweetie, you're going to forks today! Aren't you excited?' My mom said lovingly, brushing my hair out of my eyes.

Forks? Today? Oh yes, how could I have possibly forgotten?

'I forgot' I said to my mom and she laughed gently.

'How could you forget silly? Come on, get dressed' she said as she turned to leave.

I got up and went straight to the bathroom and took a long hot shower to wake me up.

When I got out I quickly towel dried my hair and just left it to hang loosely in curls. I decided to dress normal, so instead of my usual Alice Cullen inspired attire I put on my favourite old blue skinny jeans and a baggy t shirt and converse. I assessed myself in the mirror and was pleased. I couldn't help but notice the resemblance I had to Bella as I was starting to get older. I was naturally skinny, like her, but I was about an inch taller.

I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs.

My family was seated in the living room and their faces all looked up towards me as I walked in. I could see Alice's beady eyes raking over my outfit, but not saying anything, just smiling.

'I'm being casual today' I said rolling my eyes at her and she just laughed 'And here's me thinking Edward was the mind reader' she mused.

I smiled at her and then looked over to Rosé and Emmett

'okay then, best go, see you all soon' I said hurriedly anxious to leave. My mom laughed softly before coming over to me and wrapping me in a bear crushing hug.

'Are you hungry?' She asked breaking away to look at me

'No' I replied automatically 'I'll eat something later'

She stroked my face before turning to Rose.

'Look after my daughter, make sure she eats food as well as blood, and I know you'll probably let her wander off but make sure you know exactly where she is, and don't leave her for too long, and call her and...'

But Rose stopped her short

'Yes, yes Bella we know. I've looked after Renesmee all these years aswell, she'll be perfectly safe with us'

My mom nodded once before turning back to me 'be careful honey, you're so precious, see you in a few days, I'll miss you' and she placed a kiss to my forehead before finally releasing me.

I went over to my grandparents, Alice, Jasper and finally my dad.

'Be careful' he said hugging me tightly

'I will' I promised

'Renesmee, why don't you head on out to the car, we'll be there in a few seconds' Rose said smiling sweetly at me.

I looked curiously but they just all smiled and waved at me so I made my way out to the car.

I didn't get in though, I listened hard to what they were saying. I focused, sometimes my extra vampire abilities came in pretty handy.

'Make sure she doesn't go to La Push or anywhere near it' I heard my dad whisper frantically.

'Of course not' Rose said as if it was a ludicrous idea

'I don't want her anywhere near those wolves'

'I promise Edward' she said annoyed and I heard their footsteps leaving.

I hurriedly got into the back seat of my range rover and waited.

I was letting Rose drive because she'd practically begged me and because directions were definitely not my strongest point.

Rosé and Emmett both got in the front and she turned around to smile at me.

'Excited?' She said

I nodded and she started the car up.

'Ah man this is so nice' Emmett praised, leaning back into the seat and I smiled smugly.

I sunk back into my own seat and pondered over the conversation i'd just heard.

They didn't want me to go to a place called La Push. There were supposedly wolves there.

I knew about wolves, shape shifters. The humans that turned into wolves. My dad had explained them to me when I was younger but I didn't know they lived near Forks. I was told I should stay away from them, they were the enemy and they were very dangerous. My dad made sure every word sunk in. I knew they hated us, vampires and werewolves were natural enemy's. I was curious to see one but I knew that they were lethal and I couldn't help but feel fear rise in me. I settled back into the car playing some game on my iPad for the rest of the journey trying to forget about the scary wolves that could rip me to shreds.

It didn't take particularly long to get there and as we arrived closer I looked curiously out of the window as we passed the sign that said 'La Push,' and for some weird reason seeing the sign made my heart rate increase and pick up and I was anxious to go there. I peeked curiously, but saw nothing, I sighed, I had hoped to at least _see _something. We drove further until I saw the sign for Forks, there was nothing extravagant about this place but it sort of calmed me. It felt good to be here. It felt good to finally be in the place my mom and dad had lived, met eachother, fell in love and their wedding. There was something magical about it.

The Cullen's house was a little out of town and it was also down some really deserted and quite creepy roads, figures I laughed darkly to myself.

When we pulled up I saw the house nestled in between the trees.

As I got out of the car I took in the sight of the glass windows, the empty vacant eerie aroma that surrounded the house, you could tell nobody had been here for years. I was fascinated as I watched the house that my dad had lived in, the house where he took my human mother. A part of me ached to see my mothers old house, where she grew up.

'Wow I've missed this place' Emmett said striding forward as I followed.

No scent lingered here, everything was spotless and clean.

'Your room is upstairs Renesmee, first one on the left' Rosé said sweetly coming in.

I walked up the stairs and stopped as I saw an assortment of graduation caps neatly aligned.

'Family joke' Emmett laughed 'you know, from how many times we've all graduated' he smirked gesturing to the caps.

Weird, but my family was anything but normal. I continued up the staircase and found my room.

I looked around, there was a huge king sized bed in here, a black leather sofa and hundreds of CDs. This definitely had to be my dad's old room. I ran my hands along the bed, the soft silky sheets and a thought occurred to me. Why was there a bed in here? Unless my mom had stopped over...? okay let's stop the thoughts right there.

I sat down on the end of the bed and smiled, something about being here, in this room, in this place, in Forks was just so right. I felt comforted, relaxed, peaceful. Instinctively I leaned my head closer to one of the pillows, a faint trace of my mothers human scent filled my nose. It was mesmerizing.

Rosé came up and looked at me lovingly from the doorway.

'Like it?' She asked smiling at me

'Love it' I grinned back

'I remember your mother sleeping in that bed whilst Edward was away hunting. She was human and I was trying to convince her not to become a vampire' she said looking far away as if in a distant memory.

'Really?' I asked interested 'mom doesn't speak much about her human life. I can tell she edits, a lot. What was she like?' I asked Rose who smiled thoughtfully as she came to sit next to me on the bed.

'To be honest I didn't like her very much, I thought she was making all the wrong choices but it proved to be all worth it in the end' she said rubbing my arm. She inhaled dramatically continuing.

'But as far as humans go your mother was very human' she added 'clumsy, always falling over her own feet, always red faced and blushing. But she had fire which I had to admire her for. She was stubborn. When she was pregnant with you she fought with everything in her to stay strong for you. She died for you. Renesmee you mean everything to her, the absolute world, you mean the world to me aswell.'

I smiled up at her

'I don't love easy Renesmee, after Emmett you're definitely the next person I love the most in this whole world, I'd do anything for you'

'I love you Aunt Rose' I said sincerely wrapping my arms around her and giving her a hug. Rosé was hard as steel but underneath she was lovely, motherly and easily my favourite person ever after my parents. I had a lot of love in my heart for Rosé, she cared for me as if I was her own child and she had stood by my mother's side during her pregnancy, protecting me.

'Love you to' she said as she pulled back and looked at me, 'me and Emmett are going to go hunting, do you want to come or do you want to stay here?' She asked kindly.

'I think I'll come, if you don't mind, throats kind of been burning recently' I admitted and my hands automatically went to my throat, taking deep breaths trying to control the raging thirst that had been building up for a few weeks.

I didn't need to go as often as my family but sometimes I pushed it and left it a little too long. I'd noticed my eyes starting to form dark circles.

'Come on then pet' she said and we walked downstairs

'Rose?' I asked when we reached the front door where Emmett was waiting, excitement written all over his face.

'Yeah sweetheart?' she asked

'Do you mind if I kind of go off hunting by myself, I won't go far, I'll stick close, I just really feel like I want to experience this on my own for once'

She looked hesitantly between me and Emmett, biting her lip nervously.

'I don't know Renesmee, it could be dangerous'

'I won't be far Rose, I promise I'll be careful' I pleaded

'Emmett?' she asked

Emmett stared me up and down before replying 'I don't see why not, first time hunting by yourself is always the best, I think she should have this experience Rose. As long as she stays right in the same woods we are and doesn't go wondering off,' he winked at me.

I beamed up at him, grateful he was on my side, I looked to Rose again pleadingly trying to do my best puppy dog eyes

'Oh, okay' she sighed, finally giving in 'but you must stay in the woods, do NOT go wondering off anywhere else and you have one hour'

'Aw, come on, at least two hours' I begged

She looked at me hard, 'one and a half, that's the limit'

'Okay' I smiled excitedly lunging at her and pulling her into a big hug and then I did the same with Emmett.

'Thank you, thank you, thank you' I shouted as I started to run towards the woods

'I mean it, one and a half hours' Rose shouted back

'Yeah, yeah' I screamed running straight ahead.

I sprinted ahead as fast as I could, feeling the wind blowing through my hair and the earth move as I ran. It was exhilarating and there was no feeling that compared to this, no feeling that came even close to this, to being completely and utterly free.

I slowed when I realised I'd gone dangerously far enough and I closed my eyes, feeling the air surrounding me, relying on nothing but my senses to guide me, nothing apart from my most basic instincts. I let my senses engulf and take control of me entirely, my ears focusing on the sounds, my nose detecting the scent.

A pounding heart beated frantically as my eyes darted towards the left of me and as I cornered my prey, a deer. No, wait, there were two of them. I felt somewhat disappointed that they were deer but nevertheless I leaped forward gracefully, landing without a sound and sank my teeth into it's flesh, the warm, hot blood soothing my burning throat as I latched onto the other one.

When I discarded the carcasses I realised my thirst was still not quenched. I felt stronger but I still hungered for more.

Heading West, I followed the sounds of another heartbeat, this one smelled more appealing, and it was beating just slightly faster than normal, I realised it must be a carnivore. As I drew closer and closer I inhaled deeply, acknowledging the fact that I had never quite smelt this scent on an animal before. I stalked closer, curious to which thing could behold such a scent, it was musky, it had a woodsy aroma, with hints of almost vanilla, it was strange but appealing nonetheless, my mouth watered at the unusual smell, it was wonderful.

As I got closer and closer, the scent got stronger and I could make out the whisper of voices. I listened closer, halting to a standstill.

Human voices.

But humans did not smell like this, no they definitely did not. What on earth?

I suddenly realised how dangerously close I was to the strange smelling humans as I backed behind a tree, breathing heavily. I ever so slowly edged around the tree to take a better look, all I could see were two backs. Both shirtless, black hair, tall and muscular and tanned and that's when it dawned on me. My mind slipped back into a distant memory from when I was around 12

'_What do they look like daddy?' I asked him, feeling slightly afraid of the answer _

'_They're tall Renesmee, taller than any of us' he gestured to himself and then to the rest of my family before continuing, 'they're tall, all of them, muscular, their skin colour is different than ours, russet, tanned, and they have black hair.'_

_I nodded once._

'_But they're not all bad Renesmee, but it's just best to be safe in case you stumble across one, actually some of them are quite…'_

'_Enough Bella' my dad interrupted her turning towards me again 'they're dangerous, for the most part Renesmee, so if you see one, run.'_

If you see one run.

The words resounded and echoed in my head as I snapped back to reality and gulped.

I looked again to check I had all the details right.

This was exactly what I had feared, exactly what my parents whispered to Rosalie this morning, exactly the thing I said I _wouldn't_ do. I said I wouldn't wonder off, but I had, how far had I actually came?

I hid behind the tree again, it was too risky to run right now, I was too close, they'd see me.

'Well I'm gonna phase back now okay Jake?' a voice echoed and I couldn't resist the temptation to turn around.

I gasped aloud when right before my very eyes the human boy shifted into a huge brown wolf, I stumbled back, terrified. I was absolutely terrified.

'Hey, did you hear that?' The other boy whispered to the wolf.

Shit, they heard me, what the hell was I going to do?

Aunt Rose, Uncle Emmett, please come and help me I screamed inside my head.

I heard shuffles, footsteps that became clearer and clearer as they came to the tree I was hiding behind. I was shivering with fear, they _killed _vampires.

But I was only half vampire, maybe they wouldn't be able to tell, I hoped and prayed my human scent masked the vampire so they wouldn't rip me to shreds. I heard them, they kept getting closer. I just couldn't wait for them to find me behind this tree, I had to do _something._

Breathing in deeply, I moved out of the trees way, locking eyes with the brown wolf, who was snarling. I couldn't just wait here to die, I snarled back at the wolf and he growled, I crouched into a defensive position before adverting my stare to the right of the boy locking eyes with the human boy.

His gaze held mine, and I saw all the anger, the tension, the fury disappear into thin air as he stared at me. His eyes became a liquid golden brown, warmth radiated from every pore, every fibre of his being as he continued to look at me.

He looked happy?

I got up from my defensive position slowly and studied him warily, narrowing my eyes.

I would be lying if I didn't say I didn't feel anything in that moment. I almost felt as if I was been pulled by an invisible string towards this person I didn't even know. My heart was calling out, recognising the obvious connection but my mind was rational. All the while I was still staring into his eyes.

At long last his gaze broke away and he fell to his knees, raking his hands through his hair as I continued to watch him nervously.

What the hell had just happened?

…..

* * *

**This was hard to write because when the wolves imprint, it's usually always described from their POV, and the gravity shifting and all that but it's unusual for stories to describe the imprint from the other side, so to witness somebody imprinting on you that you didn't know at all, would be kinda weird at first. I wrote about 3 versions of this and the first two were just horrible so this is the best out of the bunch.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Oblivion

_Oblivion - Bastille_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Oblivion**

'What are you doing?' I blurted out to the boy before I even had the time process what was coming out of my mouth.

The wolf snapped and I growled back.

'LEAVE' the boy on the floor commanded the wolf, getting up quickly to his feet. The wolf whimpered, obviously hurt and taken aback and with one last lingering look towards me he took off into the forest.

I watched until he was out of sight and turned back to the boy.

He stared at me for a few moments, saying nothing and I stayed rooted to the ground not sure whether to act cool and normal or bolt. His eyes raked up and down my body appreciatively and then back to my face as he took a few steps towards me.

I flinched back automatically, accidently bumping into the tree behind me.

'Don't, don't be scared' he whispered, his voice velvet and gentle but also deep, husky and intriguing.

'I'm not scared' I snapped, annoyed and irritated.

'You're not?' he mused, raising his eyebrows and smirking slightly.

'No' I answered coldly.

'Giant wolves don't scare you?' he teased

I shook my head

'I guess I have a lot of explaining to do' he said quietly, breathing deeply

'You don't have to explain anything, I'm leaving' I said with determination as I turned around and stalked away.

I felt him behind me instantly as I swung around facing him full on.

'What are you doing, seriously?' I asked

'For somebody so awfully small, you sure have quite the temper' he said, pressing his lips together to stop himself from laughing.

'I'm not small' I retorted

'You are' he insisted

'Well anybody would be small compared to you, you're a giant' I observed, actually taking all of him in this time. He towered over me; anybody would be small in comparison with him.

He had no shirt on, the planes of his hardened muscles rippled over his tan chest proudly, creating an air of masculinity and power from him.

He laughed lightly before crossing over to me and extending his hand out.

'I'm Jacob' he grinned

I eyed his hand warily, but I wasn't one for lack manners. I took his hand and shook it, 'Renesmee' I said. His hand was warm, hard but gentle, the warmth radiated through me. I withdrew quickly and he smiled down at me.

'Renesmee? That's a mouthful' he teased

I shrugged.

'So do you hang around with wolves often?' I asked after a moment, breaking the deafening and awkward silence that was between us. The only noises that were to be heard were the gentle rustling of the leaves and the light breeze.

'I guess, yes' he laughed

I just looked at him blanky and he sighed as he continued.

'Did…did you see my friend…erm' he stuttered, obviously at a loss for words and then he inhaled deeply taking a slight pause.

'Did you see my friend er…' he trailed off again and I just shook my head at him.

'Yes, I saw your friend turn into a giant wolf, and I'm guessing you do it too?' I finally said, putting him out of his discomfort by stating the obvious.

His eyes widened in surprise, 'and that doesn't bother you?' he asked stunned, looking at me inquisitively.

'I've heard, erm…stories' I truthfully admitted, trying to find exactly the right words.

'Who told you these stories?' he pressed, evidently intrigued

'Oh just some old friends' I replied automatically, not really wanting to divulge that I had heard the werewolf stories from my _very _vampire father.

He didn't say anything, but he didn't press any further for which I was grateful for, I was walking on dangerous territory right now.

I mentally thanked the heavens at that moment that I could pass as human, because if I didn't I would be dead by now.

'You're very beautiful' he blurted suddenly and then a faint blush crept upon his cheeks.

I smiled awkwardly, blushing horribly, was he trying to _flirt _with me? I laughed inside, if only he knew what I was…

His eyes were a warm liquid brown as he smiled down at me, his short shaggy hair was a little crazy and I couldn't help but notice how incredibly good looking he was.

'So are you new here Renesmee?' he asked snapping me out of my reverie, breaking the silence.

'I'm just visiting' I confessed

A frown flickered across his face, 'how long?' he asked

'I don't know…' I trailed off looking up at him again, 'why?' I asked expectantly

He didn't say anything; he looked like he was having an inner debate with himself in his head, the way his breathing laboured and his eyes contorted like he was in deep thought and concentration.

'Renesmee, you can't tell anybody what you saw today, your family or friends or anything' he said softly but there was a serious undertone beneath his words.

'I wasn't going to' I said honestly, and that was the truth. No way, whatsoever was I going to breathe a word to anybody in my family that I had somehow accidently wondered over to La Push and bumped into two shape shifters. They'd definitely never let me have any freedom again and I wouldn't even be able to argue against it.

He smiled tenderly at me, just before my phone started vibrating loudly in my pocket.

I pulled it out and Rose's frantic voice greeted me on the end immediately.

'_Renesmee, where are you? Me and Emmett h__ave been looking for you everywhere, you've been gone over two hours now' _she shouted panic stricken '_I left you a hundred messages'_

'I er, I just got a bit lost, I wandered further than I should have'

'_Renesmee, we told you to stay where we would be able __to see you, where are you? We'll come get you'_

'No, no' I said hurriedly 'there's no point I'm almost there I'm on my way' and I shut the phone of quickly placing it back inside my pocket. I hadn't realised I'd been gone so long, I knew Rose would be disappointed with me when I got back.

'I've got to go' I said to Jacob, but he just stood there, his eyes tightening.

'Rose and Emmett?' he said to me suddenly

'Erm, yeah they're my aunt and uncle... look I've really got to go' I said urgently turning round and starting to walk back.

'When will I see you again?' he called out after me.

Was this guy crazy? I turned back around and breathed in deeply.

'Look Jacob, you're a really nice guy and all and everything and I promise I won't tell anybody your secret but I don't know you, I don't understand where you're trying to go with this'

He huffed impatiently, 'I know believe me I know, this may seem crazy, and I probably seem like a right lunatic, but if you could just, if you could just…' he raked his hands through his hair and closed his eyes before settling his gaze on me again.

'If you could just meet me tomorrow or something, I'll explain everything to you. You don't understand, I have to see you again.'

I didn't know if it was the pleading look in his eyes, or the warmth that seemed to radiate from him. I didn't know if it was his good looks or his smooth voice or the fact he was a shape shifter. I don't know if it was the way he looked at me, his warm eyes melting before me, or if it was this strange pull I felt towards him, but I hesitantly agreed to meet him here tomorrow morning.

I didn't know what he wanted to tell me, and truth be told I thought he was a little crazy, but I was in Forks and I was supposed to be having fun, living a little, enjoying my freedom so I thought why not?

It might be good to talk to somebody besides my family.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

When I finally drew in further towards the house, I slowed my steps, ready to await the storm. Surely they wouldn't let me out again.

I smoothed my wild curls out that had gone crazy in the wind and patted my clothes down. I had hunted messily today, definitely not one of my best.

I braced myself as I slowly opened the door to the house and wasn't the least surprised to find Rosalie perched, upright on the end of the couch with Emmett sitting next to her.

They didn't say anything so I slowly tried to walk past them upstairs but obviously that epically failed.

'Renesmee' Rosalie said her voice hard.

I winced as I turned round and walked into the living room.

'Hey' I said brightly but she glanced up at me, her amber eyes firm and I knew it wasn't the time to act silly so I just sat down opposite them quietly.

She was silent for a few moments but before she opened her mouth to speak but as soon as she did she closed it again and stared at me expectantly. Breathing in deeply she stared wide eyed at Emmett, who then also did the same.

'What are you doing?' I asked, annoyed.

'Renesmee, why do you smell like a dog?' she asked slowly

I looked at her confused

'She smells like…' Emmett continued but Rose silenced him with her hand.

'I _know_' she emphasised to him as he frowned looking across at me.

'Where have you been Ren?' she asked

'I told you, I got lost hunting' snapping, at the horrid nickname sometimes people used for me

'Where?' she pressed

'I don't know okay! What's the big deal, I mean come on seriously? I'm sitting here like a child whilst you both interrogate me' I snapped, annoyed and flustered at this whole ordeal. I was sick and tired of been treated like this, like a child.

'Have you been talking to anybody?' She asked, the full intensity of her golden amber eyes blazing into mine.

'No' I said, but my voice cracked just a little. I was a horrid liar, another horrible trait I'd inherited from my mother. She raised her eyebrows at me, obviously expecting an answer.

'Look, it's been a long day, I'm kind of tired' I admitted standing up slowly.

'No, you can't yet, you have to eat something'

'I'm not hungry' I insisted

'Either way, I promised Bella I'd look after you and you're going to eat something, how about we take a drive into Port Angeles, get some Italian or something, then I can do your nails later? Come on Renesmee this is supposed to be fun' she said getting up and smiling, the strict parental Rose fading away.

'Okay' I agreed after a few moments of contemplating, 'let me just go and get changed.'

X-x-X-x-X-X-x-X

The drive into Port Angeles was nice, Emmett got to have a turn in my new car whilst Rose sat in the back with me, chatting to me about life in general and plans of what I wanted to do when I was older and of course Emmett couldn't pass up the opportunity to quiz me about me about my non-existent love life.

'So there's absolutely no one you're even remotely interested in Renesmee?' He said, grinning from the front seat.

I rolled my eyes at him, 'no, apart from Nahuel who else do I know?' I replied lazily, and the moment I spoke those words an image of Jacob popped into my mind. I quickly shook it out of my head, _be serious Renesmee _I reprimanded myself _you met him once, you don't even know him._

'I guess you do have a point, but who else are you gonna end up with except Nahuel?'

'Is _this_ what we're getting at again?' I asked bored, honestly I was so bored with the whole Nahuel situation

He just laughed, 'well yeah I mean for obvious reasons you can't end up with a human and daddy would go mad if you were with a real vampire'

I just shook my head at him.

They all wanted me to get with Nahuel so badly, even Emmett; it was seriously wearing me out.

When he saw I was no longer willing to entertain him on the subject of Nahuel he went back to talking about the possibilities of moving back to Forks soon because he and everybody else really did miss it.

When we arrived we went to a really nice Italian restaurant and they sat and chatted to me whilst I ate. After that Rose insisted on carting me around a few shops before they closed, insisting she was buying me 'belated birthday presents' which included several new designer outfits.

All in all I did end up having a good night with my Aunt and Uncle.

When we got back, Rose did insist on the manicure and pedicure and whilst we were all watching a movie I was thinking best of how to approach the topic that I needed to go out in the morning. I honestly had no idea how to make them _not _be suspicious. As far as they were concerned I knew nobody in Forks, I'd never been here before. Wouldn't it be a little weird if I suddenly announced I needed to go out in the morning by myself? I couldn't even use the excuse of a hunt because I'd hunted today. I fantasised about possibly trying to sneak out but I knew that was futile because they'd hear the first step I'd take. Pesky vampire hearing.

And then there was the other option; tell the truth. I laughed mentally at that one, just picturing how that conversation would go.

_Hey guys, is it okay if I go out in the morning to meet this dangerous wolf shape shifter I met earlier today? Don't worry; I'll be okay because he thinks I'm human.'_

I shuddered as I imagined their reply, I was sure I'd be sent right back to Seattle straight away.

As I contemplated, I decided to just go with the safest yet silliest idea.

Sneak out.

* * *

**Sorry for the slight delay but I had MASSIVE writers bloc. I wrote about 10 different versions of this chapter and NOTHING seemed right. But eventually, hopefully… I got it to be okay. I'm also nearly finished re doing 'the birthday' chapter, making it a little longer and a little more detailed.**

**Don't be shy, tell me your thoughts. Thanks. (:**


	5. Chapter 5 - Untouchable

_Untouchable – Taylor Swift_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Untouchable**

I sat in bed late that night, deep in thought, contemplating what I was actually going to do.

There was no mistaking that I was being completely reckless and irrational. But that alone is what made the idea so appealing.

Running of to meet a dangerous werewolf who I didn't really know seemed like the most ridiculous and radical thing I could possibly ever do, yet the fact that it _was_ just sheer stupidity made me eager to do so even more. My life was extremely dull at times and although I was a vampire hybrid I never got to explore the perks. You know, the highlights of the vampire life that most of my family had endured ten times over, getting to do dangerous things, fun, exciting stuff. I'd never been anywhere other than Seattle. I'd been born into this life and I'd never known normality. I ached for a chance to just be a little crazy sometimes, to have a little leeway, to just have some freedom and with my overbearing protective vampire family; freedom was hard to come by.

I had no idea why he wanted me to meet him, he had acted very strange but for some reason I didn't feel afraid in his presence. Quite the opposite really, I had felt somewhat safe? Maybe I really was losing my mind.

I focused my ears on Rosalie and Emmett downstairs. They were talking in a very hushed whisper and I could barely hear what they were saying.

I concluded it was private and they obviously didn't want me to hear so I gave up after a few moments, tossing my head back on my bed dramatically.

How on earth was I going to get out? And more importantly, why on earth did I want to so badly?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I opened my eyes and blinked heavily. The sun was shining brightly through the windows and onto my face.

Sunny in Forks, in September? A rarity I'd heard, but one I most welcomed.

I got up stretching slowly and leaned over to my bedside to check the time. It was almost 8am and I was supposed to be meeting Jacob in an hour.

Saying that I was meeting Jacob even sounded weird in my head. I didn't know the guy yet it felt somehow natural. I knew I had to play my cards right if I made sure he still thought I was a human after today. I'd probably never see him again after today so it shouldn't matter much but I couldn't leave him with any inclination that I was_ anything_ but human. The thought of never seeing him again had me frown slightly and I couldn't understand for the life of me why. Shaking my head I got out of bed hastily dragging myself into the shower quickly washing myself and my hair making sure any scent of me that _wasn't_ human was heavily masked by soaps and shampoos. Sub consciously I found myself pondering over my outfit choice a little more than usual today after I got out and actually taking into careful consideration what I should do with my hair. After much contemplating and over thinking I settled on my reliable pair of black skinny designer jeans with a black fitted t shirt and converse. I then went back to the horrendous task of doing my hair and sighed as the wet curls hung loosely looking very unappealing at the moment. I rarely did my own hair and I realised at that point just how much I relied on others to do those things for me. I wanted to go and ask Rosé to do it as she and Alice usually my hair at home but I didn't want to raise any suspicion. Frowning I tossed it up into a messy bun on the top of my head not even bothering when a few curls slipped down gently hanging. I glanced over myself in the mirror thankful I had such a slim build so I could pull off such a plain and drab outfit. The fitted t shirt was plain but it hung deliberately to my small frame, giving me somewhat a nice shape. _This will have to do_ I chided myself, sauntering out of the room and slipping down the stairs.

I hadn't even thought about my escapade plan but I figured it would all come naturally to me the minute I faced Rosalie.

'Renesmee! Your awake' her bell like voice chimed sweetly as I glided gracefully down the stairs. She was sat in the living room reading. She put down her book as I walked in.

'Where's Emmett?' I asked noticing he was not in here with Rosalie.

'Oh he's just out back, fixing up an old car we left here' she mused. Her eyes glanced over my outfit and she looked back up meeting my eyes sceptically.

'Going somewhere?' she asked gently

'Oh you know, just hunting' I said nonchalantly, as I mentally kicked myself. _Hunting Renesmee? Real__ly? I thought we'd went over last night how that one was never going to work._

Just as I expected Rose raised her eyebrows at me.

'You hunted yesterday Renesmee and you don't need much blood' she pointed out.

I wracked my brain for something intelligent to say at that moment.

'I told you I got lost yesterday' I said as if I was merely stating the obvious. 'I got one elk, I'm thirsty' I insisted.

'But you got lost yesterday, I don't want you to go by yourself' she said somewhat sadly

'I'm a big girl now Aunt Rose, and besides I won't get lost again I know my way around now.'

'I'd come with you but the sun's out' she said frowning

I looked at her, pleading with my eyes and giving her my best puppy dog expression.

'Oh just go. I know how eager you are to get out on your own and explore. Just please honey, don't get lost and please don't be long' she said exasperated

'I won't I'll call you I promise' I called over my shoulder as I was already half way through the door. I heard her faint laughter but as soon as I stepped out of the door I was gone in a blur. I welcomed the warmth of the sun on my face, the fresh smell of the earth and most importantly I relished in the feeling of the rustling leaves underneath my feet and the wind on my face as I ran with inhuman speed through the thick forest. My speed was a thing id inherited from my father for which I'm eternally grateful for. There was nothing more gratifying and fulfilling than running at top speed and feeling so completely free.

I had the place where I'd met Jacob memorised in my brain and it didn't take a great deal of effort to find.

As I drew in closer my footsteps subdued and I found myself taking slow tentative steps towards him. I could hear his heartbeat a mile away, beating loud and strong; I could hear the rapid rise and fall in his chest. A sudden nervousness crept up inside of me as I tiptoed over to him. I could see the side of his profile, staring ahead appearing as if he was deep in thought. He was so beautiful that the view from where I was standing looked like he was in a scene from a movie. As I moved closer I accidentally landed on a twig and snapped it with my foot as I cursed myself mentally. I never my lost balance or slipped.

His eyes immediately flew to the side and to the spot where I stood.

Instinct had me immediately freeze and stay rooted to my spot.

'Renesmee' he breathed in a sigh of relief. My name rolled off his tongue so naturally as if we had known each other all our lives. His voice had a husky, deep edge to it, and I could detect nothing but the calmness that seemed to radiate from him.

I smiled somewhat bashfully, my bravado quickly wearing off in his presence as I suddenly felt like a very nervous, silly little girl.

What was I doing, out here in the woods on my own, meeting a huge and dangerous werewolf? What if I slipped and he were to figure me out? Did I have a suicide wish?

I smiled quickly, frowning at myself for over thinking and analysing everything too much. The best way to go about this was to just stay calm and relax.

'I didn't think you'd come' he said earnestly, drinking in my appearance appearing awestruck at the sight of me.

'I always keep my promises' I retorted, a slight irritation creeping over me. I wasn't one for lying and it annoyed me that he had insinuated it. He pursed his lips together as if he was trying to bite back a smile. I had a strong feeling that my slight temper seemed to somehow amuse him.

'So why did you want to meet me?' I asked curiously, suddenly eager to get this show on the road. I was extremely intrigued to want to know why a shape shifter who I had stumbled across on as a mistake suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to meet up with me.

He shuffled nervously and then motioned me to come with him.

I eyed him sceptically and he turned back to face me, his eyes burning into mine with such a fierce intensity that I couldn't help but gaze back.

'I would never, ever hurt you Renesmee. Can you believe me?' He said his voice soft and velvet.

In that moment I felt that strange pull again and I could do nothing but nod. I don't know how or why but I _did_ believe him. It was all so weird.

He smiled at me gently as he turned back around to lead the way.

We walked for a while in an awkward silence, him in front and me following behind. It didn't take long before I realised that we had in fact left the forest and we were now walking into some sort of clearing. I blinked rapidly as we climbed further and further towards the top of the hill we were now ascending.

As we drew closer to our destination he suddenly stopped and we came to an abrupt halt.

'Can you see?' He asked, turning round to face me

I walked up beside him and stared out into the clearing.

To my extreme surprise it wasn't exactly a clearing. It was a meadow, a beautiful meadow filled with endless arrays of flowers. The sun glimmered over the grass right in the centre and the flowers glowed making it look more like a picturesque version of a fairy tale. It had a heavenly glow and it felt surreal as it seemed to hold a magical essence. It was extraordinary.

'It's beautiful' I gasped lifting my hand up to my eyes to block the sun out so I could see even better.

I stepped forward, the bed of flowers and grass feeling like pillows on my feet.

There was nothing this beautiful in Seattle, nothing even remotely close. I'd never seen anything like it. I breathed in the warm hazy scent of the freesia flowers, the lavender, the daisies.

'You like it?' Jacob said stepping forward and standing behind me.

'I love it' I admitted and I could practically feel the grin on his face behind me.

'It's almost as beautiful as you, not quite though.' he whispered gently.

I closed my eyes, and let his words wash over me as I extended my hearing ability to listen to the birds twittering in the distance. I could even hear the cricket's miles away, as clear as a bell.

I slowly turned around and wasn't surprised to find him standing a few inches from my face.

'It's time for you to talk' I said seriously.

The meadow was beautiful, and it felt amazing to be here, to actually have freedom but Jacob said he needed to tell me something and I gathered that this was just a prelude to the whole scenario. It was time for him to explain.

'I guess it is' he smiled weakly flopping down onto the grass to sit down.

I copied him and sat opposite him on the soft grass idly picking the petals off a flower.

'You know that I'm a wolf…well not wolf, I'm a human I just change into a wolf. The technical term would be shape shifter.' he said after a few moments of comfortable silence.

I didn't know whether he was saying it as a statement or a question so I just simply nodded. How could I ever possibly _forget_?

'Well we shape shifters, have the ability to imprint, It's _supposed _to be rare' he said with a hint of sarcasm as if he was enjoying some inside joke.

'What's an imprint?' I asked, confused.

'Well…It's when we find our other half's. Our soul mates. It's like destiny and fate. We see the girl and suddenly she's the centre of the universe and nothing else matters except for her. We will be whatever she needs us to be, a friend, a brother, a protector…a lover' he added somewhat awkwardly.

'So it's magic?' I asked sceptically

'No, not magic honey. Just destiny' he said locking his eyes with mine.

I stared at him blankly.

'Well that sounds…wonderful but what has it got to do with me?' I continued

He raised one eyebrow at me as if what he was trying to say was blatantly obvious.

'No' I whispered my voice barely audible as realisation sunk in.

Jacob could not be my other half, my perfect match, my soul mate. I was half _vampire_. He was crazy. He'd got this wrong.

'No' I repeated 'I'm sorry Jacob but you've got the wrong girl' I said with confidence.

'I'm five hundred percent positive I've got the _correct _girl' he said smoothly 'this isn't something you can get wrong Renesmee' he said.

'So what now? If I am your _imprint_' I sneered 'what happens then? We run off into the sunset together, get married and live happily ever?' I retorted, getting to my feet.

'Well… if you want to' he said jokily but then he also got to his feet when he realised that I was in no mood to be joking around.

'Look Renesmee. All I want is for you to be happy, is that so bad? I just want to always be there for you, protect you. You're the most important thing to me now. The most important thing to me ever.'

I stared at him for what seemed like hours.

'Jacob, we _can't _be soul mates. We can't be destined for eachother.' I insisted, my voice softer.

'We can. We are.'

I stalked away from him further into the meadow, trying to collect my thoughts together.

Jacob.

Jacob who happened to be a shape shifter had just told me that some ancient wolf magical thing had drawn us together to be soul mates. We were _destined _for eachother.

How could we be destined for eachother when I didn't even know his last name? It was too confusing and I couldn't take anymore.

I turned and walked off, brushing past him as I started my way back down the hill.

'No, Renesmee wait, just hear me out okay? I know that this is weird and confusing for you but…'

'But what?' I said bringing my feet to a standstill ad turning around to face him.

'I mean, I met you yesterday Jacob. Yesterday for crying out loud! And you're telling me about some wolfy imprinting thing? About how we're destined for eachother? You don't even know me!' I shouted angrily.

'We can get to know eachother' he said in a small, sad voice.

'I'm leaving tomorrow Jacob. We can't be together okay? I'm so sorry you had to imprint on me of all people…you deserve so much better' I stumbled, trying to find the right words.

'Me and you…we'll never work. I hope you can get past this imprinting thing and find somebody who you c_an _be with.'

'That's just it' he laughed once, with no humour. 'This' he gestured to himself and I 'is permanent, I could never look at another woman again, their faces, they're all blurry. All I see is you. I'm not telling you that we have to be together, I'd never tell you that. I'm just…just let me be there for you, please Renesmee' he practically begged.

'I don't understand this' I almost whispered. And it was true, it was the most confusing thing I'd ever heard in my entire life. It's not that I didn't believe him, I did but I still couldn't wrap my head around it. Of course I believed him, there was nothing but sincerity and truth in his eyes. That and the fact that I had been born into the world of supernatural. Nothing came as a shock to me anymore. But _me and him_? How could that possibly be so?

'I can help you understand Nessie' he said gently.

'What did you just call me?' I asked, raising my eyebrow.

'Um, sorry' he stammered

'Did you just call me _Nessie?_' I asked him

'Well your name…it's a mouthful I'm sorry, I won't…'

'No' I cut him off 'I actually kind of like it, it's so much better than Ren…' I trailed off.

_Nessie_ I mused to myself. To my surprise I actually did, really like it. It was cute.

He smiled softly at me and we just stared at eachother for a few moments.

'Can you let me explain, please?' he said looking directly in my eyes. That strange feeling came over me again where I could do nothing but nod.

He motioned for me to sit back down with him again and I followed wordlessly.

'Do you see the sun up there?' he said quietly once we were sat back down.

'Yes'

'Well, that's what you are to me. You're my sun, my gravity.'

I couldn't help but be awestruck at the beautiful words.

He turned to face me and concentrated on my face for a long moment.

'Renesmee…you're… like glowing' he noted.

I instantly gulped. How could I have forgotten? How could I have been so stupid and careless to forget that I glow when the sun comes out? Even if a normal human doesn't notice, surely he would. It was in that moment that I felt stupid for ever thinking I stood a chance at normal. I_ wasn't_ normal and I never would be. I'd fooled myself into thinking I could pull of this completely human charade and I felt completely pathetic. Of course my stupid vampire side would make its appearance one way or another.

'Er, yeah, it's this new sparkly body lotion thing' I said lamely. What else could I possibly say? I felt like a complete idiot. Surely he wouldn't buy it. Surely he'd realise it wasn't normal. It wasn't _human_.

He narrowed his eyes but didn't elaborate. 'You're beautiful' he murmured gazing at me.

'Thank you' I whispered.

After a moment I spoke up again.

'Are there other girls? Like that have been… imprinted on?' I asked idly, desperately trying to get away from the glowing topic.

'Yes, do you want to speak to them?' That would probably be a better idea' he said delicately.

'I think I would' I said earnestly. I wanted to hear first-hand from these other girls what this imprinting thing was all about and what they thought about it.

'Come on, I'll take you' he said standing up and then he offered his hand out for me.

I hesitantly took it and he pulled me up.

The brief moment I touched his hand had been wonderful. He was so warm; I could feel the strength that radiated through him. Miracously, I could actually _feel _a connection.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It didn't take long to reach the La Push reservation where Jacob and the rest of the other wolves lived. As we drew closer however I became a little nervous and apprehensive.

Maybe Jacob hadn't figured out what I was yet because he was so blinded the imprint. The other wolves, wouldn't be, what if they figured out I wasn't what I claimed to be? Would Jacob care? _Of course he would_ I scowled at myself

It was almost as if Jacob could sense my nerves because he grabbed hold of my hand and squeezed it tightly. A flood of calm radiated through me as his hand clasped around mine.

'You're fine' he whispered softly 'I'm the alpha anyway. The leader, they have no choice but to like you' he said giving me a slight wink and I let out a small laugh and he led me forward.

We stopped at a house, and he led me inside without even knocking.

A girl turned her face as soon as I walked in and her eyes settled on my face. She had long glossy black hair and then I noticed that one side of her face was horrifically scarred, with what looked like claw marks. Had one of these wolves done that to her?

Jacob turned to me unexpectedly, his eyes wide open wide.

'What?...Did you? What was that?' he stuttered.

'What was what?' I asked him, confused.

'I just heard, I just saw… You just asked me if one of the wolves did that to her…but you didn't speak… I saw it, in my head…'

I stared at him still confused, and then my eyes trailed down to our linked hands.

_No…this can't be happening._

_what I have I done?_ I screamed at myself… But it had never been like that before, never. I could only do it if I touched their faces I was sure of it. And then it sunk in…my gift was developing, expanding.

I'd just projected my thoughts to Jacob.

* * *

**A/N - Hey guys .Thanks to my new followers and all the reviews I got last time and make sure to continue doing so! If you're reading, then please be reviewing aswell! Sorry for the slight delay…I've been dancing practically 24/7 this week.**

**Remember to leave reviews! **


	6. Chapter 6 - Taking Over Me

_Taking Over Me – Evanescence_

**Chapter 6: Taking Over Me**

'What are you talking about?' I asked him, quickly breaking my hand away from his and looking up into his eyes, putting on my best confused face. I didn't know if this plan was going to work but either how, I didn't have very long to think about it.

'You just asked me…' he trailed off

'I asked you that out loud' I continued, trying to make it seem as if he had just misheard, or at the very least, going crazy.

He looked baffled as he stared down at me and I just continued to act as confused as he was. Thankfully he let it go for the moment and reluctantly turned towards Emily. I knew he wasn't stupid and I knew this wouldn't be the last I ever heard of it. Another reason I definitely could _not _stay around here. I was clumsy and I slipped all the time. I couldn't _control _myself yet.

'Erm…Emily, this is Renesmee' he said almost cautiously, drawing the words out.

She smiled brightly at me.

'So this is Renesmee?' she stated whilst turning her attention back to some food she was making.

I just nodded.

'Jacob told us all about you yesterday…and to answer your question, yes a wolf did do this to me but it wasn't on purpose, it was very much an accident' she said raising her eyebrows, glancing at me to the side.

I blushed red, feeling embarrassed I had asked such a personal question. Well, not really asked, it was Jacob who had mentioned it out loud.

'Nessie would like to discuss the imprint Emily, which is why I brought her here…I figured you'd be best to explain it to her'

'Oh' she said, turning round full on to face me, 'well I can do that, come' she motioned for me to sit down at the table 'take a seat.'

I looked at Jacob and he nodded at me reassuringly.

'I'll leave you to talk' he said softly to me 'I'll go check in on the pack… you're okay here, I'll be back in a while' he said somewhat awkwardly as he turned to leave.

I sat down opposite Emily, feeling a tad awkward and a little nervous myself.

'Here, have a muffin' she said pushing a plate of blueberry muffins towards me.

I took one politely and bit into it. Surprisingly it was really, really good.

'So you know about the wolf, the shape shifter thing?' She asked taking a bite into her own muffin.

'Yeah' I nodded.

'And I assume Jake _did _tell you about the imprinting?'

'Yeah but I still don't really understand' I admitted 'I mean how am I just supposed to let him into my life?'

'Well, the first step was coming here, you trust him otherwise you wouldn't have come here with him today' she pointed out taking another small bite of her muffin whilst raising an eyebrow at me.

She had a point which I couldn't argue with.

'So are you, like…um dating the person who imprinted on you?' I asked a little hesitantly

She laughed lightly 'yeah, I'm married to him' she smiled

'Because of the imprinting?' I questioned

She shook her head and turned to look at me.

'It's not like that Renesmee. I know how you must feel; I mean I _was_ you once. I came down here to visit my cousin and then suddenly I had this stranger, this man declaring that I was his whole world and he'd do anything for me, and I meant everything to him, It was very weird' she spoke softly.

'So, what happened?' I pressed

'Well, Sam explained it to me. How the imprinting works. I personally thought he was crazy at first but I stuck around for the most part. There was just something about him; I could feel this pull towards him you know? It was strange.'

So that would explain the strange pull I had felt toward Jacob…

'As time went on I learned to realise that the imprint had a lot more meaning and a lot more depth to it. It was like; we were completely perfect for eachother, perfectly compatible in every way, like we had been made for eachother and eachother alone. I also learned that it wasn't just a one way thing. I started to love him like he loved me, despite the imprint. As time wore on, I started to realise we were truly made for eachother.'

'But, I still don't understand?' I said slightly exasperated 'I mean, it could be any random girl'

She shook her head frantically.

'No, it couldn't be any random girl. If they never see the girl they're meant to be with then they'd never imprint. How many girls do you think Jacob has seen in his life? Hundreds, but none of them he imprinted on. It's you, it was always you.'

'But how?' I just couldn't understand _how_…

'Who knows? It's just _meant _to be' she said finally

I breathed in deeply and then out.

'Also, it's kind of hard to resist the devotion they show to you. You're his whole world now Renesmee.'

We were silent then for a few moments whilst I finished my muffin.

'Thank you Emily, I understand a lot better now' I said, almost abruptly as I stood up. I was grateful that she had taken the time to explain everything and I did understand a lot better now but right at the moment it was a little too much to wrap my head around. I think I just needed to be alone for a while. All of this new information was a little overwhelming.

'My pleasure Renesmee, it was wonderful meeting you, I hope to see you again soon.' She said getting up and to my surprise pulling me forward into an embrace.

I hugged her back lightly before making my way outside.

I started to walk home but Jacob suddenly sprung in front of me with a bright smile on his face.

'Hey! Where are you going?' he asked

'I'm going home Jacob' I said, slightly annoyed, I didn't know what at though, for some reason I just was.

'Why? Did Emily explain everything?' he asked concerned

'Yeah, she did, but I need to get going now, my aunt will be wondering where I am' I replied.

'Oh…okay, well do you want me to walk you home?' he asked hopefully.

I suddenly thought about that offer and realised there was no way I could take him up on it. He'd sniff out the vampire scent from a mile away. I was surprised that the pack hadn't done so yet, I'm sure they would soon which is why we couldn't stay here very long.

'That's okay, I know my way back' I told him.

'Well, will I see you tomorrow?' he asked, frowning slightly now.

'Erm, well… the truth is Jacob, I think I'm leaving tomorrow' I said, staring at my feet not wanting to meet his gaze.

'What?' he half yelled 'where?' he demanded

'I'm going home' I said finally

'Where?' he repeated

'Seattle' I answered him honestly

'But…I won't be able to see you' he said, in a very small and hurt voice. 'I can't _not _see you Renesmee, I can't, I mean…'

'I know Jacob, I know, I really do but I can't stay here, this isn't my home' I answered earnestly.

The agonised pain that crossed his beautiful face was almost heart breaking.

'Um, I guess I could visit?' I said trying to somehow appease him

'Just give me one more day, give me tomorrow, we can go anywhere, do anything you want, just let me prove to you how much you mean to me, how much I care about you, I mean… I only just found you.'

'Jacob, I can't. I'm starting school and everything in a few days. I only came to visit; I never expected any of this. I promise, I'll visit you, and…you can have my number aswell' I promised him.

I reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and placed my number in there.

I slowly reached up to stroke his cheek softly and he leaned down towards me as he closed his eyes, relishing my touch.

'Goodbye Jacob' I said quietly

'Renesmee…' his voice cracked as I started to walk away.

I walked faster and faster as he disappeared out of sight.

I didn't look back once, in case I did something really stupid.

Like cry.

Because I _never _cried.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The journey home was kind of a blur. I sat in the backseat of my own car, not really up for much conversation. After leaving Jacob, I went home extremely grateful Rose and Emmett weren't there because I could quickly wash off any scent that _wasn't _me. Whenever they'd come back from where they'd been we took a long run which was fun and helped me keep my mind off things.

We went out to dinner again and then we went to see some horror movie which Emmett spent the entire time laughing at and then we went back and I went to sleep.

Rose and Emmet tried to make conversation on the way home but I think they figured out after a while that I wasn't really in the mood so they just let the talking lag. I knew any thinking of Jacob had to be during the journey because I would need to completely shut him out of my mind the second I got home to keep my thoughts from my dad. They could never know my new secret.

When we arrived and I got out of the car, my mother was there in a flash crushing me in a bone breaking hug.

'Ouch, half human remember mom' I squeaked out

'Sorry' she breathed and pulled back a little 'I missed you so much Renesmee'

'I missed you to mom' I replied as she stroked my hair and smiled brilliantly at me.

Next to embrace me was my dad who also appeared to have missed me just as much as my mom had.

'I did miss you as much as your mom' he confirmed, answering my thoughts.

'How did your visit go? Did you enjoy it?' my mom asked as we walked into the house and I was attacked by the rest of my family with hugs. I swear, you would have thought I had been gone for 2 years instead of 2 days.

My mind instantly flitted to Jacob at her question but I reined it in quickly. I was used to and very good at blocking my thoughts from my dad by now.

'I loved it' I answered honestly 'It was great'

'Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it honey! Are you excited about school in a few days?' she asked smiling gently at me.

'Yeah, can't wait' I exaggerated.

After that I settled into the couch for the night as they all bombarded with a thousand questions about every little thing whilst I was at Forks. Esme insisted on cooking me food and my mother told me how bored she'd been without me gone for out nightly conversations.

Overall I did well. Extremely well actually. I didn't think about Jacob once.

Until I went to bed and my mom and dad went out hunting.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I thought about how strange and bizarre the whole ordeal and situation had been. I thought about how horrible and cruel I was for just leaving him there like that. I thought about how _impossible _everything was.

Me and Jacob _couldn't _be destined for eachother.

I was half vampire and he was a shape shifter. We were mortal enemies.

But how can I deny what had happened?

Whatever had gone on when we first met had definitely been _fate._

I had _felt _the connection, the pull towards him.

I tossed and turned in bed. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't even think straight. My mind was in overdrive right now and all of my senses were heightened and rest was impossible.

I contemplated exactly what I was going to do.

If I carried on the way things were now, I'd simply start school. Maybe go to college afterwards. Then we'd move again, somewhere different and that would be just that. It'd be that simple. I'd forget about what happened in La Push, I'd forget about the trip I'd taken down there. I'd just simply forget everything.

Simple.

So why can't I?

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

School came around quickly after that.

Alice and Rose had insisted on buying me a whole new wardrobe, which I deemed to be completely unnecessary but of course anything _I _thought was unnecessary they believed to be absolutely vital.

Bella and Edward were more excited than anybody and tried their very hardest to get me into the 'spirit' but to be honest I wasn't really excited anymore.

I had been once a while ago but now it just seemed like it was going to be a drag.

I didn't need Alice's powers to foresee what was going to happen as soon as I pulled up in my car and walked through the doors.

All eyes would be on me, the new girl. There would be stares and whispers and gazes. And then the rest of the day would be filled with awkward side glances and small talk. It was too predictable.

Nevertheless I did it because it made my parents happy. They wanted to see me socialising and interacting with humans, making some new friends and just getting to be normal for once.

However normal was the furthest thing I felt these days.

I was woken up early in the morning and groaned when I saw that it was 6:30am.

'Come on Renesmee! It's our first day, this is exciting' Alice squealed excitedly

'Go away' I mumbled rolling over and facing away from her.

I could practically hear the pout from behind me.

'Okay then' she said 'I guess I'll just have to get the ice water bucket…'

'You wouldn't dare' my eyes practically shot open

'4, 3, 2, 1…' she spoke slowly and distinctly.

I shot up out of bed and ran vampire speed towards my bathroom.

I could hear everybody chuckling loudly downstairs.

I quickly got undressed and turned my shower on before Alice could come haunt me some more. I knew she was _not_ kidding about that ice bucket. We'd all been victims of it one time or another.

Stepping into the shower I stood under the water, turning it up as hot as it could go so I could actually feel the effect of the heat on my skin temperature.

I tried to relax but I couldn't. I just felt wired up and anxious and I wanted to be calm.

After 20 minutes standing under the hot water not seeming to help, I gave up and sauntered back into my room wrapping a white fluffy towel around me.

I wasn't the least bit surprise when I saw my mom perched on the end of my bed, looking slightly nervous.

'Renesmee' she said as I sat down next to her.

I smiled up at her and she opened her mouth as if to say something but quickly closed it shut again.

'How about you go sit down at your dresser and I'll blow dry your hair for you' she eventually settled on.

I knew that wasn't what she wanted to say but I didn't push.

She blow dried my hair for me and then brushed it out, turning it into long gentle waves that were much easier to handle and then I quickly got changed into the 'first day at school' ensemble that Alice had laid out for me.

Much to my relief, she hadn't picked out something ridiculously fancy and extravagant that I would refuse to wear, she picked out something stylish and classy, yet comfortable and slightly sensual at the same time.

I had a brand new pair of skinny black jeans, with an intricate design on the back. They were tight fitting yet comfy at the same time. She'd paired these with a white halter top, which went up in criss cross laces at the back.

It was September so it was a little chilly (to the humans) so I thought it'd be a little strange if I waltzed around like it was 90 degrees so to be on the safe side I slipped on a plain black cardigan aswell.

'I know you're scared Renesmee, but you at least have to give it a try' my dad said after I had dressed and walked downstairs into the living room.

'I'm fine' I lied, but I was a terrible liar just like my mom.

'If you really hate it sweetie, you don't have to keep going but at least give it a try okay?' my mom said sweetly.

I nodded.

'She will be fine. This is going to be great!' Alice sang skipping into the living room but immediately frowned when she looked at me.

'Oh Renesmee, do you have to wear that cardigan?' she scolded

'Yes. It's September Alice and we are in Seattle. It's _supposed _to be chilly' I reprimanded her.

'Fine' she pouted and my dad laughed.

'She's right Alice, just because we don't get cold doesn't mean the humans don't' he said.

'Do you want breakfast before you go honey?' Esme asked me kindly, smiling over at me.

'No thanks grandma, not hungry' I told her politely.

My mother frowned but did not say anything.

I knew it worried her that I always seemed to refuse food but human food wasn't really that appealing to me as a whole. I tended to like sweet thinks, cookies, cakes and candy and any good Italian food was tempting but if I had my own way I'd probably just live on a diet of human blood. That been out of the question, for obvious reasons, I stuck to animal blood. I'd never ever harm a human and it wasn't practical to live off blood bags for the rest of my life, even if I _did _consider it a nice compromise.

I knew I had to eat both to ensure I stayed healthy so Esme always managed to do things she knew I'd like but today I definitely wasn't hungry.

I was afraid.

After many reassurances that everybody was going to love me, hugs and Emmett's friendly advice of just eating anybody who was mean to me, I was finally ushered out of the door by an over excited Alice and into my car.

'Look after my baby!' my mom shouted and Alice just rolled her eyes.

I decided I would drive my car today so that I'd have something to concentrate on other than what I was actually going to do.

Being away from my father, my thoughts automatically wandered to Jacob.

I wonder what he's doing now. Whether he's thinking about me?

I shook my head and continued down the highway. I needed a clear mind for this.

Alice kept telling me everything was going to be fine because she had envisioned it but I wasn't really listening to her.

As I finally pulled up to West Seattle High School I contemplated what I was actually doing. Why was I here again? Why was I putting myself through this? Oh yes, to please everybody else.

My dad had wanted me to go to a private school but I'd insisted otherwise. School was intimidating either way, but going to a private school would have been even more intimidating. For once I just wanted to be regular.

As I parked, I saw a ton of people automatically turn toward the car as if it was a magnet drawing them in.

_Of course they'd look_ I mentally sighed to myself _it costs a fortune_.

I had wanted to take a more inconspicuous car but Alice insisted I drive my new car and to not be ungrateful for the gift I had received and to 'not care' what people think so I had reluctantly agreed against my own wishes.

I clutched the steering wheel long after I'd parked, somehow my limbs had locked around it and I was frozen. I couldn't move.

'Oh come on Renesmee, this is supposed to be fun!' Alice whined 'I promise you'll be okay, I'll look after you and if you really _really _hate it you don't have to come back. At least give it a try?' She pleaded with her best sad face expression.

I breathed in deeply and closed my eyes.

Here goes nothing.

As expected everybody stared as we made our way to the secretary's office. Not just because we were new with an expensive flashy car but because we stood out a mile anyway. Well to the humans. They were drawn in by our very presence. They were our natural prey.

The story wasn't too hard to remember. I was Alice's sister and we were adopted by Carlisle and Esme. I was glad the whole family hadn't decided to come along because that would have been a longer, more complicated story. I was lucky that they'd had enough of college for a good few years.

The secretary was kind and greeted us with a huge smile as she handed us our schedules and maps.

Somehow Alice had made sure we were almost in all the same classes.

_Almost._

I was in gym and trig by myself.

Fantastic.

And just when I thought that things couldn't possibly get any _more _fantastic I saw that my first class was indeed trigonometry without Alice.

She must have read the panic in my eyes because she quickly turned to face me and rested two hard hands on my shoulders firmly.

'Renesmee, just breathe okay? You're going to be fine okay; nothing's going to happen to you. I'll be right there outside after you've finished, waiting for you okay?' she nodded, staring intently into my eyes.

I couldn't speak I just nodded.

'That's it, you're gonna be fine! Come on, I'll walk you' she grasped my hand and started making her way through the school.

My first thought was that I should have hunted before I came to school today.

The sea of humans was a little intense and I'd never had to control my thirst before.

'Renesmee? How did you do that?' Alice said abruptly, pulling us to a halt.

'Do what?' I asked her confused

'You showed me your thoughts, but you didn't touch my face' she whispered

'Oh, I forgot to tell everybody…I think my power is expanding' I admitted

'Really? That's fantastic! I can't wait to tell everybody' but then her smile turned serious 'but you should have hunted Renesmee, you've never been around this amount of humans before. Are you going to be okay?' she asked concerned.

'I'll be fine' I assured her.

She looked worried but didn't press the issue.

When Alice had found the correct building and the correct classroom she stood outside and gave me another prep talk and assured me for the millionth time I was going to be fine.

I gave her one last reassuring nod and turned to walk in.

I walked over to the teacher, a tall wiry man with grey hair and glasses and handed him my slip.

'Renesmee Cullen?'

I nodded.

He signed it and handed it back to me and showed me to the only empty seat in the room.

I tried not to look at the faces of the students in the classroom but I could practically feel the hungry gazes from behind me. Thankfully the empty seat was towards the back of the classroom and there was a small girl seated there. I was eternally grateful that the teacher, Mr Harrison I think his name was didn't make me introduce myself.

He started to talk but I wasn't paying much attention. I was too busy staring around the room trying to picture myself friends with some these people for the next few years.

It seemed a bleak prospect.

'So you're the new girl?' the small girl next to me suddenly whispered

I turned to face her.

'You're not what everybody was expecting' she giggled 'we don't really get people as pretty as you and your sister here' she said kindly.

I smiled awkwardly at her, not quite knowing what to say.

'I like your name, Renesmee is it? It's really pretty! I'm Nina' she smiled

What was I supposed to say?

'Erm, hi' I concluded. I had no idea how to interact with humans. I felt like I was going to slip up. I decided to let go of my vampire side and try to fully embrace the human side of me.

But even my human side seemed awkward.

After class had finished, I concluded I definitely didn't _need_ to be here. Just as I predicted, the work was a piece of cake. I could do everything already.

As I was walking out, Nina was trailing behind me and a boy stopped me in my tracks.

He was tall, nowhere near Jacob's height though. He had messy brown hair and pretty eyes.

'I don't believe we've met' he said extending his hand out to me 'I'm Mason'

'Hi' I said shaking his hand hesitantly.

'I'll save you a seat at lunch…Renesmee' he said before winking and striding out of the classroom.

The rest of the people in the classroom stopped to stare at me.

I quickly walked out, Nina still following me.

I spotted Alice right away and heaved a sigh of relief at the familiar face.

'Renesmee!' she hugged me tightly 'I knew you could do it' she whispered to me as I smiled.

'Um, this is my sister Alice' I gestured to Nina 'Alice this is Nina'

Nina reached out to shake her hand immediately and I was surprised she didn't flinch at the cold temperature.

'Nice to meet you' she said shyly.

I studied her for the first time that day.

She was pretty, for a human.

She was about as tiny as Alice and she had brown hair, like my mom's old colour and blue eyes. I was interested at her eyes because they were so pretty. I guess growing up around amber, brown or black eyes I'd never acknowledged the fact that people had different colour eyes.

We all walked to English next, and I learned that Nina was in most of my classes including gym which I was thankful for.

I concluded that if I had to stay at this school then Nina wouldn't be a bad friend to have. She was nice enough.

Unfortunately for me, I also came across Mason in English and found out he was also in gym with me.

At lunch he motioned for us to come and sit with him and his friends and I couldn't think of a reason _not _to so I did anyway.

I managed to stumble through the rest of the day without many casualties. Even gym went fine. I was a natural at sport so generally everybody wanted me to be on their team and I also received a lot of male attention I wasn't really looking for.

Nina stuck with me all day and I found out that it wasn't that difficult to talk to humans. I just had to take down my guard a little.

When I arrived home I was surprised by how tired I actually felt.

School had worn me out big time. I don't know how people did it every single day.

'My angel! How was your first day? Did you make any friends? Were they nice to you? Did you learn anything? my mom bombarded me wrapping me in a tight hug, as soon as I walked into the house.

'One question at a time love' my dad laughed.

I had to sit down and tell my whole family an entire encounter of my day. From the first minute I walked in to the very last minute I left.

At long last I was allowed to go up to my room and relax.

I was sifting through today's events when my phone buzzed from the bedside table next to me.

It was a text.

_**Renesmee.**_

_**Is now an okay time to call you?**_

_**Jacob x**_

My heart did a little flip into my belly. I had been wondering when exactly he was going to contact me.

_**Yes **_I replied quickly.

I ran downstairs top speed and my parents looked up inquisitively at my flushed expression.

'Going somewhere?' my dad asked

'Yes, I'll be right back'

'Where are you going?' he frowned

'I said I'll be back in a minute! Just give me some space' I said exasperated and I ran out of the house as fast as I could.

The whole, lets protect Renesmee and control every movement she ever makes was getting really old really fast and it was becoming ridiculous. I couldn't even leave my own house for a few moments without a dozen questions. I ran to the small park not far from my house but far enough so it was out of hearing range and mind reading range from my family.

I idly paced around and my phone started to ring.

I answered straight away.

'Jacob' I breathed

'Nessie' he breathed a sigh of relief.

I giggled at the cute nickname.

'Your laugh is adorable, I miss you so much'

'I miss you too' I admitted truthfully. And I was scared at how much truth lay in my words. I _had _missed him.

'Really?' he asked surprised

'Yeah' I giggled again

When did I turn into such a silly giggling girl?

'I'm sorry I took so long to phone, I had some…issues'

'Wolf related stuff?' I blurted out without thinking

'Yeah' he laughed 'I er, didn't wanna mention it, I didn't think you'd be comfortable with it'

'I'm fine, I don't care what you are' I confessed and I didn't. And if I didn't care what he was he shouldn't care what I was. I _was_ still human.

Sort of.

But I could just picture how that conversation would go.

_Hey Jacob you know last time we were with eachother and you thought you heard my voice in your head? Well you weren't going mad. It was me. That's my gift cause I'm half vampire._

I laughed mentally to myself.

'You have no idea how happy that makes me' he said earnestly

He asked me about school and everything and we talked for quite a while. It was only when I noticed the sky start to darken and the sun go down that I had been out here talking to Jake for about 2 hours. I was surprised my parents hadn't come looking for me yet. I was sure they'd be out here soon enough.

'I'll call you tomorrow okay? Same time? I have to go now' I said reluctantly.

I enjoyed talking to Jake immensely. A lot more than I should have.

'Okay then' he said slowly 'make sure you do'

'I will'

'Stay safe, Nessie. I'll be waiting for your call tomorrow.'

I smiled as I hung up and started walking slowly back home.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

And that's how it continued for the next month or so.

I had gotten into a strict routine which I followed each day.

I got up, I went to school, I went to the park to phone Jake and then I came home, spent time with my family, did homework and went to bed.

On the weekends I went hunting with my mom and dad or shopping with my aunts or much to my parent's dismay fighting with Emmett and Jasper.

I had become friends with Nina. She was probably the closest friend I had.

Mason continued his many attempts to _pursue _me, for lack of a better word.

He'd asked me out several times.

Human boys just didn't seem to give up, I rolled my eyes.

The Halloween dance was coming up soon and Alice thought it would be a brilliant idea if I went as a little vampire. How original.

I was going with Alice and Nina.

I had been talked into it against my will as usual but Alice promised it would be 'fun' and I didn't have anything else to do so I figured _why not? _

Everything seemed pretty great.

But I wanted to see Jacob again.

I had been extremely good so far about keeping Jacob a secret from the rest of my family, in particular my dad but I could feel it wavering.

I started to think about him more and more and sometimes I often caught myself slipping and having to mask my thoughts with Taylor Swift lyrics or by speaking in French.

I wanted to visit him again and longer than 2 days this time but I didn't really know how best to approach the subject to my mom and dad.

I decided tonight would be tonight.

I came downstairs from my room and was thankful it was only my parents seated there, watching television.

'Hello love' my dad greeted me 'everything okay?'

'Yep fine' I said sitting down opposite them.

They both turned towards me and smiled.

'Um, I was wondering…' I started, how best to phrase it?

'What is it darling?' my mom said

'I was wondering, when I could go back to Forks again' I confessed

My mother frowned slightly, before continuing.

'Why do you want to go back to Forks?' she asked curiously

I had to use everything I had in me to _not _conjure up the image of Jacob that was permanently engraved in my head.

'I liked it there' was my lame reply

Both of my parents looked at eachother with raised eyebrows like they were having a conversation with their eyes.

'Erm… well I guess you could go this weekend if you really wanted to…' my mom said very hesitantly

'Just the weekend?' I sighed

'Well you have school Renesmee' my dad frowned 'you can't miss school to go to Forks'

'Couldn't I just miss one day? Friday?' I pleaded

'You're not missing school Renesmee' my dad spoke again with finality

'Fine' I scowled as I got up to walk back upstairs.

I turned around just before I approached the steps.

'Oh, and this time, I'm going on my own. I don't need a babysitter' I spoke with my _own _tone of finality.

**Hope you liked it! As I said before, this chapter sets the base. I don't want this story to be rushed and Jake immediately figuring out what she is. I want the relationship between the two to develop first and I think that this is why I needed the separation at first.**

**And I think one of my reviewers mentioned character development? Well, character development truly happens when Nessie and Jake are ****together and that's when Nessie's personality comes out ****a lot more. The Cullen family are kind of smothering and she doesn't get to think a lot for herself which is hinted at a lot in this story so yeah, her personality and growth as a person is gonna come**** a lot from her time with Jake. Hope that helps **


	7. Chapter 7 - While In Forks - Part 1

**Chapter 7: While in Forks {part 1}**

'There is no way, absolutely no way in the world that you are going to Forks by yourself for an entire weekend' my dad shouted from the other side of the table.

'I'm eighteen years old' I said nonchalantly, eating my cereal slowly.

'You're 7' he snapped

I stopped eating to glare at him.

'Are we going to play that game? Really?' I asked, irritated.

He said nothing.

'I agree with your father' Bella said, sauntering over and perching on the end of my dad's knee.

'You know I'm always more lenient with you Renesmee but really, this is one of the most outrageous things you've ever asked us to do. Why do you want to go back to Forks by yourself?'

I forced myself to sing a song in French in my head just to stop myself from conjuring up the shirtless image of Jacob that threatened to make an appearance every second.

'I want to meet Charlie' I lied casually, thinking of anything I possibly could.

My mother's face instantly softened. _Score _I thought, how did I not think of this before?

'Look, I know that Charlie is okay with weird and I know that he knows about you but I think that letting you meet him when you're supposed to be seven and you look like your seventeen would throw him off guard a little'

'I don't think you give him enough credit' I said finishing the last of my cereal 'he's seen you since you turned into a vampire and he was fine with that.'

She breathed in and out deeply

'What do you think?' she said casting a glance sideways at my dad 'I do want her to be a part of Charlie's life and he does want to see her. I _have _told him that Renesmee is different I have to keep making up excuses to him all the time; it's only fair she gets to see him.'

I could see the resolve wavering in my dad's mind as he closed his eyes deep in thought. At long last he opened them and looked me straight in the eyes.

'I think it would be wonderful for you to meet Charlie Renesmee, why didn't you tell us this straight away instead of storming up to your room immediately last night?' he said sincerely

'I didn't know how you'd react' I said, the guilt eating away at me as I continued to lie through my teeth to my parents who I loved so much.

'I understand' he said 'but I still don't want you to go by yourself, at least take your mother with you. It might give Charlie a heart attack if you just turn up on his door; I think Bella should go with you.'

'Okay' I sighed heavily.

I resided that that was going to be the closest I'd ever get to going by myself.

School seemed to drag today. I was excited to be going back to Forks on Friday but I was also annoyed that I'd had to lie and now keep up a false charade whilst having my mother following and keeping tabs on me. It wasn't that I didn't want to see Charlie, I actually did very much I just didn't appreciate that Bella would be there spying on me. How was I supposed to go and see Jacob now? I really had been foolish to ever possibly think that they'd let me go by myself.

'Hey you okay?' Nina asked, snapping me out of my inner debates.

I had been so lost in my thoughts I hadn't even realise we'd made it to the cafeteria and were already sitting down. I decided I'd get an apple and a drink because as of late Nina and a few of the other people we sat with had noticed I didn't really anything.

'I'm fine' I answered, taking a bite.

'Oh come on Renesmee! I know you better than that and you definitely _aren't _fine' she stated taking a sip of her drink.

I wished that it was that easy and that I could just explain everything to her. But I couldn't for several reasons. The first reason being that Alice had suddenly just appeared out of thin air and flitted like a little fairy over to us to take her seat.

'We'll speak later?' I said to her

'Yeah that would be great, maybe you could come over to mine?' she asked enthusiastically

I pondered that for a moment. I'd never been to a human's house before, except for the brief meeting at Emily's in La Push. I suddenly decided it might be a nice idea to get away from my family for a few hours and be in the company of somebody my own age.

'Sure' I smiled and she smiled brightly.

Alice raised her eyebrows but didn't comment.

The rest of the day flowed without a hitch and I was actually excited about going to Nina's house where I _wouldn't_ have to control every thought I had and could let my mind flow freely.

At the end of the day Alice met me outside of class and looked disapprovingly at me.

'You don't plan on telling your parents you're going to a human's house?' she asked

'I'm perfectly in control' I assured her 'and I figured maybe you'd tell them for me… pretty please' I added and fluttered my eyelashes.

She laughed gently 'fine, I'll tell them but don't be too late you know how your mother gets. And be careful!' she gave me a hug before she disappeared.

I met Nina outside of her last class and we drove to her house in my car.

It was close to the school and quite small in comparison to mine, though I didn't comment.

I parked up and we went inside.

It smelled clean and fruity and full of sprays and cleaning products but distinctly human. The human scent was so potent in this house compared to school because it was a lot smaller. I did my best to rein all my immediate vampire instincts in and let the human in me take over.

'Hello dear, you must be Renesmee, Nina's told us all about you' a woman with brown hair and blue eyes said as she came over to me and leaned forward to give me a hug.

She pulled back to look at me 'goodness, you really are pretty'

'Thank you' I said politely, I guessed this was her mother.

Nina looked slightly embarrassed and quickly ushered me up the stairs.

'Sorry about my mother' she said when we were in her bedroom 'she loves meeting new people'

'It's okay' I assured her 'she's sweet, she reminds me of my grand… I mean of my own mother. She loves new people aswell' I told her, referring to Esme.

'I'd love to meet your family, they sound a lot more interesting than mine' she said sitting down on her bed. I copied her and sat down on the opposite end.

'How many of you are there?' she asked

'Well there's me and my sister Alice, you know her obviously and we live with our parents Esme and Carsile. There's also my biological twin brother Edward and his girlfriend Bella and then there's my other adopted sister Rosalie, my adopted brother Emmett and other brother Jasper' I said.

My dad had told me if anybody asked, I'd have to say we were twins because the resemblance between us was just too obvious in case anybody ever saw him. Plus we looked the same age and none of us were changing. We could definitely pass as twins.'

'Wow' Nina breathed 'I didn't know you had that many! I can't believe you have a twin, how come you never said?' she asked

'You never asked' I pointed out

'Wow' she said again 'how come he doesn't come to school with you?' she asked curiously

Oops. We'd never practiced that one.

'Er, he goes to a different school' I said lamely but luckily she didn't press for more. She just seemed to accept it.

I think that's one of the things that had drawn me to Nina. She was a smart and bright girl and I'd give me right arm to guess that she knew I wasn't telling the whole truth and something was up with my family but she never pushed for anything. She just seemed to accept things.

'So' she said 'what were you all mopey about today?' she asked, raising her eyebrow 'you said you'd explain it later'

'I guess I did' I admitted.

'Is it boy problems?' She asked sincerely

I laughed lightly 'I suppose it is'

She didn't say anything; I expect she was waiting for an answer.

I decided I could trust her and I would tell her, well as much as I could tell her, leaving out the vampire and werewolf and imprinting bits.

I told her what had happened when I went to Forks and I explained my predicament and she listened with care and understanding.

'I get it, I think' she stated when I was finished, 'but I just don't understand, why don't you tell your parents the truth?' she wondered

'They don't exactly get on with this boy…' I self-proclaimed

'So they've met?' she asked

'Er yeah' I lied. I know that my parents hadn't met Jacob Black; at least I didn't think they had… but I had to come up with the most plausible answer. I couldn't exactly tell them that vampires and werewolves were mortal natural enemies.

'Oh' she said with sincerity 'that must be difficult, but I don't think you should sneak behind your parents backs. Trust me, that's one of the worst things you can do because the truth always comes out eventually and if you continue to sneak around like this the truth will probably come out in a nasty horrible way that you really didn't want. The best thing to do would be just to come clean to your parents.'

I knew she was right. The truth could come out in a very unpleasant way which I was sure I wouldn't be able to deal with but telling my parents the truth seemed more of an even daunting prospect. They'd be furious and probably would kill Jacob if they found out he had imprinted on their daughter. My world was way too complicated and Nina just couldn't understand that. I _couldn't _tell them the truth. The only thing I _could _do was delay it.

I had a great time at Nina's much to my surprise, she was extremely good company and I found that I really enjoyed my time with her. I wished I could tell her everything but I knew I could never because it would put her in danger from the Volturi. We talked for a while and watched TV and her mom insisted on making me dinner and I ate it because I didn't want to be ungrateful.

She also had a little sister who was about two who seemed to adore me even though she didn't know me. It was strange being around a little child because _I _was always used to being the little child, the baby of the family.

Yes, I enjoyed my time at Nina's immensely and couldn't wait to go back. When I was ready, I might even consider inviting her to my house.

I said goodbye when it was starting to get dark and sent my parents a text telling them I was on my way. I got into my car and was starting do drive when I heard a loud bump and instantly froze. Had I ran over somebody? No, I couldn't have, I was a careful driver and I wouldn't have missed somebody behind my car.

I slowly and cautiously got out of my car to go and check but there was nothing there. Sighing with relief I turned back around but was alarmed when there was somebody right in front of me. I went to scream but a hand blocked my mouth.

'Surprise' he smirked.

I recognized who it was instantly.

'Ugh, that wasn't funny' I groaned, slapping his hand out of the way and getting into my car.

'It was a little funny, you have to admit' he said climbing into the passenger seat.

'I don't remember inviting you in my car' I snapped

'Oh come on, I came to see you and your family, you know you missed me'

I started to drive and instantly felt a little guilty. The truth was I hadn't even thought once about Nahuel, all I thought about these days were Jacob. I felt bad because Nahuel had been my friend long before I had known Jacob but there was just something about Jacob that captivated and intrigued me. Something that I _didn't_ find with Nahuel.

'How did you even find me?' I asked, keeping my eyes on the road

'I followed your scent silly' he said as if it was completely obvious.

I rolled my eyes, of course he did.

When I pulled up and strolled into my house, none of my family seemed the least bit surprised that Nahuel was following me.

'Hey sweetie, did you have a nice time?' Grandma greeted me

'Yes, it was great' I smiled at her 'where's mom and dad?' I asked

'They've gone hunting honey' she said 'hello Nahuel, what brings you here today?' she asked kindly

'Just came to see my favourite vampire family' he said as he smiled back at her 'and my favourite half vampire girl' he whispered in my ear before walking into the back room to greet the rest of my family.

I sighed heavily and flopped onto the couch; Esme followed and sat opposite me.

'He definitely has an eye for you' she said raising her eyebrows at me.

'I know' I sighed

'You could do a lot worse you know' she stated

Fantastic. Even my _grandmother _was trying to influence my non-existent 'love life.'

The next few hours were filled with conversations with my family about life in general. Nahuel had announced he'd be staying with us for a while because he was getting a little tired of South America with Hulien and when my mom and dad came back and announced me and Bella were going to Forks on Friday, Nahuel had jumped at the chance and asked if he could come along to which my mother, of course agreed enthusiastically.

'See Renesmee' she spoke softly to me 'you can go off with Nahuel, it will be like I'm not even there' she said, excited with her idea.

I didn't know what had gotten over me in that moment but I stormed out of the room and raced up to my bedroom, slamming the door behind me. I didn't want to speak, or listen to any of them anymore. I wanted to go on this trip to see Jacob! On my own, by myself and now everything was ruined. I was so _angry_.

Why couldn't anybody ever do what I wanted? What I wanted them to do?

A few moments later I heard a light knock on my door and before I could even answer my mother drifted in, shutting the door behind her looking very hurt and very upset.

'Renesmee, honey what's wrong?' she asked gently, taking a seat on the end of my bed 'is it something I said?'

'No' I said getting up and moving over to her, feeling horribly guilty 'it's just that going to see Charlie… was um a thing I kind of wanted to do on my own'

She sighed heavily and her shoulders slumped dramatically.

'I figured that much but don't you see Renesmee?' she asked whilst staring into my eyes intently 'you're so valuable and precious. I know that Aro assured us that all he wanted was peace but I just don't _trust _him. What happens if one of the volturi guard runs into you? Or worse? A stray nomad gets hold of your scent and decides he'd like a taste? It's just not safe' she pleaded. I could see where she was coming from but what did this mean then? That I would have to forever live my life in hiding afraid a big bad vampire was going to pop out of the sky and eat me? Must I be followed around by my vampire family for the rest of my existence?

'Well then what does this mean then mom?' I voiced my concerns out loud 'am I never to be separated from my family? For the rest of my life I have to have chaperones?'

'I know Renesmee, I know darling trust me, but this is what is safe, this is what is _best_ for you. I will _not _lose my baby girl.' She said with finality and with that she kissed me on the forehead before leaving me alone to my thoughts and promising to shield me for a while from my father.

I was so angry and frustrated with everything I actually felt like crying but of course I _didn't_ cry. I hadn't cried since I was a baby and I wasn't about to do so now.

I honestly didn't know how I was going to ever see Jacob again. My mother had just made it perfectly clear that I wasn't allowed to go anywhere by myself and to be honest I could see her point. I was her only child, she couldn't lose me. It would destroy her if something happened to me.

I flopped back down on my bed dramatically, exhausted.

What on earth was I going to do?

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was Friday today. It had been decided. I was going to Forks to meet Charlie, and Bella and Nahuel were accompanying me.

Fantastic.

I got up and slowly got dressed for school. I didn't go downstairs for breakfast and I didn't say goodbye to anybody, I simply slumped out of the house and got into my car and started to drive after I was ready. I didn't even wait for Alice which I did feel guilty for but I couldn't deal with her bubbly excitement today.

To add more things onto my annoyance, I had just realised I hadn't phoned Jacob in about three days. I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him. All the other wolves got to be around their imprints all the time and he hadn't seen me for over a month and now I hadn't even had the decency to call him or to check my phone to see if he had called me. He probably had but I didn't even know where my phone was right now, it was probably in my room somewhere. I wondered how it felt for him to be separated from me. I wondered if it hurt him. I realised I definitely didn't want to focus on that right now and opted for driving to Nina's house to see if she wanted a lift to school. Since I was out of the house so early this morning I was way too early.

When I reached Nina's she seemed thoroughly surprised but very excited to see me.

'Hey Renesmee! I didn't expect you this morning, come in' she ushered me excitedly. Her little sister Paris came racing out of the living room wrapping my arms around my legs.

'Hey little one' I greeted. She beamed up at me and batted her long lashes. I couldn't help but notice the stark difference between her and Nina. Nina was very pretty but little Paris was stunning. She was a blonde, hair almost as light as the sun and she had bright blue eyes, but different from Nina's and her mother's. They were more the colour of lapis lazuli, with little flecks of gold. She looked nothing like them and I could definitely smell a different scent coming off of her that was nothing like Nina's and her mother's. I was curious but decided not to look any further into it. I had enough problems of my own to deal with.

Nina accepted the lift gratefully and chatted to me all the way to school about her own problems and since I had bombarded her with all of my drama yesterday I figured it was only fair of me to listen to her. Apparently she had a crush on Mason but she was intimidated by him. She was also a little upset that I was the only one he had eyes for although she said nothing directly. I assured her I didn't want Mason in any way at all, but it still didn't make her any more confident. When I came back from Forks I may have a little match making to do.

School passed quite quickly today and I guessed it was because I was now suddenly dreading the trip to Forks. Where I'd be so close to Jacob but unable to get to him. I'd have to find a way somehow but it wouldn't be easy. I dropped Nina off at home and started to make my way to my own house. I'd discovered I actually enjoyed Nina's company in the car with me. It gave me somebody to talk to, somebody to distract me so I didn't let my thoughts wander.

If there was one thing I was excited about going to Forks it was that I was going to be able to think freely for a whole weekend. I wouldn't have to rein in any of my thoughts. I could truly be free.

I know my father didn't do it on purpose and if he had the choice he wouldn't look inside my head but he really couldn't help it and I didn't hold it to him either. I just wish that he had some other kind of talent and I was grateful I would get some peace from him. Having to control your thoughts all the time was exhausting.

I pulled up at my house and wasn't the least bit surprised that Alice had already packed my bags for my weekend with Charlie in Forks and had her best pouty face on because she wasn't invited to Forks. She'd skipped school today for whatever reason. Apparently she just didn't feel like it which wasn't usually like Alice at all.

'I've packed all your things' she said to me 'I just wish…'

'Alice' I cut her off 'I love you dearly but I really wanted to go on this trip on my own. It's bad enough mama and Nahuel are following me, I don't need any more of you.'

'Fine' she grumbled before storming off.

I tried to suppress a laugh; Alice was funny and even kind of cute when she was angry. Maybe it was because she was so little. Granted I wasn't _that _much taller than her but still, she was tiny.

'Well you're all packed to go, I guess you should all get going now so you can get some rest for when you go to meet Charlie tomorrow' my dad said, making his way over to me.

I sighed heavily.

'It will be fine, he'll love you' he said pulling me in for a hug.

I hugged him back.

'I'm sorry I was hard on you, it's just that you're my precious angel. My beloved daughter and the thought of you going off by yourself scared me to death Renesmee' he admitted.

'You're too precious' he added

'Thank you daddy and I appreciate that but I'm not a little girl anymore' I told him

He chuckled lightly.

'No, you're right, you're not a little girl, but you know what?' he asked me

'What?'

'You'll always be _my _little girl' he said as he kissed me on the forehead.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

We arrived at Forks in record time. I'd had to endure Nahuel's bad jokes the entire journey as he sat in the backseat keeping me company. I let mama drive my car today. Everybody seemed to want their turn.

We pulled up to the Cullen house and I heard my mother breathe in deeply as she got out of the car. Her long chestnut brown hair swayed slightly in the wind and her amber eyes sparkled. I'd always known my mom was beautiful but she looked truly beautiful in this moment. So breath taking it made my heart hurt.

'I've missed it here dearly' she stated, walking towards the house and stepping in.

I could still smell my own scent, Rose's and Emmett's that lingered here from last time.

'Ah, it feels good to be home' she inhaled deeply.

After she had gotten reacquainted with the house and Nahuel had given himself a tour I announced I was tired and was going to sleep.

My mother insisted on following me up to bed and she'd even stayed with me until I'd fallen asleep. I know I constantly insisted I wasn't a little girl anymore but the gesture did feel nice. I must admit, I did crave a little bit of babying and comforting every now and then.

By the time morning came I was feeling well rested and a little more relaxed and at ease than I had been the past few days.

Maybe it was because I was near Jacob.

I got dressed and met my mom downstairs where we had a talk about the 'Charlie situation'

'I just don't think I can lie to him anymore' my mother said obviously torn by the whole thing 'he wants answers but they're answers he just cannot know. I won't put him at risk but I won't continue to avoid him like I have been. He has the right to know you; he has the right to know you're my daughter and his granddaughter. I hate having to hide you' she admitted sadly.

I'd always known that that was a concern of mama's. She hated having to deny me to her parents and everybody we met.

'It's okay' I assured her giving her a hug 'that's just the way things are.'

'You're way too kind, you know that? And beautiful and brilliant and selfless. I love you so much.'

I gave her a huge smile and she offered to do my hair for me.

Becoming a vampire hadn't changed mama's fashion sense a lot but she seemed very good with hair. Well at least _my_ hair.

'It's too long' she complained as she brushed it out

'I know' I giggled. It had grown more since I'd had it done for my birthday and I'm sure if I straightened it now I'd be able to sit comfortably on it.

I'd once mentioned cutting a decent amount off but I'd received gasps of horror from Esme, Rosalie and Alice so I'd effectively ended that conversation.

After Bella had finished my hair and Nahuel had announced he was going to 'explore' we started to drive slowly to Charlie's. Mama had phoned him and told him she'd be visiting and bringing me, just so he could be prepared beforehand.

When we pulled up I slowly got out and marvelled at the house where my human mother had lived.

'It seems like a lifetime ago' she whispered to herself

'It was a lifetime ago mom' I reminded her and she smiled nervously before grabbing my hand and walking up to the front door. She was about to knock but Charlie beat her to it and opened quickly.

'Bella' he breathed when he saw her and motioned for us to come in.

I looked around slowly. It didn't seem like much had probably changed since mama had lived here when she was human. There was a photograph of him and Renee and then a whole heap of school photos of my mother which fascinated me.

'You must be Renesmee' he said quietly as he gazed at me.

'Um yes' I said turning around to look at him.

He looked exactly like he did in the pictures my mother had shown me of him.

'Dad' mom said pulling me close to her 'this is my daughter Renesmee'

I saw his eyes narrow as he tried to count the years in his head.

'She has your eyes Bells' he whispered

'I know' she smiled

'How is it possible?' he asked. The question we all knew he would ask.

'Dad, if you want me and Renesmee in your life you need to understand certain things. You know I'm different and you've accepted that and now you need to accept Renesmee. We can't tell you things you don't _need_ to know Charlie but I promise you it's nothing you need to worry about.'

He nodded gruffly before turning to look at me again.

'Well, you sure are a piece of art' he complimented me 'and I can definitely see a lot of…Edward in you'

I smiled up at him and hesitantly he smiled back.

'Come give your ol' grandpa a hug' he mused.

I had a feeling things were going to be just fine between us.

We stayed with Charlie for most of the day. We talked a lot about everything. He wanted to know what I'd been up to all these years and where we'd been and how everything was going. After his initial questions he seemed content to just sit and relax with us whilst watching the game. I learned that he was a quiet and content man who didn't need much to please him in his life. He was a simple person and it suited him just fine. I imagined him and mama living here together and could see how it perfectly worked out. My mother was also quiet and reserved most of the time; she had many of the same qualities as Grandpa Charlie.

When mama asked him about his 'love life' it trigged an obvious flush but he did admit to having a girlfriend but apparently it was 'nothing too serious.'

He said her name was Sue and mama mentioned that she knew her.

It was almost dark when we announced we were leaving and he'd made me promise I'd come back and see him tomorrow. In the one day I'd spent with him, I'd learnt he already was quite fond of me.

'That wasn't the least bit as hard as I'd expected' Bella said excitedly whilst we were driving back to the Cullen house 'he loves you Renesmee, already but who couldn't I mean…' I stopped listening to look out of the window whilst mama was rambling excitedly about her day. And it had been a good day if I must say so myself. I found that Charlie would be good company for me sometimes as an alternative to my vampire family all the time. He was a very relaxed man and it made me calm being at his house. Like I was just a simple human living a simple life. I figured it'd be a nice place to go to escape my reality sometimes, just like Nina's house.

When we pulled up, Nahuel was back and he was lounging on the couch watching TV.

'Have a nice day?' he asked when I walked in

'Sure' I said flopping down next to him 'it was great, I like my Grandpa Charlie'

'That's good'

'Hey Renesmee sweetheart do you mind if I go hunting? I know you hunted recently so you won't want to come. I'd like to hunt in Forks it will be fun!' she said her eyes twinkling excitedly like a child.

'That's fine' I assured her

'Don't worry Bella' Nahuel smirked 'I'll look after her'

She narrowed her eyes at him 'you better, I won't be long angel' she said to me 'see you soon' and with that she disappeared into thin air. My mother was really born to be a vampire.

Just a moment after she'd gone I had a brilliant idea.

'Well I'm tired' I announced to Nahuel 'I'm gonna go bed'

He pouted heavily.

'Oh come on, at least watch a movie with me' he begged

I fake yawned.

'Nope, I'm really tired maybe tomorrow'

'Okay' he sighed before hugging me tightly

'Okay you can let go now' I insisted after he'd held on a little too long

He pulled back 'okay, okay I promise best behaviour' he laughed

'Goodnight Nahuel' I said as I made my way upstairs.

I swore I heard him mutter something but I didn't quite catch it.

I lay on my bed and listened intently to Nahuel downstairs. As I'd hoped he started to get tired and eventually after about 35 minutes I heard his heavy breathing and I knew he'd fallen asleep.

Jack pot.

I slowly and cautiously got up and pushed my window as far as it would go and with one graceful leap I jumped and landed on the balls of my feet like a ballerina.

Without hesitation I began running as fast as I could.

Straight to La Push.

* * *

**A/N – So I know that this chapter didn't involve a whole lot of Jake and Nessie but remember this is the beginning still. I want to explore Nessie's relationship's with many other people so you can get a feel of her personality and I also wanted to start to introduce some of my own characters a little more and I felt the meeting with Charlie was a must have.**

**This chapter is a two part so the other part will be updated TOMORROW.**

**As always, review, favourite, follow and thank you to everybody who has and continues to do so!**

**- Elizabeth.**


	8. Chapter 8 - While in Forks - Part 2

_Stars Dance – Selena Gomez_

* * *

**Chapter 8: While In Forks {Part 2}**

I had only been to La Push once but as soon as my feet hit the ground and I started to run I didn't even need to look where I was going. I followed my senses and in record time I could already sense I was almost there.

Unfortunately for me, it was now almost pitch black and because I was running so fast and not bothering to look where I was going I collided with somebody who fell to the ground and I fell right on top of them.

'Ugh, I'm sorry' I said, mortified, hurrying to scramble up and off of the person.

'You should watch where you're going, you almost…' a sharp voice trailed off as soon as he stood up and looked at me.

'Erm, Renesmee?' he asked, looking me up and town hesitantly. He towered over me and I could only assume he was one of the wolves.

'Um, yeah' I said, how did he know me?

'I've only seen you about a thousand times in Jake's mind' he said winking his eye at me as if he was reading my mind.

I wasn't even going to ask how. If there was anything I'd learned in these past few months was that there was nothing normal in this world anymore and no amount of questions could be answered.

'I was coming to see Jacob' I said, awkwardly

'Well, you can come with me I'll walk you' he said turning around and starting to walk as I trailed behind him, feeling a tad uneasy

'I'm Paul by the way, Jake's home, I'll take you he's sure gonna be happy to see you he's been grovelling and mourning your absence for over a month'

I grimaced.

When we arrived at Jake's house he strolled in like he owned the place and my bravado had worn off a little since running out of the house. Suddenly I felt quite nervous.

'Hey Jake, I found a surprise for you, I think you'll like it'

'Go away Paul' I heard him groan

'Nah man seriously, you'll _love _it actually' he smiled, and turned round motioning for me to come in.

I walked in slowly and immediately my eyes followed to where he was sat, on his couch with his feet up watching the TV. A girl was sitting next to him with long black hair and their eyes looked up to mine as soon as I stepped in.

'Er, is this a good time?' I asked, but before anybody could respond Jacob leaped up and closed the space between us by enveloping me in a bone crushing embrace and wrapping his arms tightly around me.

'Renesmee' he breathed heavily inhaling my scent deeply

I hugged him back tightly, surprised with how natural and comforting this felt. There was nowhere that I felt safer at this moment then wrapped in his arms. The connection between himself and I was something I was unable to explain but it felt like electric was running through my veins. A beautiful kind of electric and he was so warm and if I was being honest I'd be content enough to stay like this forever.

We didn't say anything for the moment, we just continued to hug eachother and I saw Paul smirking as he made his way over to the girl on the couch and wrapped his arm around her.

When he pulled away gently he stared down into my eyes before leaning forward slowly and kissing the top of my hair inhaling my scent again.

'I missed you so, so much' he said and his eyes were filled with longing and sadness.

'Well this is getting emotional' Paul stated jumping up 'come on Rach, how's about we go for a walk, let Jakey and his girl do some catching up'

'Sure' the girl said, standing up and taking his hand.

Paul winked at me on the way out and the girl smiled brightly before leaving and closing the door behind her.

'I missed you too' I replied, the words just tumbling out of my mouth

He hesitated before brushing his finger across my cheek, so softly I couldn't be sure if he was even making contact and then he pulled me close to him again tightly.

'I've never been happier to see somebody walk through my door in my entire life' he admitted

'Oh well I'm glad I could make your day then' I winked as I pulled away from him and made my way over to the couch, flopping down.

'You haven't called for almost four days; do you know how worried I was? I was about to come down to Seattle and hunt you down' he said sitting down next to me.

'Sorry about that, I lost my phone' I said truthfully

'It's okay' he said, a warm smile growing on his beautiful face.

'When you go back I'm coming with you' he added, now serious.

'You can't' I laughed 'you're family is here' I pointed out

'No, my family is wherever you are' he said solemnly

'Oh trust me Jacob, you _really _wouldn't like my family' I admitted honestly and I shuddered just at the thought of me introducing Jacob to the rest of my family. I wondered exactly how that would go down.

'Oh come on, how bad can they be?' he teased 'I'm sure they'd love me'

I didn't have a reply to that, I just grimaced.

'Okay, okay you don't have to introduce me to your parents…_yet _I'll just simply buy a house not far from you and then I can see you whenever I want'

The idea did seem appealing but I couldn't just expect him to give up everything to come follow me around like a lost puppy.

'I'd like that, but I can't just expect you to give up everything here and follow me around, it's not fair to you' I confessed

He looked at me for a moment sincerity sparkling in his big brown eyes

'I'd give up everything just to be near to you' he said faithfully staring into my eyes with such intensity that if I was standing I surely would have fell to the ground.

'Besides, Seattle isn't far' he added teasingly

'I can't ask you to do that' I said sadly, amazed by how much he would do for me even though he didn't know me that well yet

'You didn't, I offered'

'Jacob…' I started but he cut me off

'Jacob nothing, I _want _to do this'

I knew there was absolutely no point in arguing with him so I just dropped the subject.

'How long are you here?' he asked after a moment

'The weekend' I replied

He nodded thoughtfully.

'I've realised Nessie, you don't really know that much about me and vice versa and if you let me I'd like to spend this weekend proving myself to you and getting to know you'

I didn't know how I was going to get away from Bella and Nahuel for the whole weekend but nothing could make me say no to him in that moment and all I could do was nod.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After telling Jacob a thousand times over I'd be back tomorrow morning I'd finally managed to pry myself away from him and sneak back in without waking Nahuel and just 4 minutes before my mother came back.

If she suspected that anything had happened, she didn't mention it.

When I got up the next morning, I figured I'd go off somewhere with Nahuel, find some way to ditch him and then make my way back to Jacob's.

I did feel guilty, Nahuel was one of my best friends but I couldn't help it. Plus he _always _got to see me.

In the back of my mind, somewhere deep in the back of my mind I knew that this couldn't last forever. This pull I felt to Jacob was something that couldn't be explained and each time I saw him it got stronger and stronger. And now he was insisting on following me to Seattle and I knew that I couldn't keep this thing that was going on between us away from my family for much longer. It wasn't fair to my family and it wasn't fair to Jacob. The crazy thing is I didn't even know what _it _was that was going on between us. Sure I felt a connection to him, and I realised I actually did care for him and I knew that he imprinted on me but aside from that, what else was there between us? I guess you could say we were friends but were we more than friends? Not that I was aware of. More importantly, did I _want _to be more than friends?

Oddly enough it didn't take a lot of effort convincing Bella to let me and Nahuel go off for the day, she told me she was going to spend quality time with Charlie but told me to be back over later to go and see Charlie again. I promised her I'd be back.

'So what do you want to do today?' Nahuel asked, looking up from some television show he was watching.

'Um, I just thought we could go hunting and then probably come back here and relax' I suggested 'I'm not really up for much today'

'Fine by me' he said with a smile, always eager to please me and do anything I wanted.

After we hunted I declared that I was going out and I would be back later in time to go see Charlie again and as I expected he narrowed his eyes, looking at me suspiciously.

'Where are you going?' he asked

'Just out, by myself, you know, freedom'

'You're not allowed to go out by yourself' he stated

'You can't tell me what to do' I snapped, irritated

He seemed unaffected and just shrugged 'maybe so but Bella sure can, anyway why are you so eager to go out by yourself these days? You used to love hanging out with me' he said a little hurt

_Yeah, before I met Jacob_ I thought and quickly erased that thought quickly. That wasn't nice.

'I still do but I just want to…ugh! I'm going to one of my _friend's_ house okay? Do you have to make me spell it out?' I blurted angrily

'Friend?' he raised his eyebrows 'in Forks?'

'Yes and if you were a _real _friend you'd let me go and not blab about it to my mother'

'No, a real friend would come with you; you know just to make sure your safe'

'No, you can't come' I insisted

'Well then I can't let you go Renesmee' he stated

'Yeah? Try and stop me' I spat as I raced right past him heading straight to La Push.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

'You're right' I breathed as he wound his arms tightly around me 'maybe you should come to Seattle, it's getting way too hard to come and see you'

He didn't answer he just held on to me tightly.

I felt awful for how I'd treated Nahuel, I knew I was way faster than him thanks to the speed inherited from my dad and I'd actually used it against him. All he wanted was to make sure I was safe and protected and I'd given him hell for it. There was no doubt in my mind that he had followed my scent and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw where it led. I'd definitely be discovered now and the secret would be out. There was no doubt in my mind that Nahuel had ran straight to Charlie's and blabbed to my mother. I wondered if Jacob would care if I was half-vampire. I knew he'd find out eventually but I _didn't _want him to find out like this. I wanted to tell him by myself, I wanted it all planned out.

I sighed heavily and he pulled me closer to him.

'I wish I could just keep you here like this' he murmured.

I smiled pressing myself harder against him.

A loud clearing of a throat was the only thing that pulled us out of our unbreakable embrace and I turned around to see a man in a wheelchair looking up at me.

'Um, dad this is Nessie, Nessie this is my dad' Jacob said pulling me closely into his side and wrapping his arm around my waist.

'Well you were right about one thing Jacob' he said looking at me up and down 'she certainly is a beauty, prettiest I ever saw'

I blushed slightly and muttered a 'thank you'

'See son, I told you you'd eventually get over Be…'

'Dad' Jacob said, glaring down at him 'enough' he said harshly as he grabbed hold of my hand leading me outside and away from his dad.

'What's wrong?' I asked him

'Nothing' he said squeezing my hand tightly 'my dad just has a habit of hopping down memory lane way more than is necessary' he said, his jaw clenching a little.

I decided to change the subject.

'Where are we going?' I asked noticing he still had hold of my hand and was now pulling me in the direction of the forest.

'Our meadow'

'_Our_ meadow?'

'Yeah _ours_, the one where I told you I imprinted on you, remember?' he said glancing back to flash me a brilliant smile.

How could one simple smile leave me feeling so breathless?

'I remember' I exhaled.

He didn't let go of my hand once the whole way there and believe me it took quite a while to get there walking human speed. I'd have given anything in that moment to just tell him I was half vampire so we could _run. _

Although the walk was relaxing, I wasn't used to this speed and what was worse was that neither was he, he was just doing it for my sake.

But eventually, despite my inner complaints we arrived and it looked exactly the same as last time although the sun overhead was much fainter, holding out those last rays of light. Even so, the place was still beautiful and magical and now I also noticed the pretty wild roses that grew here now.

I bet Nina's little sister would love it here, she loved pretty things.

'I like it here' Jacob said sitting down on the grass 'it's peaceful, secluded…away from everybody'

'Yeah, I know what you mean' I said sitting across from him playing with a flower 'my family are pretty overbearing at times' I said rolling my eyes

'You haven't told me about your family, I'd like to hear about them' he said smiling gently at me

I honestly didn't know what to say, I opted for just telling him the adopted story but somehow that didn't sit right with me. He deserved better than to be lied to but he couldn't know the whole truth yet, either. This wasn't the time.

'I have a big family…' I started slowly 'I live with my parents, aunts, uncles and grandparents' I admitted honestly

'Really? Like all together?' he said curiously 'how big is your house then?' he smirked

'It's very big' I said, but the topic of money always made me feel a tad uneasy. I knew we had a lot, a _huge _lot but I felt as if my family had no value of money, they just bought unnecessary things all the time. I guess I was a lot like my mom in that way, but even so she'd seemed to finally accept the fact that we were _rich_ and therefore could do as we liked.

'What do they do?' he wondered

'My grandfather's a doctor; my grandmother now works in interior designing sometimes for voluntarily and the rest…' I trailed off, the truth of the matter was that the rest of my family didn't actually do _anything. _My parents I understood, when Bella had me she'd just come straight out of high school and had to look after me.

Alice spent her time shopping and playing around with the stock market and as for the others... well I guessed they'd had their fair share of jobs back in the day.

'So everybody lives off your grandfather' he said accusingly

'No, I…it's not'

'It's okay' he said 'you don't have to explain'

'My family comes from a lot of money, my grandfather doesn't really do what he does for the money, he has a passion for helping people' I continued

'And what do _you_ have a passion for?' he quizzed, flashing me another brilliant smile

What _did _I want to do in the future? I guess I'd actually never really thought about it, after all I was only seven.

I laughed at my own inside joke.

'I don't really know' I confessed 'I guess I like animals, I could always be a vet…' I pondered. Yes that would be a good career choice, I did love animals. I always felt guilty for having to drain the ones in the forests and I knew Carlisle would be impressed. I knew Alice has hopes I'll just finish high school and join her in shopping and travelling the world for extravagant items but that wasn't really me. I mean I did love dressing up and fancy clothes and pretty things but forever was a long time and I wanted to help make a difference and keep my time occupied.

'A vet huh? I think you'd make an amazing vet' he complimented me and I felt myself start to blush.

'What about you?' I countered 'what do you want to be? Or better still, what do you do? You told me over the phone you're what, 23 now?'

I studied him apprehensively. Sure he had a tall and muscular frame but his face looked younger than twenty three.

'I have my own garage shop' he said simply 'I'm a mechanic, I like fixing cars'

'So does my aunt Rose' I blurted out. Personally I'd never been a huge fan of fixing or obsessing over cars, I liked to simply get in mine and _drive _it.

'By the way' I added 'I don't think you look twenty three'

'Really?' he asked raising his eyebrows 'most people think I look older'

'Well I don't, I think they just look at your body and not your face'

He was silent for a few seconds before he leaned a little closer.

'Well you see Nessie, I have a little secret' he said mysteriously as I waited for him to continue.

'I am 23, well at least mentally, I've been alive for 23 years but I stopped aging when I was 16 so technically I'm still sixteen'

'You stopped aging?' I gasped 'you…don't age?'

'Well…' he said awkwardly 'it's a wolf thing, when we turn we kind of freeze in time, sort of like vam… well we freeze in time but we _can _age again, if we quit our wolf'

'Quit your wolf?' I asked

'Yeah, like if we want to start aging again we have to quit our wolves, like stop phasing altogether. It takes a lot of self-control but several of my friends have managed to do it.'

'Why did they quit their wolves?' I wondered

'Um…' he looked like _he_ was the one feeling a little awkward now 'well, they quit to be with their imprints' he admitted shyly 'you know, so that they can age with them…' he finished

I was silent for a moment.

'Oh' I replied suddenly finding great interest in the rose I was playing idly with.

If him and I were supposed to be together then what did that mean for him? He'd have to always keep up his wolf to be with me because I didn't age. He'd have to watch all his friends and family die and be the only one of his kind left. I _couldn't _do that to him, that would be beyond evil. I felt sorry for him, for having to be burdened with me, why couldn't he imprint on a human girl who could give him what his friends had?

'What would you do…?' I asked quietly 'if you had to be a wolf forever' I almost whispered

He looked perplexed for a moment before answering.

'Being a wolf is cool, being the eternal _stud_ is even cooler though' he winked and I couldn't help but giggle a little.

I wasn't going to press this issue anymore today; I needed time to think about where I was going with this. I knew now that he _had _to know what I was. I just didn't know when or where was the right place. I guess things like this couldn't exactly be planned or timed as I'd thought. Either how, I was positive I wasn't ready to let anything slip today.

After that, much to my relief his questions started to get lighter and we seemed to have shifted from the heavy talk. I knew, it was just being put on a backburner for now but I wasn't ready to face the music quite yet.

He asked me what my favourite colour was and was happy when I said blue, because it was too. He asked me my favourite food and laughed when I said anything sweet. He continued to quiz me until he came across a question both of us had definitely been avoiding.

'Have you ever loved somebody?' he asked and I knew the answer he was hoping to hear

'No' I admitted 'have you?'

'I have' he answered truthfully 'but it was a long time ago now, and it doesn't matter anymore'

'What was her name?' I asked and a feeling I'd never experienced before coursed through my body. I didn't know what it was but I was positive I'd never felt it before.

'That's not important' he said dismissively 'and this isn't my question day, I want to know about _you' _he smiled.

I arched my eyebrows and he just laughed.

'I'll tell you something though' he said inching a little closer 'she didn't have a hundredth of the effect that you have on me Nessie.'

I'm sure I blushed about fifty shades of red when I said that and he just laughed again.

I don't know how long we sat there, talking to eachother but it must have been hours because we ended up laying down in the flowers side by side looking up towards the sky. I could see the stars here and it was magnificent. Bella or Nahuel hadn't come to look for me and I didn't even know what time it was and to be honest I actually didn't really care. Being here with Jacob like this was almost worth the wrath I was going to face when I went back and came face to face with my mother.

'I love the stars' I exclaimed 'there so pretty' I said admiring the biggest sparkly one

'Have you never seen the stars before?' he asked, glancing at me to the side

'Not really' I declared 'I don't really get to do anything like this at home' _because my overprotective vampire family don't let me have any freedom or fun_ I wanted to add, but refrained.

He smiled and clasped my hand tightly as we went back to star-gazing.

When I knew I couldn't put it off any longer, I knew I was going to have to say goodbye and leave, as much as I didn't want to. I didn't want to worry my mother and I'm sure she'd be going crazy right about now.

Jacob insisted on at least walking me halfway home on the condition that I somehow contacted him when I got there to say I was fine and I agreed.

When I got to Charlie's I found that it was almost 10pm and my mother had gone home. Charlie also insisted on taking me home. We drove in silence I felt awful because I had promised him yesterday I'd be there to visit him again.

'Grandpa, I'm sorry I…'

He put his hand up to silence me 'It's okay Renesmee' he assured me 'you're young, you want to go out and explore and I know I'm not exactly the most exciting company to keep'

'No, don't say that I just lost track of time, I love spending time with you'

He didn't say anything more on the subject and when we arrived, I walked up to the front steps feeling guiltier than I'd ever felt before. I was a horrid granddaughter.

The door had opened before I even had a chance to get to it and let me just tell you, she did _not _look happy.

I walked in slowly and could feel her gaze through the back of my head.

'I know you were having fun with Nahuel Renesmee, but to not come to Charlie's as promised is unacceptable, he was hurt you know'

I turned around and glared at Nahuel who was on the couch glaring back at me.

'He only came back a few moments ago, said he'd leave Charlie to drop you' my mother continued.

I just stared at Nahuel, he had _covered _for me? But why?

'Erm, yeah I'm sorry' I said glancing at my mother who had her hands on her hips waiting for a reply.

'I don't want that to happen again, you said you wanted to come here to see Charlie _not _wander off with Nahuel all day, and Nahuel' she suddenly turned to face him 'I expected better from you' she said angrily.

Nahuel just sat there.

'I'm going to get some fresh air' she said in a huffy sort of voice before striding out of the house.

As soon as I knew she was gone I rounded on Nahuel.

'What was _that _all about!' I shouted

'I covered for you!' he shouted back, getting to his feet 'you should be thanking me!'

'Why would you cover for me?' I yelled

'You should be happy! You think I didn't follow you? You think I don't know _where_ you went? Didn't think I saw your _werewolf _boyfriend' he snarled

My breathing hitched.

He _knew, _Nahuel _knew._

He must have read the realisation in my face and took my silence as fact.

'He's not my boyfriend' I said in a small voice

'Huh' he sneered 'looked pretty cosy to me, but despite everything I know about _their _kind I could see you were in safe hands and so I left, don't worry I didn't _spy _on you'

'Why didn't you tell my mother?' I asked after a few moments

'I didn't want you to get into trouble' he admitted, staring into my eyes intently.

'Thank you' I managed to stammer back

'But this won't last forever Renesmee' he warned 'you know you're gonna have to come clean eventually, to him and to your family. You can't keep this a secret. I'll bet my right arm he doesn't know you're half vampire.'

Again, he took my silence as fact.

'You tell them when we get back to Seattle' he said, his face now serious

'Or I will.'

* * *

**This chapter isn't as long as the others because it's a two part that I've just split. Next chapter is a filler chapter almost and it's going to be in JACOB's POV to just get an idea of what's been going on in his life for the past 7 years.**

**Also, there's a lot of people reading this story and following and favouriting and the reviews don't match up so I want more reviews. If you follow this story you need to be telling me what you think. But however thank you to those who have reviews & I hope you continue to!**

**Thanks….**


	9. Chapter 9 - The Last Seven Years

**Chapter 9: The Last Seven Years**

Renesmee.

The centre of my universe, the breath I breathe each day.

I'd come to realise, that I had known nothing of happiness before Renesmee walked into my life. Even when I thought I did, I did not. There's nothing that compares to this, being near her, breathing in her scent, wrapping my arms around her.

I'd spend the rest of my life just holding her and I'd die a very happy man.

This girl I'd do anything for, die for if I had to.

In just today I learned enough about her to know she was completely selfless and compassionate. I didn't think there was a bad bone in her beautiful body.

I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling, counting down the hours until I saw her again. Until I could hear her beautiful wind chime voice, breathe in her glorious scent; wrap my arms around her tiny warm body.

I hadn't known her for long, but I knew unbelievably without a doubt already that I loved her.

More than I've ever loved anybody and certainly more than I ever loved Bella.

I use to think of imprinting as a life sentence, as a curse, but now I realised it was a _blessing _and I'd spend the rest of my life bound and tied to Renesmee and be grateful for every second.

When Renesmee entered my life it was as if all the strings that made me who I was, all those strings that tied me to the earth were snapped off from me and only one string remained. Renesmee.

Any love I had left for Bella had gone. Dispersed into a thousand pieces. Evaporated into ashes.

I felt _nothing_ for her anymore.

I hadn't seen Bella in 7 years and I didn't care if I went the rest of my life without seeing her again. She'd never told me directly but I knew she was one of _them. _A bloodsucker now. And good luck to her, I hope she enjoys the rest of her existence with her vampy husband.

I never came back after I got that damn awful wedding invitation. I would of doing anything for Bella but to actually witness her marry the man I hated more than anything? No, I couldn't do that. It was best I stayed away.

And then just like that they disappeared. God knows where.

Never came back after their honeymoon and then the rest of the family uprooted with them aswell and that's the last I ever seen of them.

There was one thing I just _couldn't_ understand though and that was how she could justify doing that to her own father.

Charlie had been completely distraught when Bella had phoned to tell him she wasn't coming back. About a year later she'd apparently called to tell Charlie she and Edward had adopted a little girl, Edward's niece or something who was now their 'daughter' but he couldn't see her yet.

That's the most Charlie ever said to me and my dad. He didn't mention Bella or her daughter again and neither did we. It was just an unspoken thing; it caused us all too much grief.

Of course she hadn't just _completely _forgotten about me.

She called every day for the first year and after that once a month, once a month turned into once every 5 months, then once a year. But of course I never answered. I just couldn't hear her voice otherwise I knew I'd lose it.

I haven't heard from Bella for over three years now.

I think she finally got the message.

Did I miss her? Of course I did, I missed Bella terribly but there was nothing I could do about it. She'd chosen _him _over me and I had to forget about her and move on with the rest of my life. I couldn't let the memory of her haunt my life forever. For months I had dreams of her, her beautiful chocolate brown eyes gone, in their place blazing scarlet eyes. Her warm blush and delicate fragile skin, traded in for an ice cold marble body. I knew she'd been to see Charlie a couple of times but I didn't know when and Charlie never let us know. I knew that he thought I wouldn't be able to control myself if I saw her, that I'd breakdown at her feet or something.

Please. I wouldn't give her the satisfaction to know how much she'd broken me.

At first, I tried everything and anything to get over her.

Denial was the first and very worst issue I faced.

Then it was running away, hiding from everyone and everything but I soon came to realise that it fixed and solved absolutely nothing. I couldn't just run away from my problems forever, eventually I had to face them.

And then there was the next 'solution.'

Hooking up with random girls I didn't know or even remember their names.

I even got myself a job and tried to better myself, even going on to open my own shop.

But nothing, absolutely nothing could erase the image of Bella out of my mind. The girl may aswell have been engraved into my heart.

_Nothing _could make me forget her.

Until now.

My Renesmee.

I'm one hundred percent positive that even if I _hadn't _imprinted on her, I would have fallen for her a thousand times over.

She was captivating and entrancing.

She was simply lovely.

There was nothing _not _to like about her.

And when I look into those huge brown doe eyes I fall in love all over again.

And even though I try my best not to think about Bella when I'm with Renesmee, I simply cannot help it.

And it's not because I love Bella anymore, and it's not because I have any feelings left for her. Call me crazy but it's because she _reminds _me so much of her and I know I'm not imagining it.

Her eyes are almost an exact copy of Bella's except hers are a little bigger, and there's more depth and warmth.

The way she blushes adorably, the way she bites her bottom lip when she's hesitant. It's all so _Bella. _It has to just be a huge coincidence because she is _not _Bella. The pull I had felt towards Bella was not a fraction of the pull I felt towards Nessie.

But there are distinct differences much to my relief that are completely _all _Nessie.

For example her perfect grace and balance. She reminds me of a fairy or a ballerina.

Another example is that she somehow seems to glow.

And I'm not just saying that figuratively, I mean the girl literally _glows._

Like in the sun, she's illuminated in the most heavenly way ever.

Maybe I'm so in love with her that I'm the only one who sees it but nevertheless she has the most beautiful glow which is the most unique thing ever.

Her scent is distinctively unique. I can't quite put an exact description to it, it's kind of a mixture of flowers, vanilla, sunshine, fresh air and anything else that is wonderful. It's amazing.

And my favourite thing is that she accepts my compliments and she actually seems to reciprocate some of my feelings. When I'm with her I can feel that she actually _wants _to be there with me, unlike so many times with Bella. No, Nessie phoned me every single day for the past month and half and we talked for hours and hours.

And she didn't even care I could morph into a giant wolf.

But talking over the phone is not enough now and I need to be near her.

I know my pack and my father will definitely not approve of me buying an apartment in Seattle but I just _need _to be by her.

I want to be able to see her every day.

I want to make her fall in love with me, too.

* * *

**So that's just a little insight into Jake's head at the moment. He hasn't been around her enough to figure out anything yet but he will soon. He'll start to notice more and more things, the more time he spends with her.**

**I know it's short but it wasn't really meant to be a chapter as such, it was just meant to be a filler sort of thing for the people who wanted to hear something from Jake's POV and something in between the main chapter which will be posted next.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, favourite's and follows I appreciate them all and the next chapter will probably be Sunday, if not earlier but definitely by Sunday. I want to try and speed up the updates and get them posted more frequently so bear with me.**

**Hope you enjoyed & tell me what you think!**

**-Elizabeth **


	10. Chapter 10 - Falling For You

_Lucky Ones- Lana Del Rey_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Falling For You**

I got up the next morning with a heavy sigh and flopped back down onto the pillows just as soon as I'd rose and all the thoughts of yesterday came flooding back to me. Yesterday with Jacob had been pretty much perfect, until I had come back and reality came crashing down on me.

Even though I hated it, I knew that Nahuel was right. He was absolutely right.

I couldn't just carry on like this, sneaking away each day to phone Jacob, making up ridiculous excuses to come down to Forks, running away from my family and Nahuel to go see him. It wasn't really fair to anybody and I knew it had to end; I just didn't when or most importantly _how._

Eventually, I managed to crawl out of bed, shower, get dressed and drag my feet downstairs where of course my mother was perched on the end of a chair just sitting there, unmoving, her bright amber eyes focusing on nothing in particular.

'Hey mom' I tried cheerily but as I guessed she didn't even answer me. I sighed and sat opposite her, I hated when my mom was mad at me, she was _never _mad at me and when she was, I didn't like it.

'Mom, I'm sorry don't be mad at me, I'll go see Charlie today' I promised.

Her eyes seemed to soften a little as she glanced over at me.

'How could I ever be mad at you? My sweet dear Renesmee' she said coming over to me and wrapping her arms around me, 'I was just worried I suppose'

I hugged her back, relieved that she wasn't angry with me and happy that brief madness at me had now gone.

When she pulled back she looked at me very seriously, her amber eyes focusing carefully.

'Being here Renesmee, back home, back in Forks, brings a lot of memories back to me and sometimes I find that hard to deal with which is why I don't come here often' she stated brushing my hair out of my eyes.

'Memories?' I asked 'what, like you miss it?'

'Yes' she considered 'but it's not just that, it's a lot more complicated'

I waited for her to finish expectantly

'Your father never wanted me to tell you this but I suppose that was because you were so young, I think it's okay to tell you a little more about my past now that you're older, that's if you want to know of course…'

I nodded at once, I was intrigued to hear more about my mom's past, she never often spoke of it, and it was almost like a sacred topic, one that was just never touched upon.

'Well I just want you to know that I loved your father the first time I laid eyes on him, never doubt that' she started 'but there _was_ a time, a very dark time in my life'

She looked sad, almost like she couldn't bear to think about what she was referring to.

'Well, there was an incident on my 18th birthday, in this very house. Alice threw me a party and me, being the Klutz I was accidently cut myself on some paper, it was a silly mistake but Jasper, who was still adjusting to the vegetarian diet lost it completely, he dove for me and was restrained by the rest of them'

'Really?' I asked, astounded. I couldn't believe that my calm and so usually reserved Uncle Jasper had tried to lunge at my mother and eat her whilst she was human.

'Mhmm' she nodded 'well, after that things just weren't the same between me and Edward and I didn't know why, until one day he took me into the woods and told me it wasn't safe for me to be with him anymore, that I didn't belong with him in his world, and then like that he just disappeared.'

'He…left you?' I asked, not quite believing what she was saying. The perfect fairy tale love I'd always envisioned between my parents had actually been tainted at one point? My own father had actually left her?

'Yes' she said, her eyes shining with emotion 'and it was the very darkest point in my life, until I met this boy I knew from when I was younger again… he was Charlie's best friend's son and he was like my own personal sun in a time of such sadness and darkness, he actually brought the life back into me… he was very much in love with me and I honestly think I would have fallen for him if Edward didn't come back, actually I _did _fall for him.'

'You were in love with somebody else?' I asked, amazed

'Yes' she admitted sadly

'How did dad come back?'

'Well, I went cliff diving, a fun game, well really quite dangerous actually and of course Alice was still trying to watch my future now and then from wherever she was and she didn't see me resurface but it wasn't true, _he _saved me. She thought I'd killed myself and immediately told Rosalie, who then went and phoned Edward…'

I couldn't quite believe nobody had told me this fascinating story before, I couldn't believe my mother had loved anybody other than my dad, I just couldn't picture it, whoever it was must have been pretty special.

'Edward was so crushed' she continued 'he went to the Volturi to ask to be killed'

'Daddy wanted to be killed!?' I gasped

'Yes, but don't worry' she winked 'we saved him, me and Alice did and after that all of the Cullen's returned'

'What about the boy?' I asked, suddenly feeling devastated for him, to have his heart broken and to be just left like that.

'Well he wasn't going to go away easily, it was rough but I just couldn't let him go…he was too important to me and after I kissed him I realised I was in love with him too'

'You kissed him?' I asked shocked

'Yes' she admitted shyly 'but even though I loved him, I loved Edward more'

'Don't you miss him?' I asked, confused as to why she never saw him or spoke of him if he meant that much to her

'Of course I do' she said as if it was an obvious answer 'but I think he must of moved on by now, I hope he has. I invited him to the wedding, I called him all the time but obviously he doesn't want to hear from me anymore…' she said sadly and if she could cry I'd bet she would have been.

'Where is he now?' I asked curiously

'I suspect he's still around' she said softly

'What is his name?'

'Maybe one day I'll tell you Renesmee, but if I say his name and think about him too much, there's a good chance I'll go find him right now and trust me, that wouldn't be good for either of us'

'Do you still love him?' I wondered

'No, I mean well yes I'll always love him, in a way but I'm not _in _love with him anymore, I have your father and he's always been and always will be the one for me, I don't need anybody else'

I felt happy that my mother had decided to share and confess her past with me.

I gave a hug and suddenly felt guilty and upset that I wasn't being as honest with her as she had been with me. I felt guilty that I wasn't telling her about Jacob.

We spent the morning with Charlie together and then I met up with Nahuel who was still not very friendly with me.

'I promise' I told him 'I promise I'll tell everybody soon'

'What's so special about him huh?' he asked, trying to be snarky but I could detect the hurt in his voice which made me feel awful inside.

'I'm not trying to hurt you Nahuel, honestly. I'm really not.' I said weakly, I didn't know what else I could possibly say to pacify him or assure him.

'You don't actually…._like _him do you like actually _like_ him?' he said, his eyes locking with mine, waiting, hoping and praying for an answer which would satisfy him.

An answer he couldn't ever get because I could not lie to him, he was too important for me to lie to him.

'Tell me you don't like him Renesmee' he pleaded, but I had a feeling he already knew my answer

'I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt you' was all I could manage, I felt wretched inside but how could I deny what I feel? I had tried myself but there was no point anymore, I _did_ feel something for Jacob.

'But he's a _werewolf_' he almost growled, he was teetering on the edge of angry now

'Shape-shifter' I corrected him, 'he's still human'

'I don't care' he snapped 'he's still dangerous, he could hurt you! You deserve better Renesmee!'

'What? Like you?' I growled back

'Yes!' he exclaimed as if I had finally gotten the point 'exactly! Were _exactly_ the same'

'So what?' I countered, I was tired of everybody using that as an excuse as to why me and Nahuel should be together. My whole life my family had tried to force me into being with him when I was older, dropping hints, always making sure he was around. I should get a choice; we didn't have to end up together just because we were the same!

'So that means were perfect for eachother, we have no secrets, we could be happy forever'

'No!' I snapped 'I deserve a choice'

'And you should choose me!' he shouted

'NO!' I yelled and took off as fast as I could.

As I was running all I could think about was how absurd the whole situation was, how dare he try and force me into choosing him? Couldn't he see that we were meant to be friends? Couldn't _everybody_ just see that?

I slowed down some minutes later and sat down underneath a tree, my heart fluttering rapidly and my hair now a tangled mess from the speed of my run in this wind.

I tried to gather my thoughts together and think straight but there were only two things on my mind.

Nahuel and Jacob.

The truth was that I _did_ like Jacob. A lot.

And I _only_ liked Nahuel as a friend, but I was even considering that at the moment, for how angry I was with him.

But the truth was that in their own ways, they had both taken a claim on me. Nahuel had basically claimed me since he met me; waiting for me to grow up so he could make me his and Jacob had taken a claim on me by imprinting on me.

Suddenly at that moment everything seemed to annoy me and I didn't even notice when it started to rain, pouring heavily down on me. I didn't care that I was drenched, I didn't care that I was freezing, I didn't care that I didn't even know where I had ran to, I just sat there.

'Nessie?' a familiar voice spoke, slowly approaching me

'What are you doing here?' Jacob asked, offering me his hand and pulling me up gently

I didn't answer; I just molded myself to him, hugging him tightly.

He wrapped his arms around me tightly 'are you okay?'

'I don't know' I admitted clinging on tighter to him, breathing in deeply, finding comfort in his warmth and scent. I didn't realise how freezing I was, and that I was shivering rapidly until now.

'Your soaked and freezing' he noted 'do you want to come back to mine?' he asked softly

I nodded against his chest and much to my surprise, _not that I minded _he gently lifted me up and placed my legs around his waist as he carried me all the way back to his house while I buried my face in his shoulder the whole way there like a child.

As soon as we arrived he placed me on my feet gently and raced upstairs, coming back down with a huge t shirt, his I presumed.

'You can wear this…for now' he said gently

'Thank you…but what am I gonna wear home?' I asked, suddenly regretting my stupid idea of sitting out in the rain.

'Erm…you can borrow something of my sisters, I think she still has some stuff left here'

I didn't know exactly how well that would go over when I got home but maybe I could just slip by my mom before she noticed. Anyhow it didn't seem like I had many options. I really didn't want to have to explain that one to her…

'Nessie' Jacob said snapping me out of my imagination 'go and get changed' he said slowly, highlighting each word.

I rolled my eyes and dragged my feet up the stairs and into his bedroom. His room wasn't very hard to find and after I'd changed I couldn't resist the urge to snoop around, just a little. There was a double bed in the middle of the room which still looked a little small for him with his towering frame, a wardrobe and a small desk. I always wondered why he still lived with his dad but then I realised it must be to make sure he's ok and take care of him. Jacob had a good heart, anybody could see that and I believed he deserved better than me. I couldn't even find the courage to tell him what I was, surely he'd be repulsed and wouldn't want to be near me ever again, imprint or not. Somehow I couldn't bear that thought. How could he have possibly imprinted on me?

He deserved a human girl, who he could live a _normal _life with. Not some freaky vampire hybrid.

Maybe everybody was right, maybe I _should _just be with Nahuel, at least he was like me. But the thought of spending the rest of my life with Nahuel in _that _kind of way had me hurtling down the stairs to Jacob in less than a millisecond.

I felt a little self-conscious just wearing a t-shirt in front of him but it was kind of long and you definitely couldn't see anything, well except half my legs.

I sauntered across the living room feeling super awkward, quickly taking a seat on the couch.

'Are you going to tell me why you were sitting outside by yourself in the rain?' Jacob asked, coming out from the kitchen to sit beside me swinging my legs up in his hands and placing them across his lap.

'Um…' what had he just asked me? I was just revelling in this contact and how natural and effortless things seemed to be between us.

'I had an argument with my friend' I said hurriedly, not really wanting to discuss Nahuel at this moment.

'About…' he trailed off, leaving it up for me to decide whether or not I wanted to tell him.

'Can we not talk about that?' I asked, feeling angry at even thinking about Nahuel. I just wanted to be able to be here and enjoy my much limited time with Jacob.

'Anything you want' he said sincerely

After a few moments I decided to ask the question that had been tugging on my heartstrings and weighing on my mind ever since Jacob told me he had imprinted on me. I was a little nervous of the answer but I decided I needed to ask it and finally be able to get it off my chest.

'Jacob?' I asked

'Hmm?' he replied lazily, making soothing patterns on my ankles with his fingers. His touch was so warm and with my temperature and the cold hard skin of my family's, _nothing _had ever felt warm to me. But he did. He felt wonderfully warm and inviting and in his presence it was as if I was constantly engulfed in a sheath of comforting heat.

I steadied myself before I asked my question.

'Do you think…' _how best to phrase this?_'Jacob, do you think you would like me if you hadn't…imprinted on me? I mean if you'd have seen me in the forest that day but hadn't imprinted on me would you have bothered with me?' I asked nervously

He didn't answer for a few moments but the way his heart beat accelerated and his fingers tensed a little on my skin I knew for sure he had heard.

He breathed in deeply before turning to face me with such intensity that I just fell under his spell he had me entranced in.

'I think…' he started slowly, moving back to trace patterns on my legs again, this time my calves, 'that you're the most beautiful, wonderful, selfless, amazing person I've ever met in my entire life'

My heartbeat fluttered just a little more dramatically as I absorbed his words

'And I also think' he continued 'that just by looking into your beautiful eyes; I would have fallen for you anyway _without _the imprint.'

'Really?'

'Mhmm' he said softly leaning forward and tugging me gently to place me fully in his lap.

'Me too' I whispered after several minutes of just staring into each other's eyes.

He gently placed one hand on the small of my back, rubbing in slow circles and his other hand came up to my face brushing along the side of my cheek slowly.

I mirrored his movements, slowly bringing my own hand up to caress his face being careful to control my gift as he closed his eyes melting into my touch.

His eyes opened once more, dark and intense filled with adoration as I gazed back.

Tantalisingly slowly he leaned forward at the same time and closed the agonising distance when his lips finally touched mine.

My eyes instantly closed as I leaned in even closer.

The first thought that entered my mind was that this was _nothing _like kissing Nahuel; Jacob's lips were warm and soft but still firm at the same time.

The kisses were gentle at first but then I felt Jacob's hand slide up my back gently to rest on the back of my head pulling me closer and the kiss grew more urgent.

I snaked my fingers into his hair, something I'd been wanted to do for a long time, his hair was impossibly soft and felt like silk beneath my fingers.

I felt his tongue trace my bottom lip and I took that as a cue that he wanted me to open my mouth so I of course obliged.

I hadn't ever kissed Nahuel like this, but with Jacob it felt amazing and I relished in every minute.

He pulled back a little to gauge my reaction but I immediately crushed my lips against him again as his fingers ran through my hair and I grasped at him pulling him closer, I needed to feel him pressed against my body. His scent was making me hazy, the back of my throat burned a little at being this close to him, this close to somebody with blood in their veins, but I repressed all of my vampire urges. I'd never hurt Jacob.

When we finally had to pull away, both gasping for air, still his lips never left my skin. He kissed softly gently, hot open mouth kisses across my cheek, jawline and down to my neck and slowly back up again before pressing his lips to mine once more, light and soft.

At long last, when I could find the urge to pull back his hand caressed my face again.

'I love you Nessie' he spoke; his voice was husky and slightly breathy.

My breathing hitched, he…_loved _me? How? Why? I knew he liked me and he imprinted on me but love? How was I worthy of his love?

'I love you Renesmee, and because I love you…I'd never force you to be with me, but…'

I interrupted whatever he was about to say by forcefully putting my mouth back on his again, pouring myself into the kiss meanwhile my head was racing.

I didn't know exactly how I felt about Jacob yet, I cared for him deeply and the attraction and the chemistry was one hundred percent, but love? I couldn't answer that, and I couldn't reciprocate those feelings yet but I did know one thing for sure.

I _wanted _to be with him, I _needed _to be with him.

~ JACOB ~

Her lips crashed back onto mine as soon as I'd confessed my love for her. I was well aware she hadn't said anything back but the fact that she hadn't ran away or cried or anything when I told her I loved her was already an achievement in my eyes. I'd do anything and everything for this girl and I loved her more than anything.

Her lips pressed against mine forcefully and urgently and it was heaven. My dreams of her had certainly done no justice; she tasted like sunshine and air, honey and vanilla. She was mesmerizing.

Her delicate hand knotted in my hair and I reciprocated raking my fingers through her silk hair which was pooling all around us, cascading us in its heavenly aroma, shutting us off from the rest of the world.

My other hand rested on the small of her back, longing to feel her skin, I could just imagine what it would feel like underneath my fingertips, satiny soft, beautiful.

It also didn't escape my notice that she was warm, nothing had been warm to me in over 8 years but she was. The heat radiated from her, warming me to my very core.

My Renesmee, in my arms, kissing her, was everything I had dreamed of and everything I could ever possibly want.

I loved her so much, I wanted to give her everything, and I wanted to make love to her right now, this very minute. I wanted her, all of her, every part of her.

We both pulled away, gasping for air when we physically couldn't breathe anymore.

'I want to be with you…I wanna be with you Jake' she breathed heavily

I leaned forward, attacking her jaw, her chin, her smooth creamy neck with kisses.

'You don't know…you have no idea how happy you just made me with those words Ness' I said breathing hard against her neck.

She leaned her head back further so I could kiss further down, I pushed the too-big sleeve down a little to brush my lips across her shoulder and across her collar bone and I was rewarded when a little sigh escaped her perfect mouth. As predicted her skin was silky, satiny-soft and beautiful and I continued trailing the kisses all the way back up until I reached her beautiful mouth again.

'Be mine Nessie' I begged 'be mine forever, nobody will ever love you like I can, like I _do, _you deserve everything' I urged against her mouth.

'Yes, Jacob…yours' she managed against my lips as the kiss continued to deepen.

'_My _Nessie' I breathed against her, pulling her as close as possible, my hands roaming her back and the contours of the skin which were exposed.

'My Jacob' she panted, pulling away to shower my neck with kisses. I closed my eyes, drinking in her touch, her soft and gentle mouth on me.

'Yes, yours' I exhaled 'you look hot in my shirt Ness' I said tugging at the hem

She giggled into my neck, starting to make her way up to my jaw, 'maybe I'll keep it' she said, her voice steady and breathy.

'You can keep whatever you want' I replied moving my lips to the hollow of her throat. She was so perfect and so beautiful that it hurt.

I was so happy that today was the day Billy had decided to go and see Charlie so I had the house to myself.

'I love you Nessie' I said bringing my mouth back up to hers and leaning back so I could see every inch of her flawless face.

She smiled beautifully before leaning into my chest and I wrapped my arms around her.

My very own heaven, here with me on Earth.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! And thanks for all the reviews/favourites & follows! They're greatly appreciated **

**Make sure you review and tell me what you think (:**

**Next chapter is…interesting.**

**This chapter is quite relaxing as there is gonna be a LOT of drama coming up real soon. ****That's all I'****m saying. ****Will be up ASAP.**


	11. Chapter 11 - The Inevitable

**Thanks for the reviews, favourites & follows guys. Just some questions I needed to answer.**

Dimmitri Darkson Makros: No they did not have sex, I thought I'd made that pretty clear but no they didn't, it was just kissing.

lytebrytehybrid88: He doesn't know who she is…yet

lei sun: Nahuel & Leah? I don't think that's gonna happen… at least not in _this _story. I'm starting a new Nessie/Jake story soon, completely canon starting from a few months where breaking dawn left off so who knows. Depends.

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Inevitable**

As I lay on Jacob's chest, with his arms wrapped tightly around me I knew it was time. He'd just confessed his love for me and now I knew I could not deceive him anymore. I couldn't continue this lie about who I was.

I didn't know how he was going to react and I was scared he wouldn't love me anymore but I had to have more faith in him then that didn't I?

Would he find me disgusting, repulsive?

He had been completely honest with me and I had accepted him for what _he _was; I only hoped he'd do the same.

I took a deep breath, seriously terrified right now. He wouldn't hurt me right?

No, I didn't believe he'd actually _hurt _me.

Here goes nothing.

'Jacob?' my voice was all wrong, it came out strangled and raspy. I needed to remind myself to breathe.

'Hmm?' he replied idly playing with my hair in his lap.

'I…'

'Yes?' he prompted

'I…um, tell me about the girl you loved' I couldn't do it. I chickened out. Good one Nessie.

I felt him tense a little underneath me as he looked up to meet my gaze, boring into my eyes intently.

'Why? None of that matters now, you're all that matters' he said softly bringing a hand up to caress my face.

'I know' I said gently 'but I want to know' I insisted, and although this was not the main priority in my mind right now and I was just trying to prolong the inevitable of telling him I was half vampire, it was definitely still something that had been sitting as a backburner and I _did _want to hear more about her.

'She was just a girl Nessie' Jacob insisted, brushing a stray curl behind my ear

'Was she pretty?'

He chuckled lightly 'hmm, nowhere near as pretty as you'

'But there must have been _something _about her, I mean you fell in love with her all on your own, not because of the imprint' I regretted saying that as soon as it had slipped out of my mouth and I saw the look of hurt ghost his beautiful features.

'I don't love you just because of the imprint Nessie, yes the imprint _drew _me to you but I wasn't in love with you right away, I fell in love with _you, _you're beautiful, smart, and selfless and kind, how could I not love you?' he said gravely

'I'm sorry' I said, stroking his arm tenderly 'I know, I just….what happened to her?'

'She married another…person and went off and had a daughter, I haven't heard from her in years…but that doesn't matter now Nessie, don't you see? I found you, I never knew what _real _love was until I found you, never knew _real _happiness until I found you, it's you Ness, it will _always _be you'

I smiled affectionately but a part of my mind was busy trying to figure something out. I had heard two stories today about lost lovers, and somehow they both seemed horribly familiar to one another. My mother had said the boy she had loved lived close, Jacob said that the girl he loved had married and had a daughter…

_No, you're being ridiculous Nessie_ I reprimanded myself, there was absolutely no way. I would have known. I shook the horrible idea from my head and tried to forget about it.

'Sorry, forget I said anything' I said quietly, leaning forward to lightly press my lips to his again, trying to distract these newfound disturbing thoughts my mind had started to conjure up.

His lips molded themselves to mine instantly and I felt myself melt into him. I didn't think I'd ever tire of this, kissing Jacob. Everything about him was so warm and inviting, the only warm thing to me.

'Hey Son, hi Nessie' Billy coughed, clearing his throat as he came wheeling through the front door and into the living room where we were. I'd been so absorbed with Jacob I hadn't even heard him approaching.

I immediately withdrew from my position straddling Jake and scurried to sit down on the other side of him.

'Hi Billy' I spoke

'This is why I want to get my own house' I heard Jacob mutter angrily under his breath, I squeezed his hand reassuringly.

'Just came back from Charlie's' Billy continued, completely oblivious.

'Hmm' Jake grunted

'Bella's in town, wishes you her best'

'Dad! Enough! Seriously?' Jacob said angrily, getting up from the couch and pulling me rather roughly with him up the stairs.

But only two things were swirling through my mind, Billy had said he had been to _Charlie's_ and that _Bella _wishes Jacob the best.

There was no other explanation, no other way to try and frame it, Billy was talking about my grandpa and my mother. Did he know my mother was a vampire? If he did, did that mean Jacob knew? How did they know eachother? How did Billy know my family? Had Billy mentioned Charlie to me? Did Charlie tell Billy about me?

I didn't realise I was already in Jacob's room before my head started feeling very heavy. It seemed as if all of my worst nightmares were unfolding right in front of my eyes and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

'Are you okay Nessie?' Jacob asked; worry grazing his features as he pulled me down onto the bed to sit with him.

'I'm fine' I choked out, my heart beat was fluttering so fast it felt like a hummingbird was trapped inside my chest fighting to get its way out of there, my throat felt like it was burning up and my breathing was coming out in irregular rhythms.

'Nessie' Jacob looked panicked as he gently pressed his palm flat in the middle of my chest, right over my heart.

'Your heartbeat' he whispered 'it shouldn't be this fast'

'I'm fine' I insisted

'No you're not; your heartbeat is going way too fast! What's wrong?' he demanded, his voice came out harsh and rough but I could detect the sheer panic underneath the surface, he was truly worried for me.

I tried my best to breathe in and out slowly, with Jacob encouraging me to take deep breaths.

'Are you going to tell me what's wrong angel?' he asked after a few moments, cupping my face softly.

'How do you know Charlie and Bella?' I asked, so quietly I couldn't even be sure that he had heard me.

He stared intently into my eyes and his face looked confused for a moment.

'How do _you _know them?' he asked, bewildered

'You don't answer a question with a question' I stated firmly

'You're talking about Charlie Swan right?' he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded once.

'He's my dad's best friend' he stated, as if it was obvious

'What about Bella?' I added

'Well, she's his…daughter' he continued awkwardly 'why? What do they have to do with you Renesmee?' he asked curiously

I breathed in deeply, not sure what to say.

'Nothing' I said weakly, I suddenly decided I didn't want to know anymore, if my suspicions were confirmed I would surely break into a thousand pieces, I decided I was better off in the dark.

'Come here' he said pulling me into his side, wrapping his arms around me tightly.

'You nearly gave _me _a heart attack, don't do that ever again' he whispered into my hair.

'Sorry' I mumbled. The warmth I was encased in was so calming and peaceful; I don't think I've ever felt so warm and content in my life. Right here, in Jacob's arms, felt like serenity, it felt like this is where I'm _meant _to be, it felt like home. I felt myself slowly drifting off, I hadn't slept much these past few nights and I was exhausted. As if Jacob could could sense what I was thinking and feeling, he started to run his fingers softly through my hair repeatedly, 'go to sleep Nessie' he lulled. I so badly wanted to go to sleep, here in the comfort of his arms, pushing all my worries to the side, letting everything go…but I couldn't, my mom would come looking for me soon, and so would Nahuel probably, but I was so tired, I wanted nothing more than to fall asleep in Jacob's strong and protecting, loving arms. Nobody had ever loved me like this, Nahuel claimed he liked me but he didn't _love_ me, not like this. And I didn't love him, not like this…

~JACOB~

I could see how exhausted she was, even though she tried her hardest to fight it.

'Go to sleep Nessie' I murmured into her hair softly and much to my surprise she lay down on the bed and grabbed onto my t shirt pulling me down with her.

She curled herself into my side, still clutching onto my shirt and I resumed my position of enveloping her in my arms.

I studied her beautiful face as her eyes fluttered, her long eyelashes lazily brushing across her now closed eyes as she fell to sleep in my arms.

She was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen in my life and I know I will never see anything as beautiful as her as long as I live.

I just lay watching her sleep for ages, listening to her steady breathing and the fluttering sound of her heartbeat.

Why does her heartbeat flutter? I wondered. It was the strangest heartbeat I had ever heard, it was like a bird fluttering its wings in her chest, it was almost musical. Earlier when her heart had been pounding she had almost scared me to death. I still don't know what it was that had gotten her so worked up, she hadn't told me. She'd asked me how I knew Charlie and Bella and then never elaborated and I had guessed that whatever she was thinking, she didn't want to share it. But why had she brought up Charlie and Bella? She didn't know them…did she? No surely she could not have, Bella was a vampire now. Nobody could know of Bella now.

I studied her delicate features, there was no denying it, she was unearthly beautiful and her eyes were _definitely _Bella's. I looked at her more closely and even I couldn't hide it anymore, she bore an uncanny resemblance to Edward Cullen. I hissed at even the thought of his name. I didn't care that he had Bella anymore, but why did I have to see his features on the face of my imprint? She had his straight nose, only hers was a little smaller, perfect heart shaped face, his colour hair, just a few shades darker. She had a slim and slight build; she wasn't particularly curvy, she was a tiny little thing, about the same height as Bella.

_No Jacob _my rational side chastised me, this is ridiculous, not to mention _impossible_. Maybe I really was going mad, nobody told me once I'd imprinted I'd be subjected to disturbing illusions.

But how could I deny what was right in front of me?

And who _were_ her parents? Who was she staying with here in Forks? She never let me walk her home, never spoke of her family much.

Heck, I only just realised I didn't even know her last name.

I was determined to find out just exactly _who _Renesmee was.

When I saw that she was fully asleep I pulled the covers around her and gave her a lingering kiss on her temple before stepping quietly out of my room and going downstairs.

My dad was sitting, watching TV and reading a paper.

'What the hell do you think you were doing mentioning Bella when Nessie was here?' I asked him angrily

He glanced up at me for a moment, before turning his paper nonchalantly.

'I didn't see the big deal, I didn't say anything, I told her she wished you the best'

'I don't care what she wishes me' I snapped 'I don't care about Bella or her blood sucking leech anymore'

'Which is why I think you should amend things with her' he said solemnly 'come on son, you have Renesmee now, you don't love Bella like that anymore, she was your best friend, I think it's only right you fix things with her now' he said seriously

'It's none of your business' I stated bitterly, sitting down on the couch, changing the channel.

'She was there you know, I saw her, I saw Bella, she looks different' Billy said carelessly

'Well she would wouldn't she?' I laughed once with no humour 'she's a filthy bloodsucker'

'She's still Bella, I thought she'd be completely different but she's still the same, I just can't find it in me in to hate her. Aren't you glad now son, that things worked out the way they did? If she had chosen you, you wouldn't have Renesmee.'

He was wrong. I would have still found Renesmee one day.

Bella was a leech now and I wanted nothing more to do with her, I could care less that Billy wanted me to amend things with her. It was none of his business. Why did I need Bella in my life when I had Nessie? What was Bella compared to Nessie? Nothing.

'She brought her daughter with her you know, didn't see her there though'

I shrugged. Why was he telling me this? Didn't he see I didn't care? I didn't care about Bella and her bloodsucking family.

But I still couldn't shake that dreaded gut feeling that was in my stomach. I tried to bury it as deep as it would go but I couldn't get rid of it.

'Tell me about Bella's daughter, tell me everything she said about her' I found myself practically shouting at Billy. He looked a little taken aback but cleared his throat before speaking.

'Well Jacob, honestly she didn't say much, I can't remember the name, I'm an old man. It was strange though. She said she was seven but said she was a little 'different' honestly she didn't like talking about her very much.'

'She's adopted right?' I questioned

'I think so, I don't see how she could have had her for real, vampires can't procreate right? But there was something off, something she wasn't telling me, she looked real uncomfortable every time I mentioned her, so did Charlie, so I just dropped it'

'Did she say where she was?'

'No, said she was out with a friend'

I slumped back on the couch, my mind was spinning and my heart was thumping loudly against my chest.

I needed out, I needed air.

~RENESMEE~

It had felt like I had been sleeping for five minutes but when my eyes started to flutter open and I felt myself awakening, I realised that the room I was in was dark. I felt a little disoriented and for a brief second wondered where I was until I realised I must have fallen asleep on Jacob's bed. I searched the room frantically, he wasn't in here.

I suddenly started to panic, it was dark, which meant it was late and my mother had no idea where I was. I knew Nahuel wouldn't cover for me a second time especially being as how I had treated him earlier. I got up frantically when I realised I was still in Jacob's shirt, god I must look such a mess right now. Where the hell was he?

I practically ran down the stairs but all I met was Billy seated in the living room watching TV.

'Where's Jacob?' I asked

'Oh, hi Nessie' Billy said cheerily, 'he was a little on edge earlier, he went out'

'Where?'

'My guess is as good as yours'

'I have to go home now' I mumbled

'Wearing that?' Billy smirked, glancing up at me

I blushed, it was _not _what he was thinking and I didn't want him to think that of me either.

'It's not…I mean…we didn't' I stuttered awkwardly

'It's okay Nessie, I know, I think Jacob left you some clothes of Rachel's, they should be in his room'

'Thanks' I flushed, racing back up the stairs.

I found some clothes left on the end of the bed, how could I have missed them?

They were simple enough, black jeans and a white t shirt. They were a little big but they would do.

I put my shoes on and raced out of the house as fast as I could.

I'd really be in for it now; I would have to explain the truth to my mother. I so didn't want it to happen like this and I regretted being so immature and keeping secrets. Now everything was going to come spilling out horribly and there was nothing I could do about it. My mother would probably drag me back to Seattle and never let me see Jacob again, which I wouldn't be able to bear. She'd tell my dad who'd be both furious and disappointed in me. And not necessarily because of the situation, but more because of the lies I had been telling. The sneaking around, all the lying, using Nahuel to cover for me.

I ran in the direction of home, the trees were a blur to me, passing by as I whizzed through them. I was nearly home; I could just make out the house in the distance.

The mud was slippy underneath my feet and although I had grace and good balance I wasn't as graceful as a real vampire. I had many flaws and it was those flaws that caused me to trip over a twig and topple over right into the wet mud.

I felt it coat my hair and the front of my shirt and jeans.

I cursed angrily, when I felt a strong arm pull me up to my feet.

I whizzed around prepared to attack but exhaled a sigh of relief when I saw Nahuel standing there, looking extremely angry. I shook his hand off my arm and stared at him back, equally as angry.

'Were you following me?' I snapped

'It's a good job I was, you can't even run without falling over' he snarled

'I don't need you following me!'

'You're supposed to be out with _me_! Yet you continue to run off to that filthy werewolf's house! Look at you, I can smell him all over you, and they are _not _your clothes!'

'It's none of your business where I go or what I do _or _who I'm with' I shouted

'You really are pathetic Renesmee! I give you everything, absolutely everything and you trade me in for some disgusting dog you barely know'

'Don't talk about Jacob like that' I growled

'Oh, so he has a name does he?' he said bitterly

I stared at him, I could see the venom pooling in his eyes, I was seething. How dare he follow me and try and tell me what I could and could not do? I was not _his_.

'Go on, go tell Bella where you've been and who you've been with' he said, his eyes glinting evily. I'd never seen this side of Nahuel, he looked furious, he actually looked like a _vampire_. His brown red tinted eyes were shining dangerously at me.

I knew Nahuel didn't follow my family's diet's, but he swore only hunted the bad humans, the criminals, the murderers, the rapists occasionally. But right now, he looked evil and I wondered how somebody who had such an evil side to them could ever be capable of love, like he claimed he loved me? I wondered why my Aunt Rosalie and Aunt Alice wanted me to be with somebody like him. Did I not deserve better than a human drinker? Why? Did they really think there was nobody else out there for me, and I had to take what I could? All of this had only just dawned on me.

He couldn't love me; otherwise he wouldn't treat me like this. Jacob didn't treat me like this.

Nahuel inched closer to me, and for the first time in my life I actually felt afraid of him and flinched backwards.

'What's the matter Renesmee?' he taunted 'don't want your mother to know you've been hooking up with a wolf? You know what? You don't have to tell her, I'll do it for you honey'

I flinched at the cruel sound of his voice and at that precise moment a heavy padding of footsteps could be heard and a giant werewolf came into view. It was bigger than the one I had saw beside Jacob over a month and half ago, it was huge and it glided past me and went straight for Nahuel, snarling and growling and pinning him to the floor in seconds.

Nahuel was struggling underneath to break free.

'Get your wolf off me!' he screeched at me and I saw him trying to take a bite into its shoulder. And that's when everything clicked, how could I have not realised, this was Jacob! In his wolf form! How could I have not realised? I had never seen him in his wolf form before.

I saw Nahuel still trying to bite and instantly ran and put myself in between them.

'Jacob no! Move now, he'll bite you, he's venomous!' I screeched, I knew a bite from a vampire to a wolf could be fatal. And Jacob could _not _die.

'Move Jacob now! Don't, don't kill him'

But he ignored me leaning down to take a bite out of Nahuel

'No! Don't Jacob, he's my friend!'

He just nudged me gently out of the way and I toppled backwards

'ENOUGH!' A cold hard voice shouted and we all turned, trying to locate the sound of the voice.

It was my mother steadily approaching us; she grabbed me hardly and moved me behind her.

'Jacob! MOVE' she shouted, and for a moment Jacob and my mother locked eyes as Jacob slowly started to retreat from Nahuel, still growling lowly.

'Mom you need to go, now, he'll hurt you' I whispered to Bella trying to get her to move but she just stayed where she was, her eyes still locked with Jacob's.

I saw him glance at my mother and then to me and with a howl he turned his back and ran deep into the forest, out of sight.

'Jacob' I whispered taking a step toward him

'Renesmee' my mother pulled me back instantly

'What on earth is going on?' she exhaled

'I asked what the hell is going on! I want answers! My mother shouted pacing up and down the living room, running her fingers through her hair.

Nahuel was sheepishly sitting in the corner and I was backed up against the wall in the opposite corner of the house, still in my mud drenched clothes, not saying a word. Jacob knew, he knew now and I hadn't told him how I wanted to. I should of told him when I had the chance. He knew what I was now; he knew how disgusting I was. I was so hurt and angry I felt like crying. And why had he listened to my mother? Why had he listened to a vampire over me?

'And you!' she screeched pointing to Nahuel 'you tried to bite him! You could have killed him' she seethed

'Why do you care?' he snapped 'he came onto me! He fucking deserved it' Nahuel yelled, finding his confidence yet again.

'Don't you dare swear at me!' my mother yelled 'and you!' she rounded on me then, 'what the hell are you doing out there? And how the hell do you know Jacob!? Don't you know how dangerous werewolves are, what did your father tell you about them?'

I didn't say anything; I just stood silently, waiting for her to calm down.

'Answer me Renesmee'

I glanced at Nahuel and he looked over at me sympathetically, I could tell he was feeling remorseful and regretful. I knew he hated seeing me get shouted at or get into trouble, no matter how angry _he _may be with me.

'Well?' my mother insisted

'You won't understand' I told her truthfully and she wouldn't. She didn't know what imprinting was, she didn't know how much Jacob meant to me and vice versa, I _couldn't _tell her. I didn't _want_ to tell her. She wouldn't understand.

'How do you know him?' I blurted, before she could reply.

'That doesn't matter, it's irrelevant' she snapped, brushing my question off to the side.

So she _did _know him? How? And obviously he knew her; he had listened to her and not me.

I stared into my mother's eyes and there was a haunting sadness hidden there as if she was waiting for me to figure out something that was blatantly obvious.

And it was.

Everything came together all at one.

But I only had question for my mother.

'What was his name?' I whispered 'the boy you loved, from the story you told me, what was his name?' I said so softly I couldn't be sure I'd even spoke the words at all.

'Jacob' she said without hesitation, staring at me straight in the eyes 'his name is Jacob Black.'

~JACOB~

I had been gone for quite for a few hours, just running, nowhere in particular. I just needed to clear my head and then I heard her voice.

The things that had my dad had told me earlier had really set me on edge. I couldn't shake the image of Bella out of my head, with hard cold skin and strange yellow eyes. I couldn't shake the thoughts of her daughter out of my head, and how the thoughts of her daughter somehow seemed to blend together horrifically with my sleeping Nessie at home.

As soon as I heard her voice I ran in the direction of it immediately. As I drew closer and closer I could make out another voice, there was a lot of shouting and snapping and snarling coming from between the both of them. It took me longer than I had thought it would to get to them, I hadn't realised how far I'd wondered off. My wolf ears allowed me to locate her voice even quicker than in human form and I set off in a steady pace toward her.

When I saw Nessie, standing there covered from head to toe in mud flinching backwards I instantly grew angry and looked for the source of her fearful eyes.

He was there standing there in front of her, I could see the red tint of his eyes, I detected a slight scent of vampire but I could hear his heart beating rapidly. What the hell was this kind of creature? Smelled and looked like a vampire but had a beating heart? I didn't care, I'd take it. I leapt forward instantly, pinning him to the ground as I watched him struggle underneath me trying to get free.

I snarled at him, this would be way too easy.

'Get your wolf off me!' he screeched at Renesmee, pleading her to come to his rescue. Like that'd happen. This one wasn't getting away. Disgusting leech.

She instantly bounded over, trying to place herself in the middle of me and Nahuel

'Jacob no! Move now, he'll bite you, he's venomous!' she shouted. I tried to ignore her and focus on the task at hand; couldn't she see he was dangerous?

_Hold on._

She just told me he was _venomous_, how did _she_ know? Did she know about vampires? Was my worst nightmare unfolding right in front of my eyes? I'd save that for later; right now I had a bloodsucker to kill, I had a duty to do.

'Move Jacob now! Don't, don't kill him' she pleaded but I still ignored her leaning down to try and take a bite out of his shoulder, but with all this thrashing and squealing and Renesmee being so dangerously close to me, it was much more difficult. I could _not _hurt her, she needed to move.

'No! Don't Jacob, he's my friend!' she begged.

Her friend? He sure didn't act like a friend

I turned around toward her, gently nudging her out of the way, but my gentle nudge turned out to be a little rougher than I thought and she toppled backwards.

This was the first time Nessie had seen me in my wolf form, I had really hoped the first time she saw me as a wolf _wouldn't_ be when I was about to kill a vampire.

'ENOUGH!' a stern voice shouted gravely from a distance. I instantly froze turning my head towards the sound as well as I saw Renesmee do. The leech took this opportunity to try to scramble from underneath me but I pinned him down even harder pressing against him hardly. I growled loudly as I saw the figure approach.

I gasped when she came into view.

The scent of vampire hit my nose strongly and I staggered back a few inches.

There she was, in all her vampire glory, her long mahognony hair swaying in the breeze, her liquid golden eyes trained on mine.

She grabbed Nessie instantly and placed her behind her back, as if she was sheltering her, all the while her eyes still locked with mine.

Bella.

'Jacob! MOVE' she said, her voice was almost like a wind chime but right now she was pissed and I growled back.

I was too astonished to do anything but retreat from the vampire beneath me as he hurried up quickly darting away as quick as a blur.

'Mom you need to go, now, he'll hurt you' Nessie's voice whispered softly from behind Bella.

My knees nearly buckled and gave way right there and then.

_Mom?_

So _this _was Bella's daughter. Nessie was Bella's daughter. My imprint was Bella's daughter. And she was seven years old.

I glanced at Bella's face and then at Nessie's before I let out a howl full of anguish and turned my back on both of them running deeper and deeper into the forest.

My suspicions had been confirmed. The thing I had hoped and prayed would not happen all day since I had had that awful gut feeling, came true right in front of my very eyes.

And I had_ no_ idea what to do.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Remember to leave a lovely review for me guys.**

**And I will be posting the other chapter probably later tomorrow or the day after. I want to get this story finished soon.**

**(:**


	12. Chapter 12 - Distractions

_Cry – Rihanna_

* * *

**A/N Hi guys, this chapter literally took so much effort for me to write, the inspiration is lacking {just a little bit}, so if you guys could give me some motivation that'd be cool…thanks. And I do know that a lot of authors reply to all reviews but I really don't have much time for that, so I hope you guys don't mind. I do read all reviews though and I appreciate them very much. So thank you to all the new followers and readers for you reviews. Also sorry I'm SO late, I had a lot on, I promise they'll never be a wait this long again. AND lastly if any of you don't know, I'm starting a Renesmee/Jacob series shortly which will be completely CANON and will start a few months after Breaking Dawn ended. It will be a trilogy, the childhood years, teenage years & then all grown up. I have so many ideas for this and I want a fair few chapters to be written before I post that and ALSO if you haven't looked and you're a hunger games fan I've got a new hunger games story up, it's Katniss/Peeta so go check that out please! Thanks, Enjoy & tell me what you think. This isn't really my favourite chapter at all but it is needed in order to head in the direction I want to go. Also I need a beta, if any of you are interested & will be on time contact me. Thanks. (:**

**- Elizabeth.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Distractions**

I lay in bed tossing and turning. My mother had said she didn't know what was going on and she was very angry with me and we were leaving first thing tomorrow morning and she told me I couldn't come back until I had learned to tell the truth.

After she had told me that it was Jacob that she loved, _my _Jacob, I had gone upstairs without a single word. There was nothing more to say to her. I felt numb.

There was nothing that I wanted more than to be wrapped in Jake's arms, but I knew that would never happen now. He knew what I was, he knew _who _I was. Why would he want to be with me now that he knew? It'd be like having the leftovers, he couldn't have my mother so he'd take the downgrade of a daughter instead, and I'd have to do. At the same time, despite how awful I felt I knew I couldn't leave without at least a goodbye. He might not want to see me one last time but I wanted to see him. But I knew better, I couldn't physically see him, it would cause me too much pain. When he'd seen, when he had realised what I was he had ran. Literally _ran_ away. Of course he would, I was an abomination. A vampire hybrid _freak_.

Just this morning, I'd had love declared to me, and being the stupid clingy girl I was, the girl so desperate for a fairy tale love, so desperate to fall in love, so naïve to think anybody could possibly love me, had actually gone and believed it. Even for a fraction of a second.

I decided I'd leave him a letter, he knew how to contact me. If he wanted to that was.

I wrote my letter that night and in the morning I gave it to my grandpa Charlie when we went to say goodbye, to give to Billy when he next saw him.

I insisted on driving my own car on the way back and my mother sat in the passenger seat with Nahuel in the back. She was unusually quiet for the most part of the journey; she looked as if she was deep in thought.

When we finally pulled up to the house it was almost dark and I knew I'd have to start controlling my thoughts around my father, I definitely wasn't asking my mother to shield me.

'Renesmee, would you like to come hunting with me and your father?' Bella asked, whilst getting out of the car.

'No' I replied, getting out myself and stalking up to the house.

The look of hurt was clearly etched in her features and she followed me inside but all of that vanished as soon as she laid eyes on Edward and they both broke out into huge grins like they'd just been reunited after years of painful separation.

I rolled my eyes and stalked upstairs into my bedroom, ignoring the rest of my family who waited downstairs.

I didn't feel like speaking to anybody.

To keep my hands busy I searched my room until I found my phone, covered in a little dust, wedged between the headboard and the wall of my bed.

I switched it on.

There were no text messages _or _missed calls.

If he wanted to call he would have called already, wouldn't he?

I don't even know what came over me, I felt like there was this fire that was starting in my stomach and slowly making its way up, coursing through the rest of me. My hand that was wrapped around my phone started to shake uncontrollably and I clenched harder and harder until I could feel my phone start to give way underneath my hand. And then I stood up, unexpectedly and threw my phone out of the window as hard as I could, the impact making a loud shattering sound as the shards of glass fell to the ground. I stood there, numbly just watching the glass fall whilst my breathing was growing rapid.

I didn't even register every single member of my family rushing up to my bedroom and my mother's eyes widen as she took in the scene before her.

'Renesmee, what on earth is going on?' my father said, obviously outraged and in disbelief I would act like this but I could barely hear his words.

Everything had seemed so perfect yesterday and now it was all ruined, it was all fucking ruined.

I turned around, barging past all of the greedy staring yellow eyes watching me intently and stormed down the stairs and out of the house.

I barely heard the stern 'Renesmee's' being shouted from individual voices, all I knew was that I needed air, and I certainly didn't need to be around my family. Around my mother.

I think they actually got the hint because the further I wondered, I could hear no footsteps or anything behind me, but knowing how silent and sneaky they were I wouldn't be in the least bit surprised if one of them were following me, spying on me from a distance. They'd probably sent Nahuel or something.

I didn't even know where I was going, I was just walking and even when it started to rain I continued to walk, and even when my clothes were soaked through to my skin and I was shivering and absolutely freezing I still continued to walk.

It felt as if I was stuck in a dream, some kind of horrible dream and nightmare that just couldn't be real. I didn't want to face reality so I just blocked everything out. I tried to forget about Jacob, I tried to forget about the fact that he knew what I was and didn't want me, I tried to forget about how him and my mother had been in love, how she had never told me, how the real reason she moved to Seattle to give birth to me was because of him. It was because of Jacob.

And suddenly everything he had said to me yesterday seemed like a horrible, twisted lie. Because if you honestly truly loved somebody you wouldn't care what they were, or who they were. Was it possible that the only reason he was even interested in me was because I bore a resemblance to my mother? When he looked into my eyes, was it not really mine he was seeing, but hers? When he touched my skin was it hers he imagined feeling?

He had said he imprinted on me, was that even true? Was there even such a _thing_ as imprinting? Was this all just a horrible lie?

I sank to my knees in the cold rain water and buried my face in my hands. A horrible choking feeling came up through my throat and my breath started to hitch. But I wouldn't, no I would never, I wouldn't shed a tear over something as trivial as Jacob Black. No I wouldn't care, I wouldn't think about him again, and as I rose to my feet slowly, each step felt like a knife that had been plummeted through my chest and refused to move.

…

Eventually, somehow I made it back to the house. I didn't know what time it was, and I didn't really care. I refused Esme's offer for food, and I ignored everybody else in my family, _including _Nahuel. I bet he thought that just because Jacob didn't want me anymore I'd somehow choose me, as if. He could leave and never come back for all I cared. It was his entire fault anyway.

I knew I didn't mean these horrible thoughts that were running through my mind but I just couldn't help it.

I found my window replaced with some kind of temporary glass and sometime later when I was dried off and in bed, in the dark I could sense my mother on the other side of my bedroom door, hesitating whether or not to enter.

She eventually decided to enter and came in with a cup of hot chocolate which she set down on the nightstand. Then she hovered for a moment or two before taking a seat on my bed and shaking me lightly with her hand.

'Renesmee, darling what's _wrong_? You have to tell me what's going on, we don't have secrets remember?' she said softly, gently stroking my hair.

I almost snorted, _'we don't tell secrets'_ was she joking? She kept the biggest secrets out of all of us.

I didn't tell her this though, I chose to remain silent.

'What happened in Forks Renesmee? I want to know what's going on with you' she urged, her voice a little firmer this time.

'Tell me why you left Forks' I said, my voice barely above a whisper. If my mother wanted me to be honest with her, it was her time to start being honest.

'Were talking about you Renesmee' she stated firmly

I didn't answer.

Eventually she shrugged her shoulders and sighed heavily.

'I left because of Jacob, I, I couldn't stand to see him in pain anymore, I…it was _always _Edward, I always loved him more but I loved Jacob too, I loved him, which is why I had to let him go' she said, sadly.

I didn't know what to say.

'But Renesmee, I still don't understand what that has to do with anything? What's going on with _you _darling?'

I shrugged my hand off her and buried my head into the covers, breathing in deeply.

'I can't force you, but I thought we were closer than that' she said gently stroking my hair again and leaning into kiss me on my forehead 'I love you so much, I do hope you'll tell me soon' she whispered, and with that she was gone.

…

I awoke the next morning and I'd already made up my decision. I was going to go to school, _without _Alice, and then I was going to stay at Nina's. I knew she'd let me.

I couldn't be around my family anymore.

At least not for a while.

There were too many secrets, too many lies that I just couldn't deal with. What else were they keeping from me? What else hadn't they told me about all of their past lives?

My father heard my plan and rushed to the bottom of my stairs when his eyes zeroed in on my bag.

'You're not going Renesmee; you know you can't go places without one of us'

'I am eighteen, and I'd do as I like' I said barging past him

'You're not leaving Renesmee' my mother said calmly, blocking my path

'I am going to school, and then I am going to Nina's' I said slowly, evenly, trying to hold my temper

'You'll wait for Alice, then you'll come home and then we _will _talk about this, we'll talk about what's going on with you…' my dad said in a stern voice.

'Renesmee, running away from your problems doesn't help solve them, it just intensifies them, we _have _to talk about this, and we raised you better than to keep secrets' Bella said softly.

I felt defeated.

There was no point fighting with them, absolutely no point. They'd made up their mind and they'd never let me leave. I was so angry I wanted to scream; throwing my bag fiercly behind me I stalked out of the house without a backward glance.

Alice was already seated in my car, in the driver's seat and I was too angry to say anything so I gritted my teeth and slid in the backseat not trusting myself enough to sit next to her _without _breaking my car. I did love it very much and I knew I'd regret it later.

Alice sighed heavily and turned around to face me

'Look, Renesmee -' she started but I held my hand up to silence her.

'No Alice, I'm not talking' I said, cold and flat.

She sighed again before turning back around and starting the car.

Alice didn't try and speak to me for the rest of the journey and when we got to school she handed my keys and fluttered off into the building without another word.

At this point, I wasn't sure whether I was relieved with her or angry.

By the time I was in my first class, I noticed that Mason had already came and found me and his eyes lit up like a child on Christmas day. Sighing heavily I flopped down into my seat, preparing for the excruciatingly long hour I'd have with Mason sitting next to me. Chemistry, one of my few classes _without _Nina.

'I feel like it's been ages since I've seen you Renesmee' he said taking a seat next to me. 'How are you?' he asked considerately.

I didn't answer, I just continued to swirl abstract patterns on the paper with my pen.

'Hey are you okay?' he asked, turning around full on to face me.

I fanned my hair out, blocking him from my view.

He sighed and leaned back into his seat, 'you know Renesmee, you really are unlike any other girl I've ever met' he stated

I nearly snorted, oh how right he was.

'I mean, you obviously don't even notice when…' he leaned forward again and I glanced to the side to see his fists clenched tightly together and his heartbeat increase 'I mean you don't even notice…' he continued 'even when somebody is practically throwing themselves at you! Since we started! Since we started I've been trying _so_ hard for you to notice me, for you to even talk to me and you don't even notice!' he seethed

I was stunned for a moment that he'd been so blunt about it, of course I'd _noticed_, I mean who wouldn't have noticed all of his flirtatious ways with me? I noticed but I didn't say anything because I _wasn't_ interested.

'You're the _only _girl that hasn't shown any interest in me, why?' he asked, his voice a little softer this time.

'I…' I started to think of some sort of reply before our teacher walked in.

Thank goodness. I really didn't have it in me right now to explain to Mason anything and I also really didn't want to hurt his feelings. I honestly didn't, he was a nice person and if he could get over this crush I could actually see us maybe becoming friends.

Class dragged on, I wasn't really paying attention, all I could think about was Jacob. And how perfect my life had seemed for those few days. I thought about never seeing him again, and the thought nearly crippled me. As soon as class was over I shot from my seat like a bullet and practically ran from the classroom. I couldn't be here anymore, I couldn't sit here and pretend I was normal, I wasn't normal and I never would be. I couldn't sit here and make idle chit chat when I felt like my world was crumbling apart right around me.

I fled out of the building and ran right to my car, but of course I didn't quite make it that far.

'Renesmee! What on earth are you doing?' Alice said, worry and concern etched into her flawless features.

'I can't be here anymore Alice' I breathed

'What? You're been ridiculous! You can't just ditch school' she chastised

'Why?' I practically shouted 'I'm sick of this whole charade of acting normal, acting human when I'm not, I'm sick and tired of it!'

'You are _half _human Renesmee' she corrected me 'you belong here, with humans'

'No' I shook my head 'I don't belong anywhere, I don't belong with the vampires and I don't belong with the humans, I'm a freak, an abomination'

'How dare you!' she gasped, tugging me by the arm to my car 'how dare you talk about yourself like that'

When we stopped in front of the car she shook my shoulders deliberately, forcing me to make eye contact with her.

'You Renesmee are _nothing, _absolutely nothing but perfect! Do you hear me? You are beautiful, a _miracle_'

'No' I shook my head harder

She studied my face for several seconds, like she was deep in thought, 'come on, were going home' she finally said.

…

At home, my parents did not even seem that surprised to see me home so early.

As soon as I stepped into the house I reined in every thought I had about Jacob as hard as I could. I was not having my dad picking my brain in this vulnerable state I was in. I tried my very hardest to repress all of my inner thoughts when my father suddenly looked up at me from his chair, a puzzled and very confused look on his face.

He stared for a few moments, intently trying to figure something out. I suddenly felt conscious, why was he staring at me like that?

'What..?' I asked

'I…' he tilted his head to the side a little 'Renesmee' he continued 'I can't hear your thoughts'

I stared back at him puzzled for a moment, my initial thought was YES! But then I started to wonder, was there something wrong with me?

'What…what do you mean? _Why_?' I asked him

'I have no idea, it's…just, I can't get anything'

Bella came flittering in then and rested a hand on his shoulder, Grandpa Carlisle followed in from the kitchen.

'What's going on?' he asked calmly

'I can't hear her thoughts' Dad said

They all looked at me.

'What is it like?' Grandpa asked after a while

'It's like Bella's mind, I just can't hear anything' Edward replied automatically.

'Hmm, interesting' Grandpa said, pondering.

'Is there something wrong with me?' I asked, a little panicked now.

'I don't think so' Grandpa said 'If I were to have a say so myself I very well think that you're powers are developing, It very much appears that you have inherited Bella's shield' he said matter-of-factly.

I just stared at him, my mouth open wide.

I'd inherited momma's shield? This was absolutely FANTASTIC! If that were the case, I'd never have to try and tame my thoughts in front of my dad again. I could think freely.

'Renesmee, have you noticed your powers extending lately, anything you can do now that you wasn't able to do before' Grandpa asked, curiously.

Before I could answer Alice chirped 'yes! Yes yes she can! She can project thoughts through hand touch! I can't _believe_ I forgot to mention it' she sang happily

'When did you figure that out?' My father asked

'Um, I don't know, a while ago…with Nahuel' I swallowed, another lie. How many more lies would I tell?

He narrowed his eyes for a moment, but did not press the subject

'We'll have to invite the Denali's up here, have Eleazar check her out' Grandpa said, already one step ahead of everybody else.

I sighed.

It was cool having these new abilities and powers but honestly, they just made me even more abnormal. I loved Grandpa dearly but with him I'd always seemed like a science experiment that he was fascinated with and sometimes he talked about me that way, instead of like I was an actual person. I knew he'd never mean to intentionally but that's just the way he was and for some reason, it really bothered me today.

'What do you mean c_heck her out_?' I questioned

'I mean have a look at you dear, he's good with that sort of stuff, he has a gift' Grandpa said kindly

'A _look at me_?' I said sarcastically, 'can I ask you something Grandpa? When was the last time, you viewed me as an actual person, rather than one of your favourite experiments?' I asked, and it was true. I was his very favourite experiment.

But as soon as I let the words slip, I instantly regretted it. I knew I wasn't being fair to him, but I just couldn't help what I was feeling. I had conflicted emotions, I wasn't in my right mind at the moment and most of all I was angry. I was completely and utterly _angry_. I was angry at everything and I'd never felt like this before and I hated it.

'Renesmee!' my father scolded 'apologise now'

I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him. He was just as much of a liar as my mother was as far as I was concerned.

'It's okay Edward' Grandpa said, still as calm as ever.

'I am so very sorry you feel that way Renesmee, I just…all I ever wanted to do was help you, make sure you stay healthy and make you're always fine. Of course you are fascinating to me but I _never _see you as an experiment darling. I see you as a granddaughter I love very much and would do anything to help' he said and I immediately felt sick for what I had said to him. Of course, he was right. All he ever tried to do was make sure nothing bad happened to me or nothing went wrong. I suddenly felt like the worst person in the world.

…

Later that evening I decided to turn on my laptop. Something I hadn't done for months and months now. My whole family probably hated me right now, I was better off out of the way.

I immediately checked my email and saw about a thousand messages from Nina. I clicked on the most recent one from around 2 hours ago.

**Renesmee! What on earth is going on with you? I try and phone you and it won't even connect! I heard you were in school today but Mason told me you ran out. He thinks it's because of what he said to you. He told me by the way. Where have you been? I need to talk to you! I want to know what happened this weekend with Jacob. Did you get together? Was it horrible? I need to know.**

**Answer Ren!**

**Nina**

I sighed heavily and closed the laptop quickly, burying my head in my hands. Just the mention of his name clawed at my heart.

Maybe a distraction was in order. I just couldn't spend all my time moping about him, choking up whenever his name came up. If he had forgotten about me and if he wanted nothing to do with me anymore maybe I should try and do the same. My heart sunk just thinking about the prospect. Half of me wanted to get up and go running back to La Push, begging him to look past the vampire part and pretend I was human. I wanted to go and crawl and cry and beg but I would never do that. If he didn't want me, I didn't want him.

Well, that was what I tried to convince myself.

I got up slowly, pulling on a jacket and some converse and headed quietly for the stairs. Flopped down on the couch was Nahuel, for which I was grateful. I needed a distraction. Nahuel could help me with that, even if I didn't really want anything to do with him at the moment. He'd almost bitten Jacob and he was horrible to me that night in the woods. Quite frankly I don't even know why he was still here. Just seeing him sitting there, on the couch with the remote in his hand made me angry, but I pushed those feelings to the side. I needed out of the house and Nahuel was the only way I'd be able to be allowed out.

As soon as I walked into the living room, as predicted my father's eyes flew to my attire and he raised his eyebrows.

'Where are you going Renesmee?' he asked

'I'm going out for a bit, with Nahuel, I need some air' I said truthfully

'It's a school night' he observed

'Let her go' my mother said resting her hand on his knee 'she'll be fine, we have to learn to trust her Edward' she said softly

'It's not Renesmee I don't trust Bella' he said, worry framing his features.

Nahuel looked up from where he was sitting and his eyes flittered to mine, genuinely surprised that I'd want to hang out with him.

'I know Edward, but we can't keep her locked up forever'

He looked towards my mother and then to face me. Clearly torn.

He abruptly stood up after a few moments and pulled me into his stone chest in a tight embrace.

'Don't be late and be careful' he whispered into my hair, planting a kiss there

'I will daddy' I promised, wrapping my arms around him tightly.

…

'So you haven't spoken one word to me yet, but I get it though Renesmee. You totally hate me, I almost killed your dog, but seriously, where are we going?' he asked, from the passenger seat.

He hadn't stopped talking for the last ten minutes; I really wanted him to be quiet. He was right, I wasn't speaking to him, I just wanted out of the house.

I hadn't exactly decided where I was going yet, all I knew is that I wanted to go out somewhere and get my mind off Jacob.

Maybe Nina would have some ideas?

I immediately swerved round and started for Nina's.

'Stay here' I ordered Nahuel, slamming my car door shut and getting out of the car to Nina's house. It was almost dark now and I knew it was kind of rude to just turn up to somebody's house unannounced but Nina wanted to talk to me right? We could go out for a while somewhere together. Well _and _my personal bodyguard, but unfortunately there was no way to get rid of Nahuel. I knocked and waited for an answer and Nina opened it herself.

'Renesmee?' she asked

'Ta da' I breathed quietly.

She placed her hands on her hips and raised her pointy eyebrows.

'I texted you and emailed you a hundred times!' she whined

'Phone's broke, didn't feel like talking much' I admitted

She sighed, 'well come in!' she urged

'Actually' I said, gesturing to my car outside 'I was wondering if you wanna come out? Go somewhere for a while?' I asked hopefully

'Where?' she asked, suddenly intrigued

'I was hoping you'd have some ideas' I said

'Okay' she said excitedly 'I'll be right back, stay there' and she ran off back into the house.

A few minutes later she was back, with red lipstick on and earrings in.

I raised my eyebrows but she ushered me to my car.

Getting in, Nina made herself comfy in the backseat, surprised to see Nahuel sitting in front.

'Nahuel this is Nina, Nina this is Nahuel' I introduced them briefly, sliding into the driver's seat and shutting the door.

'Fantastic' Nahuel murmured 'but seriously Renesmee, where are we going?'

'I have a few ideas' Nina giggled from the backseat.

And then we were off.

We ended up at some tacky club, about a 25 minute drive away from Nina's house. I looked at her in disbelief, surprised and quite concerned at where she had told us to go.

'Oh come on Renesmee, you need a little fun. If it makes you feel any better, I've never been here in my life either, I just overheard some girls in the school the other day talking about it' Nina said

'It's just…I mean it's a _club_, how are we going to get in?' I asked

'This is completely ridiculous, your parents would never allow this' Nahuel muttered, shaking his head.

'They'll let us in _here _Renesmee, they don't care which is why I chose this one. Plus were not that far off from the legal age right?'

She had no idea.

…

I didn't have a clue how she talked me into it but 20 minutes later I found myself in a club that smelled heavily of sweat and alcohol. The lights were low creating a hazy atmosphere and it was full of girls in short skirts and middle aged men. Nina had made me take off my jacket and sweater so I was left in a thin strappy tank top and with red lipstick on. Oh and I had to put my hair down.

At first I was a little intimidated but after a while… well let's just say, it turns out vampire hybrids c_an _get drunk. I was reluctant at first but decided I needed a distraction. From everything.

So I let the man in his late 20's whose name I'll never remember buy me several drinks. I don't know when Nahuel started to loosen up after following us in, telling me how irresponsible and childish I was been. I guess it started when a drunken Nina started grinding against him. So much for loving _me_.

'What's your name?' the man next to me roared over the pounding music, pushing another drink towards me.

'Vanessa' I shouted automatically

'Vanessa's a pretty name, pretty girl pretty name' he yelled

I rolled my eyes.

'You have a boyfriend Vanessa?' he continued

'Yeah, he's called Jake' I slurred, seriously? Slurring my words?

'Well if I was him, I wouldn't let you out my sight' he grinned, inching closer to me

'Yeah, well, he hates me' I said, laughing lightly.

'You've seriously got some explaining to do' a cold hard voice echoed through my ears. A voice I knew all too well.

I was pulled by the arm and rounded, to see my father standing there. Amber eyes blazing with fury.

'You're coming home. Right now.'

Oh crap.

…

* * *

**Next Chapter: **

'Imprinted? IMPRINTED?' My father yelled, slamming a first down on to the table, instantly shattering it.

'Edward stop it' my mother cried, reaching out to him.

'It's not even that…it's' my dad raked his fingers through his hair, clearly trying to calm himself down.

'It's the LIES. All that time, all those _lies_'

He looked straight at me, staring intently

'I'm so, so disappointed in you Renesmee.'

'Just tell us Renesmee!' my mother shouted, turning around toward me 'who is it?'

I breathed heavily, deeply, in out, in out.

I had nothing to lose anymore, they already knew. I had a feeling they knew exactly who it was.

'Jacob' I choked out, 'Its Jacob Black.'

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the mini 'preview' I guess. I thought it was a cool idea. Tell me if you like it. Also, you have to understand what kind of place Ness is in right now. She just had love declared to her, she thought he was the one, she's an imprint and then suddenly, from her POV, Jacob's just taken off after finding out who she was and hasn't called or contacted once. She's definitely in denial about things right now and she's just trying to forget and get by. ~**

**Until next time…**


	13. Chapter 13 - Heartbroken - I Love You

**I know the update wait has been long which is why I've given you a 13 page over 7000 word chapter tonight. I expect feedback because this is a huge milestone in the story and I'm really proud of this chapter especially towards the end. It feels like I'm finally getting somewhere. Tell me what you think and I hope you like it (:**

**-Elizabeth**

_All I need - Within Temptation_

* * *

**Chapter 13: Heart Broken/I Love You**

All I remember in the morning was waking up with a massive hangover and Nina completely crashed out in the bed beside me. I groaned and my head flopped back down on my pillow. I was out of my dress and shoes and in some pajama shorts and tank top. I guessed my mother had changed me. Even though my head was killing me and I felt so sick I was about to throw up, all I could think about was last night and how I had managed to forget everything that was going on in my life even for a few hours. It was like my own personal therapy, something that I desperately needed. After falling back onto the pillow I didn't wake up again until the sun was streaming through my windows. I glanced at the alarm next to me and my eyes widened in surprise when I saw it was almost 2pm. I forced myself to the bathroom and wasn't surprised to see that I looked exactly as I felt. My hair was a mess, my eyes were heavy. _I_ was a mess. I stumbled into the shower and spent at least an hour in there, washing my hair and skin thoroughly. It was as if I was I trying to wash away all the bad memories. When I finally came out and got dressed I found that Nina was sitting up in bed still half asleep, holding her head in her hands, her hair a tumbling mess.

'Renesmee, my heads killing' she whined, flopping back down onto the pillows again.

'Tell me about it' I mumbled, pulling my damp hair up into a ponytail.

'How did I get here?'

'I'm pretty sure I remember Nahuel carrying you back, he wasn't as out of it as we were'

'My mom's going to kill me' she moaned

'Yep'

I walked over and lay down on my bed again beside Nina staring at the ceiling.

After a few moments of silence, Nina finally spoke.

'So what's the reason Ren?' she asked quietly

'What do you mean?' I asked, still staring at the ceiling

'Oh come on, I know you' she said turning to face me 'you don't go out clubbing, you don't drink, it just _isn't _you and you know it, what's the reason?'

I sighed heavily and turned to face her.

'I don't want to talk about it'

'Not talking about things only makes them worse'

'I know but I just can't, it hurts too much' I finally admitted.

She seemed to get the message I couldn't talk about what was bothering me so she let it go for the time being. I think she already had a pretty good idea anyway.

I turned back to face the ceiling.

About 20 minutes later I heard my family enter the house, and as soon as I smelled my father's scent he yelled my name.

'Renesmee Carlie Cullen, get down here right now and tell your friend to get down aswell. Nahuel will take her home.'

I groaned loudly, already anticipating the torrent that was going to awaken pretty soon.

I vaguely remembered my dad dragging me out of the club last night and yelling at me in the car, but none of it really registered.

I reluctantly got up and made my way slowly downstairs, leaving Nina to get herself cleaned up and at least looking halfway presentable.

I was met with angry faces from each member of my family except from Esme and Carlisle. They just looked disappointed.

'Daddy...' I started but he put his hand up to silence me.

'We'll speak when Nina has gone home' he spoke in a cold and flat voice.

I sighed and sat down in the seat across from my family members.

When Nina finally came downstairs she came over and hugged me tightly before Nahuel got up, on his way giving me a sympathetic smile before he opened the door and they were gone.

As soon as the door shut my dad rounded on me.

'How dare you go out to a nightclub and get drunk?' he screamed 'do you know what danger you put yourself in? How vulnerable you made yourself? How you could have _exposed_ us? Are you that _stupid? _Renesmee?' he yelled at me

'Edward' my mother said softly but he shrugged her off

'No Bella, this is serious! You made a promise to me before you left' he shouted, looking me right in the eyes 'you told me you wouldn't be long and you told me you'd be careful and you just lied! I have no idea what's gotten into you but it stops now! I've had enough of it! You're grounded, do you understand?'

I just nodded. Trying not to look at him anymore. I would not; I refused to cry in front of any of them.

'Renesmee? Sweetheart, what's going on with you?' my mother said softly, edging towards me 'please honey, I'm dying here'

I turned my face away, feeling tears pricking my eyes.

I breathed in deeply, in and out, in and out until I couldn't feel the tears anymore. When I turned my face back around I was more composed.

'I'm fine' I choked

Nobody said anything for a while, we just all sat there, none of us knowing what to do or say.

Nahuel made his appearance soon after and my dad took that as an opportunity to start on him.

'And you!' he bellowed 'how dare you let my daughter into a club! I trusted you' he spat 'I know something's going on, I know it and I _know_ you know!' he screamed.

I was suddenly fearful for a moment, Nahuel was going to slip and I knew it. Daddy was going to read his mind and then he'd kill me.

'Nahuel' my mother pleaded, turning to face me 'what's happened to my little girl?'

Nahuel looked toward me and then to my mother and father, and then his eyes glanced around the rest of the family's faces before he finally spoke.

'I'm sorry Renesmee' he whispered and then he breathed out loudly.

'Renesmee has been…seeing somebody when were in Forks and I covered for her because I didn't want her to get into trouble even though it killed me to know she wanted somebody else…'

My mother looked stunned for a moment; my dad's face was frozen in shock.

'Seeing somebody?' Bella turned around to look at me 'Renesmee?'

I didn't answer and Nahuel continued.

'I…it was a werewolf and that's why she didn't tell you'

The frozen face of my father's soon melted and his eyes went wild with rage. My mother just stayed stunned. I couldn't bring myself to look at the rest of my family; I just kept my eyes down.

'A WEREWOLF?' My father bellowed 'you've been hooking up with a WEREWOLF? DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THEY ARE, WHAT THEY COULD DO TO YOU?

I couldn't respond. I just stayed silent.

'Why Renesmee?' my mother spoke softly, resting her hand on my knee gently 'why?'

'Because…he imprinted on me' I said in barely a whisper.

I heard an intake of breath followed by a deafening silence.

My dad looked close to losing it.

'Imprinted? IMPRINTED?' My father yelled, slamming a first down on to the table, instantly shattering it.

'Edward stop it' my mother cried, reaching out to him.

'It's not even that…it's' my dad raked his fingers through his hair, clearly trying to calm himself down.

'It's the LIES. All that time, all those _lies_'

He looked straight at me

'I'm so, so disappointed in you Renesmee.'

'Just tell us Renesmee!' my mother shouted, turning around toward me 'who is it?'

I breathed heavily, deeply, in out, in out.

I had nothing to lose anymore, they already knew. I had a feeling they knew exactly who it was.

'Jacob' I choked out, 'Its Jacob Black.'

Instantly Rosalie hissed and forced her way towards me.

'You're joking?' she screamed

'You're fucking joking!' Emmett joined in

Instantly my mother stood up protectively in front of me

'Move now!' She yelled 'how dare you all scream at my daughter, no wonder she was terrified to tell us anything!'

'You can't be serious Bella! Jacob fucking Black' Rosalie spat 'over my dead body will he try and put a claim on my niece the filthy mutt! He couldn't have _you _so he goes for your daughter!'

'Don't say that!'

I felt my heart break a little more. How could I ever believe he had really loved me?

I looked up at my father who was staring at me in shock, non-moving, not saying anything. Eventually he turned on his heels and walked silently out of the house without a backward glance.

My mother immediately left and ran after him and I was left with the rest of my family staring intently at me.

'I'm sorry I said that Renesmee' Rosalie said, anger still visible in her voice

'Don't worry Rose, I heard you loud and clear' I said.

'I just…I mean what does it matter anyway? You can't have feelings for him Renesmee, he's a dog'

I didn't answer her; I just stared straight through her.

'No' she whispered, shaking her head back and forth 'you can't be serious, you can't like him'

She looked over at Nahuel 'tell me it's not true' she begged

'It's true' he answered quietly

She was silent for a moment before she starting her screaming and yelling again.

'How can you like him and NOT Nahuel? How can you pick that disgusting dog over Nahuel? How can you have feelings for the mutt?'

'SHUT UP' I screeched back at her, standing up, not being able to take it anymore.

She looked just as taken aback as everybody else.

'And now you're defending his honour?' she sneered 'he obviously did something to upset you otherwise you wouldn't be going out and getting drunk and acting like this! How dare you let yourself get worked up over a dog? How dare you let him reduce you to this? He's worthless; I mean you're everything you could do so much better!'

'I don't want Nahuel!' I screeched at the moment my mother and father walked back inside the house.

'Oh but you want the dog?' Rosalie said, fuming

'So what if I do? What's it to do with you?' I yelled

'Are you that blind Renesmee? Don't you _see_? He doesn't love you, he never loved you, everything he said is a load of lies and even if he has imprinted on you it's only the imprint that makes him feel anything for you. He loves Bella deep down, he'll _always _love Bella.'

'ENOUGH' Esme shouted.

Rosalie immediately covered her mouth with her hand and her eyes went wide and she backed away instantly.

I felt numb, I couldn't move.

'Renesmee' Rosalie said softly, inching towards me again.

I jerked away and walked to my room, dragging my feet up the stairs, along with my heart.

…

I didn't cry. I just felt numb. And that's how I felt for exactly 5 days.

I didn't eat, I didn't drink, and I didn't talk. I shut everything out and shut everything out. I went to school and came home again. I was like a robot. Even Nina was fed up with me. I repressed all my feelings and on the day of Halloween Alice made her way into my room with a selection of costumes and took a seat on the end of my bed.

I almost snorted.

'I know what you're thinking' she said before I could say anything 'but I can't bear to see you like this, I just can't take it. We're having a Halloween party here. I invited everybody from school and Nina. We're going to have fun and you're going to get out of this depression.'

'Sure Alice' I said, my first words in days.

I couldn't be bothered to fight or argue with her. I couldn't be bothered to do anything. I didn't have it in me anymore. I felt hollow and empty and unbelievably cold. I tried not to think about what Rosalie had said, I tried not to think about how my father didn't even look at me anymore, I tried not to think about how Jacob was at home right now, probably kissing another girl.

'Really? You'll come?' Alice said excitedly 'oh Renesmee I promise you'll have so much fun! I brought you a few different costumes'

She held the first one up, if it could even classify as a costume. I briefly glanced at it, it was an Alice in wonderland costume except the skirt would barely cover my butt and it was all very lacey. And the next one was a vampire costume. I almost laughed.

It was the sluttiest vampire costume I'd ever seen in my life. It was a tiny red and black little dress which had a built in bra and part of it was velvet with a tiny little ruffled lacey tutu. It was accompanied with a little cape which was optional and two little caps for vampire teeth. How ironic that Alice would get me a vampire costume.

'That one' I finally said, pointing to the vampire one.

'Good choice! I thought it would be a brilliant idea I've got some red stilettos to pair it with!' she said cheerily

'And my father approves of that?' I asked

'To be honest he hasn't said anything about it at all' she admitted and my face fell again.

'Oh I forgot' I rolled my eyes in acknowledgement 'he doesn't care about me anymore'

'Don't say that' Alice insisted 'this is so hard on your father, you don't realise Renesmee. Jacob tried to take Bella away from him and now he's doing the same with you, Edward doesn't know how to cope with that.'

'Jacob doesn't want me anymore Alice' the pain that shot through me as I admitted that out loud was excruciating.

'It will all work out' Alice sighed 'now get up and try your costume on!'

I sighed heavily and changed into the ridiculous costume.

It barely covered my butt, all my legs were on show and it somehow managed to push my breasts up making them look 3 times as big. I didn't bother with the cape, I thought it was tacky.

'Alice, I can't wear this' I groaned 'I feel so exposed'

'Nonsense, you look so beautiful and grown up! This is what girls do on Halloween Renesmee, you're not a little girl anymore, I guarantee you everybody coming to the party will be in things way worse.' She insisted.

'How could they get any worse? I'm practically naked' I said in frustration

'Stop being silly, this costume is sexy yet classy don't worry you'll be thanking me later on tonight'

I sighed again. I didn't know what she was talking about and quite frankly I didn't really care. I just wanted this Halloween party to be over so I could start to figure out my life and somehow, try and move on.

…

~BELLA POV~

'Edward you have to talk to her, she thinks you hate her' I said desperately as we were out hunting. We'd just finished and had taken a seat underneath a deserted tree.

'I don't know what to say Bella' he said, staring ahead at nothing in particular.

'How about, we'll get through this and I love you darling' I suggested.

He laughed once without humour.

'I'm so angry Bella'

'I know' I said softly

'I'm so, so angry with him _and_ with her. I can't believe she lied I can't believe she went behind our backs'

'I know Edward but she was scared, think about how crushed she is' I tried to tell him

'I don't see why, she shouldn't have any feelings for the mutt'

'Edward'

'Bella! I just can't take it! I hate it, I hate him! I couldn't bare it with you but now my _daughter_? My daughter?' he stood up and started pacing frantically.

'You think I like it?' I said, getting up and following him

He didn't answer.

'Alice is inviting him tonight Edward' I whispered quietly

'I know she is Bella and trust me I'll have plenty to say to him. How dare he upset my daughter like this? What did he do to her?'

'I don't know Edward'

After a few moments a horrid realisation came to me. What would cause Renesmee to be so upset by this?

'Edward…you don't think, you don't think he…' I couldn't bring myself to say the words

'What Bella?'

'You don't think he slept with her do you?'

Edward's face turned to rage.

'He wouldn't dare' he snarled 'if he even layed a finger on my daughter I'll fucking kill the mutt!'

I pushed the thought away; I couldn't bear to even think it. If he'd touched my daughter I'd be the one killing him. My beautiful, perfect, innocent daughter. I loved her so much, I wanted to hug her and tell her everything was going to be okay but she wouldn't come near me. The thought that my daughter now hated me almost crippled me with pain

'She hates me Edward' I whispered

'She doesn't, she's just hurt' Edward assured me, coming closer to me and wrapping me in his arms.

'Do you think he resents her because of who she is?' I asked

'It's likely, however he knows who she is now and he did agree to come tonight'

'It's the imprint'

'I don't know, it's a powerful thing imprinting, but it's more than you think'

'I don't care who she loves Edward, I don't even care if it's Jacob Black I know he'll be good to her, I just want her to be happy'

'I know Bella, I know.'

…

~ RENESMEE ~

Later that night after I was dressed in my ridiculous costume and shoes, Alice was working on my hair. She'd decided to just brush it and leave it down and apply some red lipstick to me and mascara. I already had pale skin and after I put my teeth in I couldn't help but smile a little. I had never dressed like this before; I did feel a lot more grown up.

Around seven, people started to arrive and I made my way downstairs. Nina crashed into me immediately and hugged me tightly.

'Oh my gosh Renesmee you look so hot! Let me guess, vampire?'

I smiled at her and flashed my teeth and winked.

'I should of thought of that!' she whined 'can you guess what I am?'

'Erm I'm not sure'

'A cat duh!' she stated pointing to the little cat ears on her head. She had on a little black leotard with a tail attached to it.

'Right'

She rolled her eyes, 'by the way this is an amazing party! Your sister is a genius!' she squealed excitedly before running off again somewhere. I took into what Alice had done to the house in just a few hours. She had transformed the house into a night club, but tens time better than any night club of course. Halloween decorations lined the house but it was just enough that it wasn't tacky an cheap. Illuminous lights flickered and the living room had an eerie and spooky glow to it. I looked around and everybody seemed to be having a great time, dancing and eating. One thing was for sure, Alice sure could throw a party. Esme and Carlisle had gone out; parties not really being their thing but the rest of my family were there in the background. None of them really joining in though, my family hadn't exactly been a happy one lately.

I looked toward the door as more people started to arrive and the scent came at me fast and hard. A scent I could never forget if I lived for another millennium. Flanked by two of his huge friends, Jacob Black walked through my door and I think my heart stopped.

…

At first I couldn't believe it, but there he was right in front of my eyes. All 6ft 7 glorious inches of him. What was going on? How the hell was he here? And most importantly _why_?

As if reading my mind Alice came up behind me and whispered in my ear.

'We brought him here for you, we knew how miserable you were Renesmee, you need to fix things'

I didn't respond. I couldn't respond. My feet seemed to stay rooted to the spot.

As soon as Jacob made eye contact with me, Alice hugged me from behind quickly and fluttered off again. As soon as his eyes locked with mine I could see all the pain and the tension in his eyes drift away and he immediately made his way over to me, his friends hanging back a little.

Instinctively I retreated a few steps but he caught up to me and grabbed my arm pulling me close to him.

'Nessie' he breathed and the sound of his voice almost made me lose my balance.

'My beautiful, beautiful Nessie' he said gently, bringing his finger up to trace my cheekbone.

I didn't even know what to say, I wanted to jump him, I wanted to attack him and I wanted to cry all at the same time but I just remained frozen. He couldn't be here, how was my father _allowing_ this? He didn't even let me respond before he crushed his lips against mine. I wanted to push him off me and resist but I couldn't. I kissed him back furiously clutching his neck and pulling him down toward me, not caring who was watching, not caring what I was doing, not caring where I was. His hands wrapped around my waist and we kissed until we were both breathless and gasping for air. I clutched onto him and his lips never left my skin, he started trailing kisses down my jaw and my neck, sucking lightly and I closed my eyes, savouring every second. It was sinfully delightful, the hauntingly empty loneliness I had felt seemed to melt away with his lips on my skin, basked in his warm embrace I actually felt alive for the first time in weeks. The emotions running through me were on a high wire and I could not find the will to let go. Despite everything I still felt that this was where I belonged.

To the side, I saw Rosalie standing there staring, wide eyed with her mouth hanging open. She looked disgusted angry and hurt all together. I managed to pry Jacob away and he turned and saw Rosalie watching us.

She hissed violently and Jacob growled in response.

'Keep your filthy hands off my niece you mutt' she snarled

'Or what?' Jacob growled

'Or I'll fucking rip you apart! You disgust me'

'Likewise'

'Shut up, both of you!' my dad said, making his way over 'this is not the time for this'

'This is exactly the time!' Rosalie argued

'No it isn't, we'll discuss things after the party, do you want us to be exposed?' my dad growled

Reluctantly Rosalie walked away and so did my father before giving me one last lingering look. Jacob took the opportunity to wrap his arms around me again.

'You look so beautiful right now Nessie… and sexy' he whispered, backing me against the wall.

I was so angry at him, I was still hurt, I was heartbroken in fact and I wanted to push him away and yell and scream and attack but I didn't want to. I didn't want to cause a scene, so I just let him do whatever he wanted.

'I haven't stopped thinking about you, you know' he whispered leaning down to trail kisses down my neck 'I wanted to come find you, but I didn't know where you lived' he said between kisses.

'I don't care what you are Nessie, I hope you know that' he said kissing down further, against my collar bone.

I started breathing heavily as he kissed there lightly.

How could he be so calm? How could he pretend that nothing had happened? How could he pretend everything was okay?

'I love you so much' he whispered 'I missed you so much' he said making his way down to place kisses on my cleavage.

He brought his right hand up to gently caress the top of my breasts and then brought his mouth back to mine and I kissed him back.

All while I kissed him, I tried to believe it, I tried my hardest to pretend that he really was in love with me but the horrible truth was always there. He didn't love me; he loved Bella, my mother and I was choking back tears.

I don't know how long the party went on for but eventually people started to leave, passing me to tell me what a great party it was all the while Jacob showered me with kisses. It could have been days I stayed backed away that wall.

Eventually there was just my family left and Nahuel and Nina.

Nina came over to hug me and Jacob finally removed himself from me, and I felt like I could breathe again. I said goodbye to Nina who assured me it was the best party ever and I realised I hadn't said one word all night to Jacob and I was glad he was off me. Now that everybody had left I was started to feeling that anger I had suppressed earlier. Jacob made his way back over to me but I pushed him away and walked over to Nahuel.

'I think it's time we talk…' Rosalie started but I cut her off by pulling Nahuel down to me and kissing him fiercly on the lips. He struggled with me and eventually managed to push me off. He stared at me, his eyes angry and furious and there were sharp intakes of breath from the rest of my family surrounding me and on the other side of the room Jacob looked heartbroken.

'What the hell are you doing Renesmee?' Nahuel shouted

'What?' I retorted 'you love me right? Isn't this what you want?'

'Stop this right now Renesmee, you're just trying to get back at Jacob and it's childish and immature' my father said sternly.

I looked at my mother who was standing there with a sad face, looking just as heartbroken as Jacob. I felt nothing but anger towards her.

'Getting back at me for what?' Jacob said, looking straight at me.

'FOR LOVING BELLA!' Edward bellowed

'That's in the past!' Jacob shouted back 'it's irrelevant!'

'TELL HER THAT!'

'Ness' Jacob started toward me but I held out my hand, stopping him from reaching me.

'No, you stay away' I said, my voice was low and all wrong.

'Renesmee! It was in the past' my mother insisted, coming forward and holding onto my arm tightly.

'WHY DO YOU CARE ANYWAY?' Rosalie screeched 'you don't need him, he's a dog, you're so much better! Who the hell cares'

'JUST SHUT UP ROSALIE' My dad screamed

'Renesmee, you need to stop being so ridiculous' my mother said, anger was showing on her face now. She was getting annoyed.

'GET OFF ME' I shouted, trying my hardest to break away from her but she held me tightly, and I could feel the indents she was making in my wrist.

'You're hurting me!' I yelled, 'let go of me'

'NO!' she shouted 'this stops now!'

'GET OFF HER' Jacob growled coming forward and ripping my mother away from me.

When I looked down at my wrist it was red and sore.

Jacob marched forward and took my wrist in his hand, examining it gently.

'You hurt her!' he rounded on my mother

My mother didn't look sorry, or remorseful, she just looked angry.

'Don't tell me how to handle my own child!' she said, standing in an aggressive crouch.

'Bella, calm down' Alice said and suddenly she stood up, visibly calmer.

'Dammit Jasper!' she said

Bella tried to inch closer to me but Jacob stood in front of me, not letting her get to me.

'You won't touch her' he said low and dangerously

'Move now Jacob! She's my daughter'

'She's my imprint'

'YOU CANNOT HAVE HER, SHE'S MINE DO YOU HEAR ME? MINE'

'I'M NOT YOURS!' I screeched moving from Jacob so I could face her,and with that I charged at my own mother knocking her into wall which started to crumble on her. I felt cold hands pry me off her and I kicked and screamed trying to get free.

'WHY? WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE THIS?' Rosalie shouted, helping my mother up who looked like she was going to cry, if she could. 'I HATE IT, I HATE IT! IT'S YOU, IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU MUTT' and then she charged at Jacob but I immediately ran over to place myself in front of him.

She came to a half and sneered when she saw me in front of him.

'You'd pick him over me?'

I didn't answer and I felt Jacob's arms tighten around my waist, pulling me backwards slightly so I wasn't so close to a furious Rosalie.

'ANSWER ME!' She screamed 'us or your family, it's one or the other'

Everybody was staring at me, obviously waiting for an answer.

'Him' I whispered.

After a few moments where everybody was silent I turned around to face Jacob.

'I pick you, always and forever and I don't care if you love my mother, I don't care if you only love me because of her' I breathed, I was tired of fighting everything, I was tired of being without him, I was tired of every single thing.

'Silly Nessie' Jacob whispered caressing my face 'I think the only reason I ever loved Bella was because it was_ you_ all along, it was fate. I _do not_ love Bella, I love _you_. You, you, you, you, always and forever never anybody else. I don't care what you are, how old you are, who your family is, you're the only thing that matters.

And then the tears came.

All the tears I'd been holding back for weeks and weeks, all the hurt, it felt like it was exploding out of me and I couldn't hold on or contain it anymore. I just cried, sobbed actually.

'Renesmee' my mother whispered, her voice was broken and barely a whisper.

I turned around to face her and her face was a mask of agony and pain. I just shook my head and turned back around to Jacob.

'Shh Nessie' he soothed, pulling me into a hug against him 'it's all going to be okay, I love _you_'

'Renesmee, I'm so sorry' Rosalie whispered quietly.

Jacob just held me tighter, running his fingers through my hair, soothing me.

I just cried harder and eventually felt myself being lifted up and carried up the stairs.

I heard my mother following behind but my dad held her back.

'No Bella, we need to leave her be for the moment'

'But Edward…'

'No' my dad said with a final tone

I then heard my family emptying out of the house and I cried even harder knowing that I'd driven them all away.

'They all hate me' I cried

'No they don't, nobody could ever hate you' Jacob said, carrying me to my bedroom. I vaguely wondered how he knew which one was mine. Probably my scent.

He sat down on my bed and pulled me into his lap.

'I thought you'd never come and find me, I thought you hated me' I cried

'Never, I was always going to come find you'

'I…I did think you hated me, I'm a monster, a half breed, unnatural'

'You're perfect' he assured me 'and I wouldn't wish for anybody else in the whole world, I love you more than my own life'

I don't even know how long I stayed there crying but eventually the tears ceased.

'Promise you won't leave me' I begged, I didn't care if I looked desperate and clingy or weak, I needed him with me, I was still heartbroken.

'Never'

I shifted uncomfortably in his lap, the corset was making it difficult for me to breathe and I was aching all over. Sensing exactly what was wrong; Jacob lifted me up slightly and started to pull the zipper off the dress down. I immediately froze. I didn't have anything on underneath, and this is not how I wanted Jacob to see me naked for the first time. A crying, emotional mess.

'Jacob…' I started to protest but he bent his lips to neck placing a small kiss there.

'Shh, trust me'

I nodded and he went back to unzipping the dress. When he had unzipped it all the way I felt him shuffle behind me and I heard him take his shirt off.

He gently pushed the dress down and then placed a kiss to my bare shoulder. I was faced away from him so he couldn't see anything and I couldn't see him. I shivered from the warm contact.

He slowly pulled his shirt over my head and I raised my arms to put them through. When that was on he lifted me up and placed me on the floor to stand and removed the rest of my dress before reaching to slip off my shoes and then he lifted me back onto the bed and into his arms. I started crying again because of how perfect and gentle he was being with me.

'I'm sorry' I cried, and I was. I was sick of crying.

'It's okay to cry Nessie' Jacob whispered placing a kiss on the top of my head.

'I love you' he said softly, holding me tightly to him.

'I love you Jacob, so much.'

I heard him draw an intake of breath and then let out a long sigh, of relief I think.

He bent down to nuzzle my neck, whispering 'I love you' over and over again.

I fell asleep in Jacob's arms and when I woke up in the morning he was still there, his arms wrapped tightly around me.

I turned around in his arms so I was facing him and reached up stroke his face gently. He looked so angelic and innocent whilst he was sleeping. I felt an overwhelming surge of warmth rise up in my body that I recognised as love. I was in love with Jacob Black. Why hadn't I realised it sooner? Now it seemed so painfully obvious. I gently traced his face until his eyes started to flutter open and when they did he looked right at me and smiled and then closed his eyes back again.

'I'm in heaven' he murmured

I giggled lightly, still tracing his face 'nope, just here with boring old me'

He smiled again and suddenly shifted and pinned me down to the bed resting his weight over me and started tickling me.

I laughed loudly

'Does this tickle? Do you want to be tickled first thing in the morning?' he said and my ribs started to hurt from laughing so much.

'Sorry, sorry' I choked, still laughing.

He stopped then and brought his hand up to trace my face 'I forgive you then' he smiled

'Feeling better?' he asked

'Yes' I whispered

He bent his head and kissed my jawline and chin gently before pressing his lips to mine. I kissed him back forcefully, wrapping my arms around his neck, trying to bring him closer to me. His tongue traced my bottom lip and I opened my mouth granting him entrance. As soon as his tongue met mine I sighed and held on him tighter. He deepened the kiss and his tongue traced the entrance of my mouth and I did the same. I wanted to taste him. He tasted just like he smelled, woodsy, musky, heaven.

I felt his hands start to roam my sides and down to my hip where he squeezed gently. And then his hand started to travel upwards, across my sides and then over to stomach and finally up to my breast. He cupped my breast and I could still feel his warm hand through the material. I let out an audible sigh and had to break away from the kiss for air. Jacob continued to kiss every part of my face and the hand covering my breast squeezed gently. I moaned and I felt Jacob smile against my neck. The hand that was covering my breast trailed down to the hem of my shirt and the bottom and played gently, I could feel his fingers on my bare skin just above my hip. It felt scorching hot but in the best way possible. He looked into my eyes and I knew he was asking for permission. I nodded and brought his lips back down to mine. I felt his hands trail up my bare skin and I felt like every fibre of me being was on fire. His hands played over my ribcage as it gently made its way up.

When his hand finally reached my breast he massaged and squeezed gently and I sighed into his mouth. He broke away to kiss my neck.

'You're so soft' he whispered 'so perfect'

'I love you' I whispered back, lacing my fingers through his hair.

'I love you Nessie, more than anything'

'Mhmm' I murmured.

'Jacob Black, get your filthy hands off my daughter right now' I heard my dad shout from downstairs.

I groaned and Jacob brought his face back up to mine, kissing me once more gently and squeezing my breast one last time before removing his hand and I whined at the loss of contact.

'I guess daddy's home' Jacob grinned

I rolled my eyes and forced myself up into a sitting position.

When I was decently dressed and Jacob was back in his shirt we went back downstairs hand in hand.

Bella snarled at the sight but her face immediately softened when she turned around to look at me.

'Take a seat Renesmee' my dad said calmly.

I did as he said and then he looked at me gently and Jacob angrily.

'So what?' Rosalie finally said, 'you're going to let her be with the dog and that's that?'

'Silence Rosalie' my dad instructed

'You can't be serious! She has Nahuel'

'I don't want Nahuel' I shouted, grateful that Nahuel wasn't here at this precise moment.

'Why?' Rosalie insisted

'Because I don't love him, I love Jacob'

She laughed once sarcastically without humour.

'_Love_...'

My dad cut her off with a menacing growl.

'I said enough' he snarled and then he turned back around to face me.

'I don't even know what to say' he finally admitted

'I love him daddy'

He sighed heavily and glanced at Jacob.

'I love her Edward, and you can read my mind, you can see yourself'

'Renesmee you could do so much better' Rosalie interrupted 'you deserve the very best in life, you deserve everything, you don't have to settle for him just because he imprinted on you, that's his problem not yours'

I tried my very hardest to ignore her. I loved my Aunt Rose to death but right now she was getting on my very last nerve. The way she was insulting Jacob as if he was nothing was really starting to get to me. What gave her the right to start insulting him for no reason other than loving me?

My dad looked like he was torn; he kept looking at me and then Jacob.

'You can't be seriously considering this Edward!' Rosalie said astounded, rising to her feet.

'Do I have no support here?' she asked looking around to all of my family members 'surely were not going to allow this!'

'It's really none of our business who Renesmee chooses to love' Alice interceded and I threw her a grateful smile.

'If you love him darling, you should be with him' Esme said walking over to me to run her fingers through my hair 'I support you with whatever you choose'

'Thanks grandma' I said and she kissed my head gently.

'Alice is right Rosalie' Jasper spoke up 'it's her choice'

Emmett didn't say anything but he didn't agree with Rosalie either and of course Carlisle agreed with Esme. My mother stayed silent for a few moments before finally walking over to me and pulling me away from Jacob into a bone crushing hug.

'I love you so much honey, you're the most precious thing to me in the world, whoever you want to love is _your _choice, nobody else's'

My mother's response stunned me for a few moments but I returned the hug and whispered thank you into her ear glad this feud between us was over. I loved her to death and always will.

I shouldn't let what happened in hers and Jacob's past affect me for the rest of my life. That was before I was born and it was over now. Things were different now, Jacob loved me and momma loved daddy. I had to let go.

As soon as momma let me go my dad surprised me the most by pulling me forward into a tight embrace.

'I love you no matter what, no I'm not going to lie Jacob Black was _not_ my first choice for my beloved angel but I can see in his mind he really does love you, really and truly and that's all I could ever ask for'

'I love you daddy and sorry for everything' I said hugging him tightly.

'I love you too, more than anything.'

…

* * *

**Woo. I'm so glad that bit of drama is all over now. **

**I have a question, I know some of you guys want a love scene I know maybe some of you do not…so I want to ask if you'd like a love scene or not? This story isn't very long I never planned for it to be a long one, it was just kind of a 'what if' story so if I wrote one it would probably be in the next chapter so I'd like your opinions please. Sex scene or not? Bare in mind my age and if I did one it wouldn't be trashy and vulgar. I refuse to write vulgar, it would probably be semi mild but still tasteful and obviously hopelessly romantic so leave a review, tell me your thoughts... Thanks (:**

**Until next time…**


	14. Chapter 14 - Babies & Boutiques

**A/N – Thank you guys for all your reviews! I now have a clear direction where this story is going, SORRY this chapter took **_**long**_**…I've actually been writing my new Nessie/Jake story. It's a lot different from this one, considering that the first instalment starts with Nessie as a child like one month after breaking dawn ended. I'll tell you the name of it soon ;))))****I didn't have time to edit it **_**all **_**so sorry for any grammatical errors.**

**I just want to say a special thanks to **spacebunny1224 **saying that 'Without You' was the best Nessie/Jake story they ever read! That's so sweet****.**

**I love all your reviews and the positive feedback and appreciate it all so keep them coming guys! Thanks so much **

**I hope you ENJOY this chapter as much as I do**

**Chapter 13: Babies and Boutiques**

* * *

I woke up feeling blissfully _awake_. I felt peaceful and mellow and _happy_. Life with Jacob was more than I had ever imagined and more than I ever expected it to be. Jacob was the perfect gentlemen through and through and the four months I'd being with him were the four very best months of my life. Apart from my Aunt Rosalie, the rest of my family had pretty much accepted that me and Jacob were together now. I'd been meaning to sit down with my Aunt Rose; I wanted a heart to heart with her. I wanted to tell her just how much I loved Jacob and how amazingly happy he made me feel but I hadn't had the chance. With going to school and studying hard each day and going down to Forks every other weekend and Jacob coming to me the in between weekends it was hard to find time. I found that I actually got on really well with the pack especially Seth. He was very accepting of me and we always had a great laugh together. I had been thoroughly surprised that daddy had let me go and stay with Jacob all the way in La Push every other weekend but both he and mama had concluded that it was safe for me to be with him and much to my relief they _did _trust him. I also liked Quil and Embry, they were fun and they thought my half vampire abilities were brilliant. I didn't think Leah Clearwater liked me very much but Jake assured me she didn't really like anybody so I didn't pay too much attention to that and Paul was always a little reserved and sceptical around me. I think he's scared of vampires. Haha.

Over Christmas Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett had gone to Rome for 2 months so I didn't get a chance then either. I knew it was because she hated having Jacob in the house and although I didn't say anything, that hurt my feelings immensely. Since I had been with Jacob I also hadn't seen Nahuel for months. He took off without saying goodbye. I was deeply hurt by that, Nahuel was my friend and I hated to know he was somewhere out there hurting but I couldn't help what I felt. I loved Jacob. I didn't love Nahuel. And it wasn't as if I hadn't tried, I mean I hadn't felt anything for Nahuel even _before _I met Jacob. Jacob was the one for me, my soul mate, always and forever.

It was Saturday and it was Valentine's Day a week today. I was very excited about this, for obvious reasons. I mean I'd never had a boyfriend on Valentine's day, I'd always had to watch my family leave and go off places with their other halves and I always remember being a burden to my parents because they couldn't go anywhere because they had to take care of me. They never made me feel bad, we'd just stay in, the three of us and watch movies or they'd take me out to dinner or something but I knew that they wanted time alone. I was excited because this year I wouldn't have to be a burden to them and they could go out and enjoy their valentine's day and I could enjoy my own day with Jacob. Jacob hadn't mentioned anything about Valentine's Day to me but he had to know about it right? I mean _everybody _knew about it. I wondered if he had anything planned…

Jacob was coming up later, he hadn't been able to make it yesterday due to pack stuff and being as he was the Alpha it was his responsibility. But he was coming up this evening to spend the night with me and the rest of tomorrow so today I decided to go over to Nina's house. I had some things I wanted to discuss with her. Things that were too embarrassing to talk to about with my mother or Aunt Alice. It really was something I _would_ have gone to Aunt Rose about but since she didn't approve of my and Jacob's relationship, I doubted she would give me any information so Nina was my only option.

I bid goodbye to my family telling them I would be back later, happy that they had grown to trust me lately. I got into my car and drove to Nina's.

Nina wasn't surprised to see me; I had told her yesterday I was coming over. She was extra cheery this afternoon and welcomed me into her home with open arms. I'd told her I wanted to talk so we went up into her bedroom and shut the door before she flopped down on her bed and I followed.

'So what did you want to talk about Renesmee?' she asked brightly, tying her hair up with an elastic.

I was embarrassed, _god_ I was embarrassed but I needed some advice with this.

'It's about Jacob'

'What about him?' she asked concerned automatically jumping to the worst conclusion 'he hasn't cheated on you or anything has he?' she asked covering her mouth with her hand.

'God no!' I said a little too quickly, 'Jacob…he's not like that, he'd never…'

She nodded in understanding, relaxing a little 'okay so what's going on?'

I blushed, not really knowing where to start…

'Well its Valentine's Day next week and I know that most people who love eachother and are in a relationship-'

'Have sex on Valentine's Day?' she asked bluntly

I felt my cheeks burn, 'well yeah' I said awkwardly

'You haven't done it yet?' she asked

I shook my head.

'My gosh Renesmee, you seriously _do _have some self-control! You've been with him, for what four months now?'

'That isn't that long' I disagreed

'It is when he looks like a _God_, seriously how you haven't jumped his bones yet?' she practically shouted

'Shh' I quietened her

'Sorry' she whispered 'but seriously Renesmee, what's wrong with you?'

'I don't want him to think that's the only reason I want him Nina, I don't think you understand. I _love _Jacob, I actually _love _him…more than anything and he's so good to me and so perfect and I just…I want to show him how much I love him'

She raised her eyebrows 'so you _do _want to jump his bones?' she asked sceptically

I laughed and hit her gently 'you don't have to phrase it like that…but ultimately _yes_'

'So why do you want to talk to me? Just do it then!'

'How?'

'Wear something pretty, get him in a room with a nice big bed and BAM!'

I couldn't help but laughing, she was so eccentric and confident. The complete opposite of me.

'I don't know…_how _what if I'm not any good? I don't want to disappoint Jacob' I admitted

'This is your first time?' Nina asked, wide eyed

I nodded.

'Oh my god, how Renesmee? You're totally the prettiest girl in the world!'

I rolled my eyes 'I didn't want to have sex with anyone and everyone, I wanted it to be with somebody who loved me just as much as I loved them and Jacob _is _that person. I love him more than anything, he _will _be my first… and my last' I told Nina but I knew I'd never _really_ have a last with him. He was mine forever and we were immortal. Me and my Jacob, together forever.

'That's totally sweet Renesmee' she smiled sincerely 'but honestly, I mean you're giving him your virginity, I think he'll be pretty pleased with that gift'

I smiled awkwardly and me and Nina continued to talk for a few more hours. Honestly it was embarrassing but it was bearable with Nina, I'd have died speaking to my mom about any of this. It turned out I hardly knew anything about sex, I hadn't realised that I was so inexperienced and Nina was making me go shopping with her on Monday after school to get some new…attire and lingerie which I'm sure I'd never actually have the guts to wear.

I went downstairs to say hi to her mom before I left but Paris came bounding toward me before I could even blink. I hugged little Paris back heartily and was again astounded by the comparisons between her and the rest of her family.

'I missed you Renesmee' she said in her high pitched little voice, her curls bounding slightly as she beamed up at me.

'Aww sweetie I missed you too' I smiled down at her ruffling her hair.

Suddenly another woman I hadn't seen before walked through from the kitchen and smiled at me warmly. I noted that she had the same hair and eyes as Nina and her mother. In her arms she cradled a baby and hugged him close to her chest running her hand up and down his little back.

'Renesmee, this is my older sister Clara and her new baby Alex' smiled Nina.

'Pleasure to meet you' Clara said sweetly 'you really are beautiful' she said walking over to sit on a seat.

'Thank you' I smiled but I couldn't take my eyes off the little boy she held in her arms. I had only really seen a baby before on television, never in real life and curiosity got the best of me as I walked over to Clara and the baby. I sat down and peered over at the sleeping baby boy.

His tiny little face was scrunched up as he slept and I could hear his little breaths and the steady beat of his little heart as he slept peacefully. His hands were balled up into tin fists and I was overwhelmed by how beautiful he was.

I looked up to see Clara smiling down at me, 'would you like to hold him Renesmee?' she asked softly.

I glanced back down at the beautiful baby; I'd never handled a baby before, what if I hurt the precious little boy on accident? I'd never be able to forgive myself.

'I don't really know how' I admitted 'I've never held a baby before, what if I do something wrong?' I said gently.

Clara just shook her head, 'nonsense' she said 'and besides you're a tiny little thing, I don't believe you're capable of hurting anything.' My size often fooled people into thinking I was weak and fragile, oh how wrong she was. Before I knew it she was slowly placing the baby in my arms before I could resist. I gently cradled the baby and I couldn't take my eyes of his little face. Paris had stationed herself to my side and was leaning over to stroke Alex's face softly as she smiled. I mirrored her actions and stroked a stray little hair off of his forehead and breathed in his warm milky scent. The sight before me made such a pretty picture that it became overwhelming. An ache that I had never felt before rose up in my chest and I suddenly felt a longing that had never really crossed my mind before. I wondered what it would be like to be holding my own beautiful little baby in my arms. A tiny little replica of Jacob that would be all my own whilst my other little child watched over their new little brother with adoration. I wanted it badly, I wanted it so badly and the thought that I may not ever be able to have that made me want to cry.

'I told you Renesmee, you're a natural' Clara praised 'do you ever want to be a mother one day?' she whispered kindly.

'I do.'

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When Jacob came that evening I didn't tell him about Alex, I wasn't ready to talk about children right now because if I found out I couldn't have them I would be completely crushed and I know that even though Jacob wouldn't say anything to make me feel bad he'd be crushed aswell. He was the chief Alpha of his tribe, of his pack who was supposed to continue on the line of Blacks. Would the Black line end because I was a freaky hybrid who couldn't reproduce? If I couldn't give Jacob a baby, I'd never be able to forgive myself. Deep down would he still want me? I cut off that train of thoughts for a different time.

Next week I'd be spending the weekend in La Push with Jacob for Valentine's Day. I wanted to focus on that.

'I love you, you know that' he said as we were wrapped in each other's arms on my bed later that night.

'I love you more' I stated, reaching up to trace his face with my fingertips, ever so softly.

'Nuh uh' he said, smiling brilliantly, leaning in to kiss me. It started off slow and gentle but soon Jacob took dominance and started to deepen the kiss, tantalizing slowly tracing my bottom lip with the tip of his tongue, prying my mouth open. I obliged willingly and our tongues collided beautifully together as I groaned into his mouth from his heady beautiful scent and taste. I sucked on his tongue gently and he groaned and brought his hands up to fist into my hair tugging gently as he rolled us over and pinned me beneath the mattress and his warm blazing body. Jacob's tongue explored the contours of my mouth tickling ever so slightly as his hands started to roam the planes of my sides and landed on my hips squeezing gently. He moved his mouth from mine when I was gasping for air to trail down to kiss my jaw and then my neck and finally to the place where my neck meets my shoulder to the edge of my collar bone. He started to suck lightly and then harder while his hands continued to roam my sides and my hips.

'Ah' I sighed loudly in content as he continued to suck for a few more moments before bringing his lips back up to rest on mine. When I felt his hands start to move up my shirt I urged him forward but I froze when I realised he was dragging my shirt up with his hands. We hadn't gone this far before, he'd touched me there but he'd never actually _seen _me.

He mirrored my movements and froze immediately and broke away scanning my eyes for resistance.

'You okay? I'm sorry Nessie' he said removing his hands 'I didn't mean to…'

I cut him off by bringing his neck down and forcing his lips against mine quickly before speaking.

'No Jacob…it just took me by surprise is all' I assured him 'I want you to see me, you can do whatever you want to me Jacob, you know that' I said stroking his beautiful face trying to reassure him.

'No he cannot do whatever he wants to you' I heard my father growl from downstairs 'and keep your thoughts to yourself Jacob and get your hands off my daughter!'

I growled lightly, he always had to come back and ruin things. Jacob sighed heavily and rolled back off of me.

'Jacob' I said reaching over and pulling myself on top of him.

_I love you_ I pressed my hand to his face '_and next week…well we'll be in La Push without daddy here' _I added.

He smiled for a moment before reaching up to kiss me gently 'I love that freaky little gift of yours' he smiled and I brushed my nose against his and then kissed him softly running my hands up and down his arms.

_And don't listen to daddy Jacob; you can do whatever you want to me. I love everything you do to me. I am yours Jacob._

He smiled brilliantly and I smiled back leaning down to kiss his neck.

'My Nessie' he whispered

'Always, _my _Jacob'

'And Forever'

I was very sad when Jacob had to leave on Sunday evening but I reminded myself that next weekend was Valentine's Day and I'd be spending it with him in La Push and hopefully, our love for eachother would…progress.

As promised, Monday after school Nina dragged me to the mall shopping to go and get clothes and such.

Our first shop was a cute little, very expensive boutique I didn't even bother looking at the name of. Nina squealed with delight and ran right in, picking items up by the dozen. She dragged me to the fitting rooms and insisted I try on every last morsel of clothing she had picked out. The first was a bright red little dress with lots of frills and obstacles in the way. We both disapproved and she urged me to try on the next. It was a little black number, very cute but it was rather plain and not something that would exactly make Jacob want to _ravish_ me. I blushed at the thought.

I tried heaps on and was getting very bored, tired, and hungry _and_ I was missing Jacob something fierce. I was about to give this up and go ask Aunt Alice when Nina thrust one last outfit in my hands. It was a deep sapphire blue ensemble and _wasn't_ a dress like the others. It was a two piece.

I tried on the glitzy strapless blue bandeau top and the matching shorts and instantly fell in love with it. When Nina had first handed it to me I had thought her crazy and I thought that the outfit would be trashy but surprisingly it wasn't at all. The shorts came high enough to cover my navel and most of my stomach and focused on my legs and the top area added a little more _volume_ to my chest area. It was the perfect thing for Valentine's Day.

'Oh Renesmee! It's stunning, you look amazing!' exclaimed Nina as I stepped out and did a little twirl for her to see.

'Do you think Jacob will like it?' I asked her as I looked at myself in the mirror.

'Duh' Nina said, elaborating on the 'uh' and gesturing to me as if it was obvious 'of course he'll love it he'd be crazy if he didn't you look totally hot!'

'Thank you' I said a little sheepishly 'I don't think I'd ever wear this out though, I feel a little too e_xposed_.'

'Nonsense' she said dismissing me 'it's a top and shorts for crying out loud not a laced corset and panties!'

And then we both looked at eachother and she smirked widely as if she'd just gotten a brilliant idea.

'No way' I said before she could even think about putting me in a corset and underwear.

'Not for going out!' She said indignantly 'Just for Jacob…in private!' she said grinning wickedly.

'No' I said determined 'I don't feel ready for that yet.'

'Fine' she slumped her shoulders in defeat and sighed 'but we _are _getting you something to wear for the night and we are getting you this pretty little outfit so come on out you get!' She shoo'd me with her hands and I rolled my eyes as I went back to get changed.

We bought the outfit but didn't bother with shoes or anything; I'd definitely need Alice's opinion on that. Nina was skipping and giggling the whole time she held my hand, dragging me into Victoria's Secret. I blushed just stepping inside the huge, beautiful pink lacy store.  
She was obviously no stranger of this place and immediately set off on her little mission. Whilst I was waiting for her to bring things back to me my phone started to ring. It was Aunt Alice.  
'Renesmee where _are _you?' She all but shouted into the phone  
'Why, what's wrong?' I asked  
'You just disappeared after school where are you?!'  
'I've already told mom and dad, I'm shopping with Nina!'  
'You're _shopping_?' she seethed '_please _don't tell me your shopping for _Valentines Day!?'_  
I cringed into the phone, I knew she'd be angry with me which is why I didn't tell her.  
'Aunt Alice...' I started but she cut me off  
'There are no excuses Nessie! Do you know how _excited_ I was to plan your first ever _valentine's day_?! I had the_ perfect_ outfit in mind and everything else! I was going to take you later, it was _supposed_ to be a surprise and now you've ruined it!'  
I could genuinely feel the hurt and distress in her tone and I immediately felt bad and wanted to laugh all at the same time. I knew she loved this sort of thing and would want to help me.  
'You can come and meet me and Nina at the mall' I suggested 'we're not done yet' I told her  
'Could I really Renesmee, I mean this is has been a fantasy for ages!?' She asked immediately perking up 'thank you Renesmee so much you're going to look irresistible, I _promise _where are you now?' She asked  
'Um... Victoria's Secret' I blushed  
Completely unfazed Alice whispered a quick 'I'll be there in five minutes, love you!' And then the line cut off.  
Soon enough Nina came bounding back over to me with armfuls of what could only be described as strips of lace. I groaned immediately 'is it really necessary to wear this sort of stuff?' I asked her.  
'It is if you want to do something special for Jacob and you _did _say you wanted to do something nice for him' she said raising her eyebrows 'and Jacob hasn't had _any _sex since like September and trust me that's really long for a guy' She said completely casually.  
I winced at the thought of Jacob sleeping with anybody else. I was very possessive, Jake was _mine_. He hadn't told me he'd been with anybody else like that before. I knew I couldn't hold him against it, he didn't know about me and I knew I'd never ever judge him for anything it but a small part of me just hoped and prayed that somehow maybe he was still a Virgin. Although I _extremely _doubted it.

I sighed and trudged on to the fitting rooms and was soon joined by the ever enthusiastic and bouncing Aunt Alice.  
'Come on out Nessie darling' she squealed 'let me see'  
'I look ridiculous' I mumbled  
'You could never look ridiculous! Now get out of here!'  
Stepping out in some ruffled red underwear and a lacy see through push up bra which hardly covered anything at all I felt mortified and embarrassed as I stood in front of Nina and Alice whilst they grinned appreciatively and motioned for me to twirl.  
'Oh Renesmee you look beautiful' Alice cooed  
'She looks freaking hot!' Nina added  
'It's absolutely perfect Nessie (the nickname Jacob had given me had heavily caught on)...but I want it in black or sapphire blue. Something to bring out those pretty eyes, the red clashes too much with your hair colour' Alice said  
'My hair _isn't_ red' I disagreed  
'Well it's dark bronze, coppery, SOMETHING!... too similar!' Alice then fluttered away to get what she needed to whilst I changed. Unsurprisingly Alice didn't just buy the set in black and blue, she also brought it in pink, white and ivory and then also brought several other lacey garnments.  
Afterwards I refused to shop anymore until I'd had something to eat and sat down. Whilst we were at a little cafe somewhere Alice brought up the conversation I'd been dreading.  
'So...' she said, _pretending_ to sip her coffee 'it's finally time'  
'Time for what?' I asked, pretending I hadn't the faintest idea what she was talking about as I took a sip from my own cup of coffee.  
'You know' she said rolling her eyes as if it was completely obvious 'you and Jacob (she did a weird motion with her hand)...I'm guessing Valentines Day? So so adorable' she sang  
I didn't answer, I just blushed deeply.  
'I take that as a yes!' She squealed '_although_ I did rather think you'd take after your mother with the whole 'wait till marriage thing'' she admitted, air quoting.  
I just shrugged but deep down I acknowledged the fact that I never _had _thought about it.  
I hadn't considered waiting until marriage and I hadn't even had a conversation with Jacob on what _he_ wanted. I'd just automatically assumed that he'd want to and was tired of waiting. I realised that it would actually be pretty special to wait until our wedding night as husband and wife but how long would that actually be? Months? Years? I didn't know if I or Jacob could wait that long. I wanted him pretty badly but if Jacob wanted to wait id of course oblige.  
Suddenly by great plan didn't seem so great anymore.

Feeling a little downhearted, after we left the cafe I admitted that I wanted to go home. Nina was a little upset and Alice was outraged we hadn't got to finish. She told us to go on home and she'd just shop herself for me. I dropped Nina off, made my way home and went upstairs and curled myself into bed. Sooner than later I was joined by my mother who sat by my head and started to run her fingers lovingly through my hair.  
'Want to talk about it?' She asked softly. I managed a little smile. She knew me so well, she always knew if something was wrong.  
'Can I ask you something?' I said  
'Of course Renesmee, you can ask me anything sweetie'  
I sighed heavily 'mama do you ever think i'll be able to have babies?' I asked, a burning question I had been thinking about nonstop since I saw little Alex.  
My mother looked frozen stiff for a second before she looked down and studied my face and sighed deeply.  
'Has Jacob told you absolutely _everything_ about imprinting?' She said  
This surprised me. 'I um...think so' I admitted.  
'Well if he has then you'll know that imprinting isn't just finding your other half, your soul mate, your one true love...some also think it's because they've found the one who can carry on the line, the werewolf gene, who can produce the strongest…'  
My eyes widened, 'Jacob hasn't told me that'  
'Well sweetie of course not. He doesn't want you to think he imprinted on you just so you'll make the strongest babies! He loves _you_ Renesmee never doubt that' she said smiling a little  
'I know I know but I saw a baby at Nina's house the other day and he was so cute and-'  
'And you wanted one' my mother said as a statement and not a question.  
I nodded, trying my hardest not to cry.  
'I want beautiful babies to call my own; I want to be able to give Jacob children and the thought that I might never be able to...' I trailed off, choking on my words unable to continue.  
'Listen to me' Bella said and she pulled me up into a sitting position so I was facing her and held both my hands in her firm cold ones.  
'Now I want to tell you something. When myself and Edward were together I didn't even _think_ about children because I knew that with Edward it was impossible. And then a miracle happened, the most amazing unexpected thing in the world happened.'  
I smiled at her as she continued 'I had a miracle, a beautiful beautiful baby girl. Something I'd _never _dreamed of. The love that me and Edward share created _you_, created a miracle and I believe that the love you and Jacob share, will do just the same.'  
I blinked to stop the tears from falling.  
'You think?' I asked  
'Yes I do, but if you're really that concerned baby maybe you and Jacob should go and see Carlisle together at some point'  
I nodded.

'Do you approve of me and Jacob mama?' I asked her

'Of course baby!' she said ruffling my hair a little 'he's my best friend, I know what a kind and good heart he has. He'll treat you like royalty my little Princess and he'll keep you safe and love you unconditionally, what more could I want?'

I nodded my head and smiled.  
'But baby, you're still _my_ baby. I'm not really ready to give you up just yet, I only had you for seven years' she said sadly 'I just wish I had more time with you.'  
'I know' I whispered, but I'm fully grown now, and that's just the way things are. I'm never going to change mom, never going to grow up anymore. I'm finished. And I know I'm young but I love Jacob with all my heart and soul and I'm ready to be with him forever.'  
'I know darling, I just miss you being my little girl' she admitted  
'Aw mom' I said leaning across the small space to hug her 'I'll _always _be your little girl.'

'Promise?' she asked, hugging me tighter

'Promise' I whispered.

* * *

**I kind of liked this chapter, it was cute…**

**Did you? **

**Tell me your thoughts guys**

**Elizabeth (:**


	15. Chapter 15 - Valentine's Day Part 1

**This is a two parter and it's the most gushiest romantic chapter yet. Which I think is much needed.**

**Hope you enjoy it as much as I do**

**Kinda disappointed with the reviews lately guys and the inspiration is kinda lacking with this story so I need you to keep me motivated! Don't be a silent reader, i _need _you to tell me what you think or else i'm gonna lose inspiration and then the next chapter could be ages away...**

**Thanks.**

**-Elizabeth**

_Love Story - Taylor Swift_

* * *

**Chapter 15: Valentine's Day part 1**

Jacob came to pick me up on Thursday evening because Valentine's Day fell on a Friday this year. He'd then drop me back by Sunday night.  
I didn't really know how long I could go on with this, the long separations from him. Each week felt like a year. It just wasn't fair, mama got to be with daddy every single minute of every day and so did everybody else get to be with their lovers. I knew Jacob had responsibilities with his pack so the idea of him moving up here permanently was out of the question and I'd never ask him to do so. I however would gladly pack up my bags and go and live in La Push with him with regular visits to my family but of course my parents would never let me and I had to finish school otherwise it'd look suspicious. But this aching need and longing for him grew worse each day I was separated from him. I needed him like I needed the air outside to breathe. When I finally heard his car roar outside on Thursday night I all but exploded out of the house and jumped straight into his warm strong fierce arms as I latched my legs around his waist and he pulled me up higher and pressed me flush to his chest.  
I didn't give him a chance to speak before I attacked his mouth with mine and soon are tongues were battling for dominance before submitting to one another in a slow tenuous passion induced dance. His warm large hand made its way up to tangle itself into my curls whilst I pulled at his hair frantically wanting no more space left between us. The warmth between us was electrifying and it radiated off every conceivable pore within my skin. When we were both gasping for air I leaned back but only to place heady passionate kisses to the beautiful line of his neck, his jaw, his collar bone.  
'Hello baby' he whispered stroking my hair lovingly as I assaulted him with kisses all over his gorgeous face. His chin, cheeks, nose, eyelids...everything within my reach.  
'I missed you so much' I gasped latching my mouth just underneath his ear and sucking gently.  
'Mmm I missed you too darling' he moaned lightly.  
Next to Jacob's strong and steady heartbeat and hearing my name roll off his tongue so effortlessly, Jacobs moan was my favourite sound in the world. It was so beautiful and I wanted to get him to do it as often as possible.  
'I can't be separated from you anymore' I breathed against his skin 'I love you so much' I stated moving my mouth to the hollow of his throat and kissing gently.  
'Oh baby girl, I can't be separated from you either. Each day away from you causes this aching pain inside me that's unbearable, I wish I could just steal you away from here and keep you at my house forever and ever' he said bringing my face up to press delicate kisses underneath my own ear and down to my neck sucking softly.  
'Please' I begged, clinging onto him as if my life depended on it.  
As predicted it wasn't long before we were interrupted by a booming Uncle Emmett, striding outside as he shouted 'stop defiling my little niece Black!'  
Jacob laughed and I blushed deeply whilst he slowly lowered me down to the ground still keeping a firm grip around my waist as we walked back up towards the house.  
'Uncle Emmett, you're back!' I exclaimed  
'Yes baby doll' he said ruffling my hair up to which I frowned, he always used to ruffle my hair and mess it up when I was a little.  
'There's that pretty little pouty face I've missed so much' he laughed while Jacob used his own hand to smooth my hair down again.  
'How come you came back?' I asked leaning forward to hug my uncle.  
'We missed you princess!' He rolled his eyes and then whispered in my ear even though everybody could hear 'and I think your Aunt Rose wants a little talk with her favourite girl in the world' he said  
My heart leapt forward in my chest at hearing that my Aunt Rosalie wanted to speak to me and that she had come back from her trip, I really had never honestly we'd get past this horrible stage we were at.  
I looked to Jacob for approval quickly and he nodded whilst kissing my forehead gently. I quickly hurried off into the house and ran straight into Aunt Rosalie's arms as she enveloped me in a strong stony embrace. I breathed in her warm sweet scent as she hugged me tight. I had missed her a lot.  
'I'm sorry sweetie' she whispered  
'Its okay' I said quietly  
She pulled back to look at me as she held on to my shoulders and breathed deeply.  
'Come on I just want to talk to you for a second' she said taking my hand and leading me upstairs to my bedroom. I heard Jacob in the background carrying all of my bags outside to his car. I smiled at his sweet gestures. God I loved him.  
When we ascended into my bedroom and I sat down on my bed Aunt Rosalie pulled both of my hands in hers and looked me right in the eyes. The anger I had seen so prominently etched into her beautiful features these past few months had vanished significantly but I could still see glimmers of an ancient sadness which bore many deep holes.  
'I can't explain how sorry I am Renesmee' she started, her soft voice penetrating the vast room  
'Its ok Aunt Rose-' I assured her but she raised one hand to silence me.  
'It_ isn't_ okay Renesmee' she insisted '_me_' she gestured to herself 'who has always been there...I can't help but feel like I've failed you'  
I smiled gently but did not interrupt.  
'I wouldn't blame you for hating me but I know you're not capable of hate, your soul and heart are too good'  
I waited for her to go on. Drawing a deep breath she closed her eyes and then opened them as her golden eyelashes fluttered and she spoke once more.  
'I'm not going to pretend I'm pleased that you've chosen the do-...' she breathed in again 'I'm not pleased you've chosen_ Jacob_ to love and I believe your worth a million of him...but with that said Renesmee I just want you to know I'll never leave like that again, I'll always be here for you and I'll always support you no matter what.'  
I smiled but I knew it didn't reach my eyes. If only my Aunt knew what a kind and brilliant loving person Jacob was to me. If only she knew how good he was to me, how good he took care of me and treated me. How much of a gentleman he was. If only she knew how much he loved me and I loved him. In time I hoped that she would understand and she would open her eyes and realise but for now I leaned into her with a big hug and whispered a 'thank you for coming back' into her ear.  
Just before I descended the stairs to my knight in shining armour Aunt Rosalie threw a quick little comment toward me.  
'Oh and by the way Renesmee' she stated, flicking her long blonde hair back behind her shoulders 'you really are my favourite girl in the world'

I flashed my teeth in a huge smile toward her before running down the stairs and into Jacob's arms.

When we eventually got out of the house with many overly dramatic 'goodbyes' and 'be safes' and 'I love you's' from all of my family as if I were going away for a month and _not _a weekend, we were cruising down the highway to La Push.  
Jake was driving my car as he usually did with his free hand firmly placed in mine and his wolfish grins he so often did that made my heart skip a beat. He loved this car so much, I told him he could have it if he liked but he told me my parents would be upset I gave their gift away and he refused to accept such large gifts. When we were married I'd put a stop to that though, he'd _have_ to accept my gifts. I'd get him anything and everything.  
'I'm so happy I get to have you for an extra day Ness' Jacob said happily breaking through the comfortable silence.  
'Me too' I smiled, squeezing his hand.  
'I just wish I didn't have to bring you back' he sighed  
'I know' I murmured wishing exactly the same thing. All the couples in my house were together all the time and so were all of the imprints and their wolves down here in La Push, why did it have to be so different for me and Jacob?  
'I can't wait till you finish school and move in with me' he said perking up a little 'you will come back here and live with me won't you Nessie?' He said gently looking a little scared and unsure 'I mean obviously I'll build us a new house...we won't live with Billy, we'll have our own house and I've got quite a fair bit of money now, and when you leave for college, I'll know that you're coming back here for holidays, coming back _home _to me and...'  
I let go of his hand to place a single finger to his lips to silence him.  
'Of course I'll come back here to live with my Jacob' I assured him, reaching over to stroke his face 'I wouldn't accept any less'  
The grin that spread across his beautiful face made my breath speed up a little rapidly.  
'I'll take brilliant care of you my precious Nessie' he said thoughtfully 'I promise you'll be happy'  
'As long as I'm with you I know I'd never be anything else.'

By the time we reached back into the La Push borders it was very dark and very late and I was trying _very_ hard to fight exhaustion because every minute spent with Jake was precious.

But Jacob wasn't fooled as he got out of the car and came around to my side pulling me up and out into his arms.  
'Jake I can walk' I laughed  
'Yeah but you're a princess' he grinned 'and princesses don't walk' he said shutting the door behind him and moving to the boot to carry my bags out effortlessly with one hand swinging them over his shoulder.  
He carried me all the way into the house and up the stairs where he then set me gently on his bed.  
'Where's Billy?' I asked as he knelt down and started to take off my shoes.  
'With Charlie for the weekend, it's just me and my girl' he winked.  
I smiled and waited for him to finish with my shoes. These were simple tasks that_ obviously_ I could do myself but for some strange reason Jacob loved doing everything for me even mundane tasks like this. I had plenty of times insisted I could do things like this on my own but he insisted otherwise. He said he loved taking care of me and there was nothing he enjoyed more so I let him. I did however always cook for him because number one I needed to make sure I was doing something for him in return and number two he was a terrible cook and I had no idea how he lasted this long without me. It's funny because I never thought my cooking lessons from Grandma Esme would ever really come in useful because I only really ate a little, hardly anything. But my wolf ate tons and I was happy to cook for him. So was Grandma, she always loved when Jacob came up, she especially loved it when Seth or Embry would come up to visit aswell. I was pleased that the wolves were getting along with my family and vice versa.  
When Jake had finished with my shoes he brought his mouth up to place a gentle kiss to my lips before running his warm finger underneath my eyelids.  
'You're tired sweetie' he stated  
'I'm fine' I insisted  
'You don't fool me Nessie' he laughed 'let's get you to sleep'  
I shook my head indignantly 'I wanna stay up with you' I pouted  
'Did I ever tell you you're the most adorable thing I've ever seen?' He questioned tracing my lips with his fingertip  
I shook my head  
'Well you are' he chuckled '_god_ I love you'  
I smiled and threw my arms around him crushing him to me.  
'I love you Jakey' I murmured into his neck  
'I adore you baby, now I want you to go to sleep because tomorrow is a special day and I want you to be wide awake'  
I couldn't help the ridiculous grin that spread across my face as I pulled back to look at him  
'What are we doing tomorrow?' I asked, very excited  
'Not sure yet honey, I'll know for _sure_ when you're asleep though' he teased and I pouted again, I knew he wasn't going to tell me what we were doing tomorrow so I relented, giving into my exhaustion.  
'Fine' I frowned  
'See I _know_ when my girl is exhausted you didn't even put up much of a fight' he exclaimed.  
He then went over to my bags and started rummaging through my night one. I breathed a sigh of relief that he knew which bag I kept my night things in because I'd have been mortified if he'd stumbled across the bag which hid the sapphire blue little lacy number id got with Alice and Nina.

He handed me my toothbrush and instructed me to go brush my teeth whilst he made up the bed. When I'd finished he picked me up and started spinning me around before setting me back on my feet.  
'I missed you' he stated simply  
'I only went to brush my teeth' I laughed

'_Yeaaaaaah_, I missed you' he said drawing the words out and I just laughed again.  
I then quickly went to change into one of Jake's shirts I'd brought with me. I refused to sleep in anything else these days, though of course _tomorrow_ I wouldn't be going to bed in one of

Jacob's old shirts...  
I quickly shook my head at the nervousness that glided through me.  
I slipped back into the room as he shut off the lights pulling me back with him got under the covers wrapping his arms tightly and securely around my waist and bending down to place a soft kiss on my neck.  
'Thank you Nessie, thank you so so so much angel' he murmured against my neck  
I turned around in his arms and placed my hand on his cheek stroking it softly  
'Thank you for what Jakey?' I asked confused  
'For letting me love you, for loving me back, for letting me keep you forever, I can keep you forever right Ness?'  
I smiled gently at him 'of course you can keep me forever Jacob as long as I can keep you aswell and thank _you _for loving me, despite what I am'  
'You're perfect Renesmee Cullen, never ever doubt that'  
'I always felt like I didn't belong anywhere' I admitted 'never really one or the other, I always felt I never really had a true place'  
'You belong with me' he said pulling me tighter against his body 'you belong with me baby' he murmured leaning down to brush his cheek across my own 'forever and ever.'

After a few moments of silence, Jacob was stroking my hair gently lulling me to sleep when the burning question id wanted to know since forever started to creep up in my mind again. I didn't want to upset him by asking but I felt like I should know, not that it would make a difference but I still thought I deserved to know. I didn't want him to think he had to hide anything from me, I wanted him to always be able to tell me everything.  
'Jakey?' I asked, my voice barely audible  
'Yeah baby?' he said  
'I umm...actually it doesn't matter' I concluded. It wasn't important, I had told myself I'd let go of Jacob's past so that's exactly what I decided to do. It didn't matter if Jacob had been with other girls; all that mattered is that he was here with me right now.  
'Angel tell me' he pleaded shifting slightly to look down at my face propped up on one elbow 'you can ask me anything'  
I reached up to stroke his face again 'I decided it didn't matter Jake' I said confidently  
'What doesn't matter? Come on sweetie tell me' he insisted  
I sighed; he wasn't going to let this go. _Nice one Ness.  
_I considered _showing _him my question but decided that would be childish.  
'I just ummm wondered...'  
'Go on honey' he encouraged me rubbing my back soothingly.  
'Erm have you ever been with any other girls?' And I could feel my cheeks heating up  
'Haven't we talked about this before Renesmee?' He asked 'I'm sure I've told you I only loved-...'  
I cut him off. He was misinterpreting me.  
'I meant like...physically' I said and cast my eyes down blushing a deep crimson red.  
Jacob didn't answer and was very silent but I could hear his heartbeat pick up quicker and his breathing get a little heavier.  
Finally he sighed heavily and looked right down at me and lifted my chin up with his finger so I was staring back at him.  
'I've never made_ love_ to anybody before because I've never _loved _anybody before' he said softly tracing the outline of my face delicately with his hands.  
My breathing hitched as I processed his words and I felt my heart soar like a rocket into the inky black night.  
Jacob had never...he'd really never been with another girl _that way_...God he was so perfect and beautiful and gahhh I just wanted to cry with tears of joy and happiness.  
'I'm pathetic right?' He stated  
I flung myself at him and wrapped my arms around his neck as tight as I could, pulling him as close as I could get him to me.  
'You're not pathetic' I mumbled into his neck 'you're beautiful and perfect and...' and then I couldn't even finish my sentence because I started crying into his neck from how overjoyed and happy I was.  
'Nessie darling what's wrong?' he asked running his large hands up and down my back  
'I'm perfect, I'm fine...I'm just so happy' I cried feeling pretty much like the pathetic one right now.  
'Aw baby' he cooed pulling me from around his neck so he could look into my eyes.  
He kissed me once gently before wiping away the tears, 'I saved myself for you sweetheart, even though I didn't know it'  
I beamed and leaned into kiss him again, harder and deeper this time.  
'You will...Um Nessie Angel you will let me make love to _you_ one day won't you?'  
'Of course I will my Jacob' I blushed wiping away the last of my tears with my hand.  
'Oh Nessie' he pulled me tighter against him in a bone crushing hug 'sweetheart I love you so much it hurts'  
'I love you too' I grinned against his neck running my hands up and down his back.  
And I fell asleep holding onto Jacob's warm body with everything I had in me.

When my eyes fluttered open I was greeted by a stream of light illuminating my face through the window. I was confused for a second before realising I was in Jacob's bed. I felt too warm and cosy to be anywhere else. I felt around with my arms trying to grab hold of his body to pull him closer to come but I came up short. Sitting up quickly I frowned when I realised Jacob was not here with me.  
Luckily the door soon burst open and in came Jacob with a huge grin on his face, his hair was slightly messy and he was in a lose pair of sweats with no shirt. In one hand he carried a huge bouquet of beautiful pink roses as he made his way over toward me. He handed me the flowers and tilted my chin up with one hand.  
'Happy Valentine's Day baby girl' he whispered before leaning into kiss me once softly.  
When I broke away I lifted the roses up to inhale their perfume, 'I love them, thank you' I blushed, smiling like an idiot.  
He traced my blush with his hand and leaned in to kiss my cheek slowly.  
'You're so beautiful' he murmured kissing me on my lips once more.  
He took the flowers from me and placed them in a vase of water on the bedside table before leaning down and bringing up a pile of presents wrapped in a similar pink shade as the roses. I nearly cried again as I realised that he had done everything in pink because I had once mentioned to him hating the colour red because of blood and murder.  
'Jacob you didn't...' I started but he cut me off with a meaningful kiss.  
'You're my girl and I can give you what I want' he said raising his eyebrows. I'd definitely be saying the same thing to _him _next time.

I sighed but smiled hugely all the same as I took the first tiny little square shaped present and unwrapped it.  
Inside the small velvet black box there was an intricately designed woven bracelet with a single diamond hanging off of it and a little wooden russet wolf placed right next to it.  
'The diamond is nowhere near enough a representation for you but as far as objects go, I think it's the thing that came closest' he said softly as he watched me admire the bracelet.  
'You made this?' I whispered  
He nodded once and I leaned forward to wrap my arms tightly around his neck.  
'It's beautiful, I love it' I cried, the tears starting to form in my eyes.  
'You're crying already?' He joked pulling me back to place a gentle kiss underneath my eyes to wipe away the tears 'I love you angel'  
'I love you'  
He smiled and urged me to open the rest.  
For somebody who had never really had a girlfriend before Jacob sure knew what to buy a girl, we'll maybe just _me_ but still. He had bought me a beautiful pair of sparkly Christian Loubotins, a gorgeous pair of sapphire diamond earrings and a beautifully framed photograph of myself and him on Christmas, one of my favourite pictures ever. He was so damn cute and adorable; I just hope he found my present to him half as satisfying.  
'I love them all so much Jacob; they're beautiful' I gushed hugging him tightly and pressing a firm kiss to his lips and showing him my adoration for the presents and for him through my eyes.  
'I'm glad you liked them sweetheart' he said picking up the little box of earrings.  
'Let me put them in for you?' He asked  
I nodded as he gently put the earrings in for me and then kissing each ear adoringly.  
'They look so pretty on you Nessie' he complimented 'I love you in blue' he murmured.  
I blushed when I envisioned the sapphire blue lingerie I had to wear tonight.  
He looked at me lovingly in the eyes and ran his gentle fingers up and down my arms.  
'I have a present for you, but the main present is later' I said blushing again.  
His fingers traced my pink cheeks and he smiled.  
'You're so _so_ cute when you blush' he commented making me blush even further.  
I quickly tore my gaze away as he laughed lightly to go and fetch him his present from one of my bags.  
'It's not really much but...'  
He cut me off before I could speak any more and pulled me back down by his side once again.  
'None of that' he pressed a single finger to my lips 'whatever you get me is perfect just because it's from _you_'  
I grinned and handed him the large thin wrapped present.  
Unwrapping the paper he revealed the white and gold canvas I'd bought especially and his eyes zeroed in on the picture I had painted.  
I had been painting the picture for a while now, it was a photograph that my mother had captured of both of us hunting last month when it had been snowing. I'd just finished and Jacob had come up behind me wrapping his arms tightly around my waist as I leaned back on his bare chest. It wasn't posed, Bella had taken it when we weren't looking and I fell in love with it. The snow was falling all around us, sparkling like crystals and I just had to convey that in one of my paintings. It had to be my favourite painting I've ever done and took a lot to give it to Jacob.

Jacob just stared for ages and ages before finally looking up to meet my gaze, the smile practically exploding out of him.  
'Renesmee' he started as he shook his head back and forth 'this is...I can't even find the words to describe how amazing this is, it's _perfect_. Complete and utter perfection, I can't believe you did this' he exclaimed  
'Yeah it's my favourite one' I smiled bashfully 'so I gave it to you'  
He admired the picture for a few more seconds before pulling me forward into his arms.  
'It's so so beautiful, _you're _so so beautiful, thank you darling'  
'I'm glad you like it' I told him  
'I adore it and when I build us our own house someday soon in going to place it right in the living room so people will be able to see it as soon as they walk in'  
I smiled eagerly longing and awaiting the day when me and Jacob would start our life together.  
'What are we doing now?' I grinned when we both pulled back.  
'What do _you_ want to do Nessie?' He asked kindly.  
'Anything as long as you're there' I admitted  
He gave me a wink and his handsome grin before gently placing the painting on my bed and then leaping on me, tackling me to the floor and tickling me. I was laughing uncontrollably and used all of my strength to flip us around and place myself on top of me.  
'Pinned you' I giggled  
'You little devil' he grinned, laughing along with me.  
I then leaned down and placed a quick peck to his lips before hopping off him and racing to the bathroom. I could hear him groan from the bedroom and I laughed.  
'Come back Nessie' he groaned loudly.  
'Nuh uh' I said through my mouthful of toothpaste. When I finished I turned around and collided with Jacob's hard muscular body. It was ridiculous how tall he was, I barely reached his chest. His arms slowly wrapped around my waist as he lifted me so my face was level with his.  
'Mmm what am I gonna do with you Ness?' He fake told me off.  
I shrugged my shoulders and giggled as he leaned in to press his lips to mine once gently and then down to the hollow of my throat.  
'Precious precious Nessie' he murmured against my throat.  
His lips burned through my skin in the most glorious way ever. Every hair on my body stood up and every nerve felt alive.  
'Time to get ready' he breathed in my ear silkily  
'What should I wear?' I asked  
'Something pretty...although I think _you _could wear a plastic bag and look pretty'  
'Thank you but I'll skip on the plastic bag'  
He laughed lightly and set me down, '_go_' he urged.

During the week of looking at the outfit that I had originally wanted to wear I had grown rather indifferent to it. It just didn't seem like _me_. It looked like something girls would wear out clubbing or something. I decided to leave it in my closet for perhaps some other time in the far future.

The simple flowy white strappy halter neck dress Id found at the back of my closet seemed much more like myself. This was much to Alice's dismay.  
The dress was simple and classy yet perfect and elegant. It came to just above my knees and showed off my waist nicely. I left my hair down not bothering to do anything to it, Jacob said he liked it better down anyway so he could run his fingers through it. I glanced myself over once in the mirror. I approved very much.  
And so did Jacob, and that's all that mattered. He made me twirl around and then gathered me into his arms.  
'You look so gorgeous' he said kissing me all over my exposed neck and shoulders.  
'So so so so pretty Ness' he complimented.  
I was also wearing his bracelet which he greatly appreciated.  
'Looks so good on you Ness' he said lovingly.  
'It's a promise bracelet' he told me looking deep into my eyes 'a promise to always be there for you no matter what, to love you for eternity, a promise to be yours and yours only forever.'

'I love you and I promise to be yours too forever Jacob' I said leaning into kiss him.  
'I love you too baby' he said letting me down 'come on sweetie let's get going' he said pulling my hand  
'Where!?' I asked for the billionth time  
'You'll see' he grinned  
We walked down the stairs hand in hand and before we walked out the door Jacob stopped in the kitchen to make me sit down and drink my strawberry milkshake.  
'Thank you' I smiled, touched that he always remembered _exactly_ what I liked. At home I always have a strawberry milkshake in the morning ever since I was little because I was never really keen on food. Jacob picked up on that and _always _made me a strawberry milkshake each morning, every day when I was here. He said he liked to do it for me.

After I'd drank my milkshake Jacob bent down to kiss me tenderly.  
'Ready to go Angel?' He asked  
I nodded and he helped me up and kept a firm hold of my hand whilst I slipped into some ballet flats and left the house.  
We walked until we approached the edge of the forest just opposite Jacob's house and then he turned to face me.  
'We've got a bit of a run sweetie, you wanna run or want me to carry you?'  
'I can run' I beamed feeling up for a long run  
'Okay make sure you keep pace with me then' he winked  
'Pfttt I could beat you with my eyes closed' I countered as I rolled my eyes.  
'Oh please' he said rolling his eyes 'baby girl remember your only _half_ vampire'  
'A half vampire who's faster than you' I shouted as I took off.  
'You little cheater' he screamed from far behind me  
'Where are we running to?' I yelled  
'Our meadow!' He shouted back  
We ran through the branches and twigs, gracefully and effortlessly side by side as he eventually managed to catch up with me. Jacob was super fast, even in his human form.  
It was exhilarating, the chilly February breeze rushed through my curls and my cheeks were flushed by the time we got there and I stopped for breath.  
'You're fast little one' he said picking me up in the air and spinning me around as fast as he could  
'Told you so' I laughed  
He placed a kiss to my collar bone before setting me down on my feet and grasping my hand as we walked through the clearing.  
If possible our meadow looked even more beautiful this time round. Dew drops formed on the grass and the flowers making them appear crystallised and the sun shone through the open space illuminating everything with it's luminous light. My skin immediately started to glow when the sun zoomed in on me and Jacob stared to gaze at me in wonder, tracing his fingertips up and down my arms delicately.  
'You're so beautiful Renesmee, honestly the most perfect person on this whole earth'  
'I think you may be a little biased I teased' rolling my eyes  
'Nope' he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me closer to him 'you _are_ the most beautiful thing I've ever or ever will lay eyes on, inside and out'  
'And you are' I insisted  
'Well obviously...' he answered flashing his most cockiest grin and I smacked his arm playfully.  
We stared into each others eyes for a long moment before I heard Jacob's heart start to pick up its strong steady rhythm. His smile turned a little sheepish and he looked a little nervous.  
He bit his lip hard before looking down again at me gently.  
'I want this to be perfect' he whispered  
I didn't answer, I just looked up at him a little confused.  
'Remember when we first came here Nessie, the day I told you about imprinting, when we lay watching the stars?' He said turning to look around the meadow.  
'Of course' I said leaning into his side to look with him.  
'I fell in love with you that day, completely and irrevocably'  
I leaned in closer 'me too, I just didn't realise it yet' I confessed.  
He looked down at me smiling gently before turning around completely taking both of my hands in his.  
'I love you so much Renesmee, I love you more than anything in this world, more than my own life. I thank my lucky stars every day that you were bought into my life, for me to love forever. I wish I could explain how much I love you, I wish I had your gift so that I could just _show _you, you're my whole universe.'  
Swallowing nervously he let go of my hands as he slid down on one knee before me.  
My breath caught in my throat as I fought for air to fill my lungs.  
Tears welled in my eyes as he pulled from his pocket a little black velvet box.  
'Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I promise to love you every single day of forever, and to cherish you for eternity. I love you more than anything in this world and you are my gravity, my imprint, my everything. Time is a little different for us, there's no such thing as rushing or too soon because we have forever. And I don't want to waste a single moment of that forever with you. Will you do me the extraordinary honours of marrying me?'  
I couldn't speak; all I could do was nod as the tears fell freely down my cheeks. Jacob smiled his most beautiful smile as he opened the box to reveal the most beautiful ring I've ever seen. He slipped the thin platinum band onto my finger as the beautiful twinkling diamonds sparkled in the sunlight.  
He then stood up and lifted me high in the air spinning us both around before bringing my face to him and locking us together in an unbreakable searing kiss.  
...


End file.
